Loving Sesshomaru
by AnimeLady04
Summary: Sesshomaru has decided to take a mate. Not just any mate - Kagome. But she refuses. Will the demon lord give up? I think not. What about Inuyasha? Koga? And...Hojo? SessKag MirSan Some ShipRin
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

A/N: This is my first fanfic with Kagome/Sesshomaru… so please be kind. I accept all types of comments.  
Thanks,  
Lady

A/N: UPDATED: I just edited this and I am now resubmitting this - sorry for the wait folks!

**Chapter 1 The Meeting**

The sun was setting as a raven haired beauty looked out past the water to watch the sun go to sleep. Her young adopted kitsune sat in her lap licking a lollipop she had brought from her time. Sango, the demon slayer was polishing her weapon and the monk, Miroku, was busy leering at Sango every time she bent to polish her weapon. Inuyasha, the half dog demon had run off earlier. Kagome suspected it was because Kikyo's soul stealers had been spotted. Sighing the young priestess set down Shippo and gathered her items to go bathe in the stream.

"Sango I am going to go bathe, want to join?"

"No thank you Kagome, I will start dinner. Miroku remove your hand before I remove it for you."

Gulping the monk slowly moved away where he had been tempted to touch her backside. Chuckling Kagome left to go bathe. Unnoticed was a silver haired demon who watched the young priestess with a predators gaze. He followed her quietly and easily to where the stream was and watched her as she began to undress. His honor demanded he shouldn't watch but this was his future mate, it was his right to watch over her and to see to her needs. He had left Jakken in charge of Rin in a clearing a ways from where his younger half demon brother set his pack to camp for the night. Every night for the past year Sesshomaru had come to watch over Kagome to ensure her health and safety. He watched through half hooded eyes as she bathed and hummed to herself. He wondered how she could be so happy when his idiotic half brother was off with the clay dead priestess. He knew she knew where Inuyasha was but she didn't seemed bothered by it. In fact, she seemed cheerful. If this was true then maybe it was time to claim her and let her travel in his pack. He waited until she was done bathing and had already dressed before stepping out from his hiding position. Hearing a twig snap Kagome swung around, ready to do battle when she saw Sesshomaru. Smiling, she bowed her head in acknowledgement.

"Sesshomaru, why are you here? Where is Rin?"

"Rin is with Jakken."

Tilting her head Kagome watched the handsome demon before her. Ever since she saw him she had a crush on him but she was in love Inuyasha. Or was supposed to be. How could you love one person yet be infatuated with his older half brother? It gave her a headache just thinking about it!

"This Sesshomaru has come to take you from the half breeds pack."

Blinking in surprise Kagome stared at the youkai for a few moments then shook her head.

"I do not understand Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly. She obviously did not know when a inu (dog) had come to claim his mate. So he would have to simplify it.

"I have to claim you as my mate onna." (Woman)

Kagome felt faint. This is what she had dreamed of but wait…Sesshomaru didn't love her. She couldn't live with someone who didn't love her. And what about the shards? She had a responsibility to collect the shards too. And didn't she love Inuyasha? Besides she promised to always stay by his side too! She just couldn't leave!

"Sesshomaru I am honored that you would accept me as your mate.-" Sesshomaru smiled a slow mental smile at this but her next words infuriated the demon. "-But I have to stay with Inuyasha. I made a promise to him and I have to collect the shards."

Sesshomaru growled. Any demoness would jump at the chance to be his mate but the one person he wanted would rather stay with his idiotic brother? This would not do.

"This Sesshomaru has claimed you and no one, not even my brother, will be with you. Now come. We need to go back to camp."

"Sesshomaru I am going back to my camp with my friends. I can't be with you yet."

Before she finished her sentence the demon lord was standing over her. Gulping she tried to reason that no matter how angry he was he would never hurt her. Raising a clawed hand, he grabbed her by the neck and jerked her to him and slammed his lips on hers. Gasping, her mouth opened and his tongue slide inside her mouth to roughly caress her tongue and lips. Growling possessively, Sesshomaru trailed his other clawed hand through her hair as he continued to kiss her. Kagome closed her eyes and let the sensations pour over. She put her hands in Sesshomarus silver hair and ran her hands through them as he pulled her closer to him. They didn't even hear the other being coming closer to them.

"Kagome, why did you – What the fuck! Get away from her Sesshomaru!"

Growling at the interruption Sesshomaru slowly let Kagome go to glare at his half breed brother. Kagome blinked back the passion that arose with Sesshomaru's kiss and looked over to see a very angry hanyou. Mentally groaning at the scene he walked in on she tried to walk to Inuyasha to explain but strong clawed hands jerked her back to his side. Lowering his head he nuzzled her neck, breathing in her scent. Her worry and trepidation were evident but so was the distinct scent of her arousal. Smirking to himself that he could do that to his intended mate he glared at Inuyasah with his usual stoic face.

"Leave now half breed."

Scoffing Inuyasha jerked his sword out of its sheath.

"Let Kagome go you asshole."

"This Sesshomaru came to claim his mate, not fight little brother."

Kagome blushed at the mention of the word "mate" and Inuyasha nearly lost it right then and there. Why did it seem as if Sesshomaru was purposely goading Inuyasha into a fight?

"She is not your mate! She is mine!"

"You have not claimed her as such and you went to the dead priestess. You left the miko unattended and unprotected half breed."

Before Inuyasha could charge towards Sesshomaru Kagome stepped in front of Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, sit boy!"

The beads around his neck jerked him roughly to the ground and Kagome turned to Sesshomaru.

"I would only mate with someone who loves me Sesshomaru. Until you can show me you love me I will not become your mate."

With that, Kagome gathered her items and stomped to the campsite. She was angry and confused at her mixed feelings from Sesshomaru's "claim", angry at her feelings for Inuyasha, angry that Inuyasha would rather be with Kikyo, a DEAD woman then protect HER, and upset that she didn't get to take her bath! Back by the clearing, Sesshomaru's stunned mind kept echoing her words inside his mind. Love? Him? Was it possible? Meanwhile, an angry and confused hanyou just kept thinking one thing: _'What the hell is going on here?!'_

A/N: okay that's it for this chapter…..tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2 The Challenge

A/N: Wow!!! I got some good responses with my first Chapter XD  
So I am coming home from work tonight and instead of reading fanfiction I shall write another chapter. Unsure how long it will be though.  
Enjoy!

A/N: I am editing this chapter too and resubmitting it, hope y'all like it!  
**  
Chapter 2: Join To Prove?**

Dawn woke Kagome up from her dream filled slumber. Rubbing her eyes, she yawns and stretches. Looking over the camp, she can see everyone is still in a deep sleep. Smiling Kagome goes to do her morning rituals of bathing her face and going to the bathroom before anyone wakes up. Igniting the fire that had died down during the night, Kagome gets breakfast ready. Sitting back and wrapping her arms around her knees she thinks of the dream she had last night…

_The crescent moon shown brightly in the sky as Kagome watched from the palace. She felt…content. Inhaling the nights scent she feels warm arms wrap around her waist and pull her back from the window to a hard chest. Giggling, she tries to turn only to have a growl and the arms around her tightening. So instead she remains where she is and lays her hands on top of his. They stay like that, just holding each other. The clawed hands intertwine with her fingers and he runs his fingers along her hand. She turns her cheek to the side and rubs her cheek against his fur, loving the feel of it. She hears a purring/growling sound and smiles. The clawed hands detangle themselves from her hands and rub up and down her bare arms. She, in turn, runs her hands along the arms of her capture. Soon she feels his warm mouth on her neck and his canine teeth nipping her sensitive skin right below her neck to her collarbone. Shivering, she pushes closer to the warm chest only to feel a slight growl, this one, a pleasurable growl. Kagome smiles and runs her hands behind her to caress his shoulders. His arms feel up and down her arms as she sighs. Suddenly, a warm wet feeling comes to the back of her neck and she squeaks, trying to get away. But the arms won't let her move and she hears another growl, this time, warning her not to move. The assault continues on her neck and travel down her shoulder then back up to her earlobe where he bites it and tugs on it lightly. A moan escapes her lips before she could quiet it and she feels him chuckling behind her._

The arms turn her around and she buries her face in the chest, and the fur. She nuzzles the fur and caresses it with her hand. She feels and hears a purring sensation from her captor and she smiles, knowing she pleases him when she touches his furry tail that wraps itself around his chest. Clawed hands run through her soft wavy hair and massage her head. Snuggling closer, she starts to kiss her captors bare chest while running her hands through his fur. Looking up at the glowing amber eyes, she gasps seeing the adoration and lust in his eyes. Leaning down, he touches his nose with hers and rubs it.

"Say your mine Kagome."

"Sesshomaru – "

Growling he tugs her closer, pressing himself completely against her feminine body. "Say it."

"I'm…"

"Kagome? Kagome? Are you okay?"

Startled, Kagome jumps up only to meet the worried eyes of the demon slayer and monk. Inuyasha, being who he is, is just glaring at her with his arms crossed. Blushing at being caught day dreaming, Kagome clears her throat.

"I'm fine Sango, I was just…Umm…Thinking about something."

Before Sango could respond, a ball of fluff jumps on Kagome's shoulder and nuzzles her neck. "Kagome, I'm hungry!"

Laughing at the kitsune's attitude, Kagome kneels down and serves breakfast to everyone. Inuyasha, who usually grumbles at her cooking, doesn't say a word, only eats quietly. Noticing his silence, Kagome keeps shooting worried glances his way. When he is done with his food he stands and even thanks Kagome for breakfast before heading down to the stream to wash up. Shocked at Inuyasha's attitude, Kagome tries to think why he would be acting docile when he is usually so aggravating in the morning. Looking over to her friends, she sees worry and shock in their eyes. Even Shippo was momentarily shocked at Inuyasha's approval of her meal.

"Kagome…What happened with Inuyasha?"

Gulping, Kagome remembered Sesshomaru catching her before her bath and saying he would claim her as his mate. What would her friends say? Would they judge her? Sango was like a sister to her. Miroku, was well, Miroku. Shippo was like her son. She didn't want their feelings to change but she couldn't think up a logical excuse – or rather lie – to explain Inuyasha's weird behavior. Racking her brain she mentally thought of something she hoped they would fall for.

"Ummm, well, maybe he's just not feeling good."

Sango looks over to Miroku and it seems like they are having a silent talk with themselves. Nervously, Kagome plays with her hair, hoping they will take her excuse. Glancing at the dirty dishes, she makes a dash for them.

"I better go wash these up so we can go. You know how Inuyasha gets when he has to wait!"

With that, she practically runs to the stream to wash the dishes. She forgot, however, that a certain hanyou was there. Waiting for her. Glancing up as she gets to the stream, Kagome mentally groans at her luck. There stood Inuyasha, waiting for her. Slowing down her pace she tries to think of why he is acting so strangely. She gets to the stream and he just looks at her with his gold eyes. Clearing her throat, Kagome kneels down and starts to clean the dishes. Doing it at a very slow rate, hoping against hope, that Inuyasha would just turn around and go away or demand she hurry up. Glancing at him from the corner of her eyes she decides he won't leave until she's done and he has his say. Sighing, she stands, stacking the dishes beside her. She folds her hands in front of her in a nervous gesture and clears her throat again.

"Inuyasha, did you want to say something?"

Inuyasha stays quiet to her question. Finally getting the nerve to look at him, Kagome turns to face him and is shocked to see fear and…love? In his eyes. Kagome stares into his eyes and feels like she is drowning in them. Before she knows it, Inuyasha grabs her hands and pulls her close to him. Instinctively, Kagome raises her other hand to stop herself from falling and feels his heartbeat underneath her hand. It seemed as if it was pounding as hard as hers. Still looking into his eyes, she tries to think up why he is acting so strange. Leaning his head down, Inuyasha captures her lips with his own. Shocked that Inuyasha was kissing _her_, Kagome freezes. She feels his fangs nip her bottom lip and his tongue caress her lips, asking for her to open up for him. His clawed hand runs through her hair, massaging her head, pulling her closer to his firmer body. Gasping at the feel of him against her, she opens her mouth and his tongue slips inside to play with her tongue. Still shell shocked, Kagome doesn't move from her position.

_'This is what I've always wanted right? I've always wanted Inuyasha to kiss me like this. But…it doesn't feel right. I feel like I am betraying someone. But I'm not promised to anyone. Yet…I feel like this is so wrong. Like I am cheating on someone. But who? I don't love Koga. Hojo is just a friend. Could it be…Sesshomaru? Because he asked me to be his mate? But I don't love him. Right? I'm just infatuated with him_ _because he is so good looking. I'm not betraying him…right?'_

Pushing against Inuyasha's chest, Kagome breaks the kiss and turns her face from his eyes. His eyes were always her undoing. His ears were just too cute but his beautiful amber eyes always showed her what he was truly feeling. Having not known what to say why she didn't feel right kissing him, she just remains quiet, feeling him panting slightly from the kiss he had given her. Thoughts raced through her mind. Why? Why did Inuyasha kiss her now? Was it because Sesshomaru last night had declared her his mate? Is that why Inuyasha was acting so odd? Was he afraid of losing her? Deciding she was never a coward, Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes again to ask him that very question.

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha looks at Kagome's intense gaze and smiles. "Yes Kagome?"

"Are you…Are you alright?"

"Yes, why?"

"You've been acting strange."

"How?"

"Normally, you always complain about my cooking. Instead, today you _thanked _me for the meal and didn't complain at all. Now your kissing me? I want to know why? Is it because Sesshomaru claimed me as his mate last night? Is that why your acting so strange?"

Growling at the memory of his half brother's hands on Kagome, Inuyasha grabs Kagome and pulls her closer. "Listen bitch. Your mine. Not Koga's and not my half brother's. You promised to stay with me, you freed me from a fifty year old curse. You love me, I know you do. I won't let my emotionless half brother take you from me. Your mine!"

Getting angry at his declaration, Kagome was about to put him in his place until he pushed her roughly behind him and withdrew his sword. Peeking around Inuyasha's shoulder Kagome's eyes widen to see the western lord dog demon staring at them with anger in his eyes. His newly formed left hand rested on the hilt of his demon sword.

"Sesshomaru, back off!"

Scoffing at the lame rebuke, Sesshomaru stepped closer to the two. "This Sesshomaru stated his intentions to the miko. Touching her, kissing her, is not allowed little brother. She is my mate, and will not be touched by anyone, lest of all you. Release her and I may let you go without punishment."

Growling threateningly at his older half brother, Inuyasha steps closer to Sesshomaru. "She is mine Sesshomaru. Don't think you can put your filthy claws on her and get away from it. I still haven't beaten you to a pulp because of your outrageous claim as her mate. You can take your hand off of your sword – hey what the fuck? You have BOTH arms?!"

Smirking , Sesshomaru holds up his newly formed arm. "It seems my mate wanted me to have my arm back little brother. She was kind enough to give it back to me while we were occupied. Right before you interrupted us."

Growling threateningly, Inuyasha remembered _exactly_ what had happened before he "interrupted" them. Taking a step forward, Inuyasha raised his sword, ready to attack. Having heard enough Kagome runs in between the two brothers. "Stop this! This is ridiculous! Inuyasha, you love Kikyo, remember her? Your former lover? The one that shot you with an arrow? The same one that you run off to see every chance you get? And Sesshomaru! I told you last night! I won't be anyone's mate that cannot say they love me for me!" Breathing hard from her announcement, Kagome glares at Sesshomaru. Inwardly smiling at his miko's emotions, Sesshomaru steps closer to Kagome to caress her cheek with his clawed hand.

"Miko, this Sesshomaru will provide for you and our pups. More so then any other being. You will be happy tending to my needs and the needs of our pups. You are worthy of everything this Sesshomaru can give you. This Sesshomaru will guard and protect you and yours always. Your kitsune pup will be this Sesshomaru's pup as well. No one will dare harm you and you will be well cared for."

"And what about love Sesshomaru? Affection? Caring for someone else? I don't care about anything you can offer me! I want someone to see me for me and love me for me! No one else! And no one, I mean no one, will force me to 'mate' them."

"Kagome, Sesshomaru can't feel anything like love! He's a cold, emotionless shell – "

"Inuyasha osuwari!" (sit)

_Thump_

Kagome was breathing hard from her declaration and Inuyasha was laying in a crater the size of his body. Groaning he started to sit up. Sesshomaru looked on, slightly amused that his half younger brother could be controlled by such a weak ningen. (human) But was she really weak? She proved to be his match when she stood up against him, the all mighty Sesshomaru. She survived all of his attacks on her person. Hell, she even survived and injured that wretched half-breed Naraku. She couldn't be that weak, could she? He, Sesshomaru would not take a weak ningen for a mate. No, she wasn't weak. She had her own strength. Sesshomaru was brought out of his musings when Kagome turned from the sight of Inuyasha and glared at Sesshomaru before walking quickly back to camp.

"Sesshomaru!"

Turning to see his half brother standing up from the dirt, Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow in question. "Yes hanyo?" (half demon)

"Leave Kagome alone! She's mine!"

"She is unclaimed. She bears no mark and her scent carries that of an innocent."

Growling, Inuyasha fisted his clawed hands. "She will be mine!"

Shrugging, Sesshomaru blended in with the shadows, leaving an angry hanyo behind.

_Back At Camp_

Kagome was literally fuming. Stepping out of the shadows, she looked at the camp. Miroku was nursing his red cheek, obviously coming from Sango. Shippo was licking a lollipop and playing with his fox fire. The trio looked up at her as she sat in front of the fire. Miroku and Sango looked at each other. They heard a loud thump and believed Inuyasha had ticked off Kagome again, earning him a "osuwari". Miroku decided the silence had gone on long enough and cleared his throat to get the young miko's attention. Kagome looked up from her musings to see Miroku and Sango staring at her. Shippo had gone back to licking his dessert, ignoring the adults.

"What did the baka do now Lady Kagome?"

Kagome growled low in her throat, surprising the demon slayer and monk. "What did he do? More like what _didn't_ he do!"

"Kagome, what happened?" asked Sango. Sango felt like Kagome was like her little sister. If the baka hanyo did something to upset her sister, boy was he going to hear from it from her!

Sighing Kagome decided to tell them. She told them about Sesshomaru wanting to claim her as his mate which earned her shocked stares and then being bombarded with hundreds of questions at the same time. After answering all of their questions, Kagome continued on with her story, ending on how Inuyasha had kissed her, Sesshomaru caught them, and the argument. Kagome ran her hand through her hair exasperated.

"The thing is, I'm honored Sesshomaru would want me as his mate, and secretly, I'm really happy about it! But I'm supposed to be in love with Inuyasha. But Inuyasha is always going off to see Kikyo, so why would he need me? I don't know if I still love him or not either. It's just so confusing! I just want someone to see me as me! Not as Kikyo, not as her incarnation, just me, Kagome. Am I in the wrong Sango?"

Sango shook her head violently. "No Kagome. But maybe, you should test the two."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Well, demons mate with someone who can provide for them and their offspring. You told Lord Sesshomaru that you didn't want that, you wanted love. Inuyasha obviously is jealous of his brother wanting your attention. So put them through a test."

"What kind of test?"

"Not in a sense of strength. That would end up badly. But what about testing them on their emotions for you?"

Kagome looked at Sango weirdly, still not understanding. Miroku, however, caught on. "What the lovely Sango is trying to say Lady Kagome, is why not make them prove to you how much they care for you?"

Sango nodded and continued, "Make them court you, give them both a chance to prove what they can do for you. Like giving you the love and affection you deserve. This will also help you understand your feelings for both brothers. If one of them refuses to do the test, you know his true feelings, if both agree then you can start better understanding how you feel for them individually and you can see how each would treat you."

Kagome tapped her chin in thought. Could she really do that? Right now her emotions were so confusing! She always thought Sesshomaru handsome and sexy but Inuyasha…well he was Inuyasha. Brash, courageous, loving, kind, rough, he was everything she wouldn't want in a man but she was drawn to him. Still…Sesshomaru obviously wanted a chance to earn her love so why not? This would make Inuyasha pick her or Kikyo for good and Kagome could finally earn the person that loved her…for her. Smiling Kagome came to a decision.

"That's a great idea Sango! Now all I have to do is think up a way to tell Inuyasha and Sesshomaru!"

At that time, Inuyasha walked into camp, his cute doggy ears perked up at the sound of his name. "What about me and Sesshomaru?"

Kagome turned to see Inuyasha walking into the clearing where they made their camp. Kagome thought for a moment. Should she tell him now? He still seemed peeved about earlier. After glancing at Inuyasha's rigid form Kagome shook her head.

"Nothing for you to worry about Inuyasha. So are we going shard hunting today?"

Of course, Inuyasha knew Kagome was avoiding the topic but hunting shards was defiantly on the agenda today! So gathering up the pack, with Inuyasha in the lead, the gang headed out. Unnoticed, a pair of golden eyes followed them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Whew! What a day! I'm so glad it's over!" Kagome exclaimed. Sango nodded in agreement, it had been tough. All together they had defeated six demons. Four were after the Jewel Kagome had around her neck, the other two held pieces of it that they had to reclaim. But something was troubling Sango. During the last two fights, she was sure Kagome would have sustained an injury only to come out unscathed.

_~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_ _Sango was busy holding off the youkai attacks from behind Miroku, while Inuyasha continued to battle head first. Looking off to the side, Sango saw Kagome protecting Shippou with an arrow ready to fire. The youkai was some kind of snake demon that had multiple heads and hands. Sango continued protecting Miroku's back while Keriara was flying overhead, trying to distract the damn youkai. Breathing heavily, Sango glanced again at Kagome to make sure she was okay only to see a part of the snake demons tail go behind Kagome._

"Kagome look out! Behind you!"

But the warning came too late. Kagome spun around from the warning only to see the raised tail, about to strike her down. Screaming, Sango threw hew weapon at the demon and ran over to Kagome. Before her eyes, the tail of the youkai came down and before it struck Kagome, there was a flash of green and dust rose up. Reaching the site, Sango looked for the remains of Kagome only to see Kagome kneeling in the dirt, coughing. Leaning down Sango grabbed Kagome's arms.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

"Hai Sango. I'm okay. What happened?"

"The demon was about to attack you!"

Looking over to where the demon was, the girls see a pile of gooey flesh. Stepping closer to it, Sango could smell what seemed to be poison. Wait, there was a green flash, right before the youkai had attacked Kagome…

"Oi! Wench! Stop day dreaming and finish off this damn youkai!"

Growling at Inuyasha, Kagome picked up her bow and arrow and shot the remains of the youkai, thus ending the fight. Glancing at the tree line, Sango swore she saw Sesshomaru. But if he saved Kagome, wouldn't he want her to know he did it?

"Sango! Come on we need to find the shikon shard before the demon regenerates."

Nodding, Sango gave one last glance to the trees and headed to the group.

~~~~~~~~~End Of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sango? Are you okay?"

Sango looked up to the concerned eyes of Kagome. Smiling, she waved Kagome off. "Yes I'm fine. Did you want to take a bath before dinner?"

"No, I will take it after. Come on let's fix dinner, you know how Inuyasha gets when he wants his Ramen."

Laughing, the girls started dinner. The night was spent stress free except with Miroku nursing some new bruises courtesy of a certain demon slayer. Inuyasha remained a bit preoccupied, and it seemed to the group they knew why. Especially when soul stealers were sighted and Inuyasha quietly stood up and left the campsite. Sighing Kagome announced she was going to take a bath and Sango joined her. Sango decided to remain quiet about what she saw, and it seemed as if Kagome didn't notice anything during the fight or how quiet Sango was. The bath was quickly done and the girls headed back to camp. Kagome noticed that Inuyasha still wasn't present and sighed, trying not to feel hurt or betrayed.

"I think I will hit the sack early tonight. Good night guys. Come on Shippou time for bed."

Miroku nodded and sat against a tree, ready to have the first watch, or until Inuyasha returned. Sango laid against Kerira and closed her eyes, her brain tired from all the stood and picking up a tired fox kit, snuggled into her sleeping bag with the young kit snuggled close to her chest. It seemed that Miroku had just fallen asleep when said hanyou came back into the campsite. Glancing at Inuyasha, Miroku noticed that Inuyasha continued to look at Kagome's sleeping form. Jumping into the tree closest to Kagome, Inuyasha laid on the branches, he looked over his pack and his golden eyes came to rest on the young miko, the current holder of his heart.

_'I won't let that bastard take you Kagome. You promised you'd stay by my side, you released me from my confinement, you've taken care of me for the years we've been together, you even stayed by me after the many times I transformed into a full blooded youkai. I won't let you go. I will do whatever I have to, to keep you.'_

With that the young hanyo quickly fell into a restless slumber.

Not too far away, the Lord of the Western Lands returned to his pack to greet a sleepy Rin and an exhausted imp. Rin tackled Sesshomaru's legs in greeting. Patting her head he walked over to a boulder and sat down. Closing his eyes he started to meditate when he felt a warm body lay next to him. Opening up his eyes a little he saw Rin had curled up next to him and had fallen asleep. He inwardly smiled softly and ran his clawed hands through her black hair. Her hair reminded him of a certain miko. Sighing, he closed his eyes once again only to have the same miko plagued his thoughts. Sesshomaru grimaced. He obviously wouldn't get much sleep tonight. Seeing the hanyo kiss his intended mate had enraged him. His inner beast was nearly released and that would have ended badly. He knew the hanyo was dear to the miko and he didn't want to push her further away. Even if that meant he couldn't kill his half breed worth of a brother then so be it. But the miko would be his, and his alone. He just had to think up a way to convince her of the same thing. Thinking back, Sesshomaru remembered that he had taken his pack the same route of that of his half brothers. Sesshomaru did not trust Inuyasha to keep what was his safe nor did he trust Inuyasha not to try to take Sesshomaru's intended. Sesshomaru had been enraged when he saw Kagome alone, unprotected during a battle. The worthless halfbreed had left the young miko to protect herself and her young pup alone. Sesshomaru watched as she tried to help her pack mates yet did not sense the danger she was in. Had Sesshomaru not stepped in, Kagome and more then likely her pup as well – would have been slain. All because the worthless halfbreed was too weak to protect the miko while defeating an enemy. It disgusted Sesshomaru that Kagome's life would have been extinguished so easily had he not interfered. He would have to claim her immediately, even if that meant kidnapping her and pupping her in order to get her to agree to be his mate.

The next morning, Inuyasha's pack gathered their items and hit the dirt road. Kagome kept thinking of how to tell Inuyasha and Sesshomaru her decision without it escalating into a fight between the two brothers. During the day, the group came across three demons, which were all disposed of quickly. There were no shards present so the group kept walking. Unknowing to them, Sesshomaru was right behind them with Rin, Jakken, and Ah-Un . Sesshomaru had masked their scents so Inuyasha would not smell them. Kagome knew though. After they had started traveling she felt two demonic and one ningen aura. When the gang took a break, Kagome had snuck off to confirm if Sesshomaru was indeed following them. Staying behind the trees, she had peeked around to see Rin playing in a field of flowers, Jakken chasing her, Ah-Un grazing nearby and Sesshomaru sitting, watching them. He had turned his head and looked directly at her, but there was no way he could see her right? Gasping, Kagome turned and ran back to where her friends where. Ignoring their curious glances, they stood and continued on with their journey. And so, for nearly a week it was like that. Wake up, make breakfast, continue on their journey, fight demons after the shards Kagome had in her keep, then making camp and resting for the night. All week Kagome had thought up plans on how to convince the two brothers on how to go with her plan. But each time she came up with a plan, she discarded it. Finally, one afternoon she came up with a great way to convince the two how to go with her plan. Later that night, when everyone was eating dinner, Kagome decided to put her plan into action. She knew Sesshomaru was still near. Not only did she feel his presence but she caught glimpses of him when no one else was looking.

"Inuyasha, I am going to get a drink of water. I'll be right back."

Inuyasha nodded and Kagome made her way to the stream then turned and headed East. It didn't take long before she saw the destination. Stopping in the shadows, she watched as Rin talked nonstop and Jakken muttering about "onna ningens" . Grinning to herself she looked over the camp but didn't see Sesshomaru. Puzzled, Kagome turned and started walking back to the stream. Maybe he went off to think or something. Still deep in thought Kagome didn't notice someone in front of her until she ran into him. Before she could fall down strong arms grabbed her and hauled her up against his chest. Blinking in surprise, Kagome looked up into the amber eyes of Sesshomaru. Kagome's heart sped up at the closeness of where they were. Sesshomaru had both arms around her shoulders, her hands were pressed against his chest, their noses were almost touching. Gulping Kagome squirmed trying to edge away. In retaliation, Sesshomaru growled warningly low in his throat and held her tighter. She stopped struggling and looked at him in question. Sesshomaru allowed a small smile to grace his usually stoic face as he leaned down further and nipped her lips with his fangs. Gasping at the contact, Sesshomaru went further and kissed her bottom lip, trailing kisses down her chin, throat, then up to her ear. He tugged on her earlobe and she moaned softly. Growling in response he lifted his head and brought his lips crashing against hers. Her hands gripped his haori to stop from her knees from buckling. Sesshomaru licked her lips, demanding for them to open. Obliging him, Kagome felt his tongue caress her and trace her mouth to his memory. Finally lifting his head, Sesshomaru smirked at the dazed expression on her face. Nuzzling her neck, he softly purred his approval in his chest. Coming back to Earth, Kagome cleared her throat and stepped back from Sesshomaru. Growling at the loss of his intended mate, Sesshomaru looked at her. She was beautiful with her shiny raven hair cascading down her shoulders, her chest heaving from the kiss, and her wondrous brown eyes looking confused and aroused. Sesshomaru started to take a step to her but Kagome held up her hand to stop him. Narrowing his eyes, he glared at Kagome. Nervously, Kagome cleared her throat again.

"Sesshomaru I came to talk to you, about being your mate."

_'So the miko has finally seen the light in accepting this Sesshomaru's offer. About time ningen.'_

"You have decided to become this Sesshomaru's intended?"

Glaring at him, Kagome put her hands on her hips. "No I have not! I have come to a decision but I am waiting for someone else to show up so I can tell you." Motioning towards the stream, Kagome turned and sat by the water. Sesshomaru grimaced and sat down on a rock, awaiting for the mysterious person to come out so he would learn this 'decision' his soon to be mate made.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was fidgeting. Kagome had been gone a long time and he was getting anxious. He kept sniffing the air, he knew she was nearby and no youkai were around but that didn't stop his nervousness. Miroku and Sango had finished dinner and had already cleaned up. They both knew Kagome went to Sesshomaru but also knew they couldn't tell the hanyo this, he would just ruin Kagome's plan.

"That's it! The wench has been gone long enough! I am going to find her!"

"Inuyasha calm down, I am sure Lady Kagome is fine."

Growling, Inuyasha turned to the monk and glared at him. "The baka wench left her bow and arrows here! She could get hurt. I am going after her!"

At that, the hanyo sped off towards the stream. Sighing, the monk and demon slayer got comfortable and waited for the drama to unfold. As Inuyasha got closer, a new smell hit him. One that he knew all too well.

_'Sesshomaru! That teme (bastard)! I will kill him for being near my Kagome!'_

Coming to a halt to the stream, he saw Sesshomaru sitting on a rock and Kagome sitting near the water. Growling, he rushed to Kagome's side as she stood. Sniffing her he grew furious to smell his brother on her. Her lips looked swollen too which meant…

"Sesshomaru! What the hell did you do to Kagome?"

"Nothing she didn't want little brother."

Unsheathing Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha was ready to charge at his brother but a small, delicate hand on his arm stopped him. Glancing down at Kagome, she shook her head.

"Nothing happened Inuyasha. I just wanted to talk to the two of you, alone."

Inuyasha put his sword up and stepped closer to Kagome, earning a growl from Sesshomaru. Shooting a victorious glance at his older brother Inuyasha looked down at Kagome.

"What is it?"

Sighing, Kagome nervously ran her hand through her hair. "Well…umm…I…"  
Seeing her having trouble forming the words Sesshomaru stepped in, "She has come to a decision about being my mate."

Nodding Kagome continued before Inuyasha could start another scene. "I've decided to give you both a chance at earning my love."

Shocked, both brothers looked at her. Kagome fidgeted rethinking her plan but it was too late to back out now. Inuyasha scoffed and crossed his arms. Sesshomaru looked at her with a blank expression. Kagome wondered again why she had indeed chosen this path, but reminded herself she wanted to be loved for herself not for anyone else. Just as she thought she couldn't take the silence Inuyasha, his typical self, burst out in anger.

"What do you mean a chance at earning your love? You love me! I know you do! There's no way you can love that teme brother of mine! You promised me you'd stay by my side! Your mine Kagome!"

Getting angry, Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "I said I _did _love you baka! But do you care? No! You keep going to my other half, the dead priestess, remember her? The one you keep betraying me for? Well now I don't know if I love you or not! If Sesshomaru wants me as his mate then he has to prove to me he cares for me just like you have too! If you don't like it then stop saying I am yours! I am not a possession! I am a ningen with feelings!"

Sesshomaru blinked at Kagome when she admitted she may not love the hanyo. Maybe he did stand a better chance at earning her as his mate then his idiotic half brother. "Miko, what are your terms for this challenge?"

Looking at Sesshomaru Kagome answered, "You cannot kill each other or fight. You both have to try to earn my affections by courting me. You cannot be with anyone else while courting me. Inuyasha this means you have to choose, Kikyo or me. You cannot kidnap me or my friends either. Lastly, no threats to me or anyone else that I care about. This includes each other. I don't want either one of you hurting the other over me. I want the right to choose whoever earns my love. Any questions?"

Sesshomaru pondered this for a moment. The miko had unsuspectingly offered a challenge to him and the hanyo. Of course Sesshomaru wouldn't back down but he had terms of his own. "Fine miko but I too have terms. You will not fight against this Sesshomaru no matter what. Any gifts I give you, you will accept, no matter what it is. You will stay with me one week and the hanyo one week each. While with me you will obey me."

Kagome grew angry with the word "obey". But before she could say anything Inuyasha barked out, "No! Not only no but _hell _no! There's no way she will be staying with you teme!"

"Inuyasha, osuwari!"

Inuyasha yelped as he was dragged to the ground by the rosary around his neck. "Sesshomaru," began Kagome, "I will agree to your terms but Shippo will come with me. I am like his mother and I will not leave him alone with Inuyasha and I will only promise to TRY to…obey…you. Deal?"

Knowing Kagome had to swallow her pride at the promise, Sesshomaru nodded his approval. "You have stayed with the hanyo one week already. Tomorrow I will arrive to collect you for my week." Using his demonic speed, Sesshomaru closed the distance between him and the miko and captured her lips with his. Before the rising Inuyasha could do anything, Sesshomaru disappeared into the foliage. Lifting a hand to her lips Kagome looked to where Sesshomaru disappeared stunned. Shaking her head, she looked at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, do you agree to my terms?"

"What the hell Kagome? You belong to me! Not that bastard!"

"Inuyasha, I've loved you a long time but each time you went to Kikyo you broke my heart. I deserve someone who loves me and sees me for me not as Kikyo's incarnation, not as a shard detector, just me, Kagome. I'm giving you a chance to earn my love and prove to me that you love me and want me."

"Keh! Fine wench! I will agree!"

Nodding Kagome gestured to where their camp was, "Come on, the others must be worried."

Grumbling Inuyasha crossed his arms and walked back to camp behind Kagome. When Sango and Miroku saw Kagome and Inuyasha, they looked at them questioningly. Sighing, Kagome sat down and nodded. "They agreed to my terms but Sesshomaru came up with his own terms."

"What did he demand Kagome?" asked Sango.

Twirling a strand of her hair Kagome answered, "He said that I would not interfere with his fights, I must accept any gifts he gives me, and I stay with him and Inuyasha one week each. Tomorrow he will come and take me and Shippo to stay with him for a week."

Shocked into silence, the two just stared at Kagome. Inuyasha had jumped into the tree overhead and watched silently. Kagome stood and laid in her sleeping bag where Shippo was already snoring. Caressing his locks out of his hair Kagome smiled softly at her young adopted son. Soon, she too fell asleep. The monk and demon slayer looked at each other and sighed.

"I hope this doesn't end badly for Kagome."

"My dear Sango, Kagome is strong. She will survive. The question is, who will she choose and what consequence will she have to pay for her choice?"

Rubbing her aching head, Sango laid down and tried to sleep, while Miroku laid near her. Staring at the stars, Sango made a wish.

_'Please let Kagome end up happy…'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Well I am trying to lengthen my chapters each time, seeing as the drama will unfold soon. If you have any questions or comments just post it in the review or email me at Lydia_

Many thanks to those who have already commented! I never expected so many reviews so soon XD  
Hope you liked the chapter, more coming soon!

Ja ne!

Question: If you know some more Japanese words please tell me! I haven't seen anime in a few months so I forgot some of my Japanese words, I'd be much obliged for some help!  
Also, does anyone know the names of the two demon wolves that travel with Koga?  
I'm also trying to decide if I want lemon in my story, tell me what yah think! Should I or shouldn't I?__


	3. Chapter 3 Sesshomaru's Day

Wow, I got a lot of responses for my story! I'm so thankful!!! I didn't think my story would be such a huge hit! Also, thanks everyone for the Japanese words ideas. I really appreciate them.  
Argarito Minna!  
I'm sorry I have not updated in so long…But with my new computer I forgot to buy Microsoft Office so I got behind. Then with my Grandfather getting into a car wreck, then he died, then I got engaged, and later was dumped, and with school being here and I was trying to get my CNA class over and done with while taking four other classes and just gah! I also have had a lot of deaths in our family in the past four months. Just a lot going on so I'm very sorry for the wait but those patient enough – here it is!!! Finally!!! I also updated Chapters 1 and 2 and resubmitted those. So check them out if you can.  
Anyway – on to chapter 3!!!!!!

**Chapter 3 Sesshomaru-Day One**

Kagome woke up to someone laying next to her. Smiling with her eyes closed she cuddles closer to her kitsune's body until she realized the body she was next to was much larger then a child's. 'Eeping' she jumps up and sees Inuyasha laying next to her, watching her with a smirk. Kagome's shock turns into full blooded rage as she puts her hands on hips and tries to calm down so as not to waken up the others with the baka's actions.

"Inuyasha…I will ask this once…and only once…Why are you in my sleeping bag?"

Inuyasha sits up and sits in his normal style with his sword in between his legs. Staring at her, Inuyasha wonders how he could have missed Kagome's beauty when she is mad. Her heart was beating rapidly due to her chest breathing so hard, her flushed face, the sparkles in her eyes, the wind whispering against her hair, and her pouty red lips.

"INUYASHA!!!"

Blinking Inuyasha looks at Kagome. "Nani bitch? What is it?"

Getting angrier at his name calling she stomps her foot in frustration and starts to yell, waking up the others.

"What were you thinking sleeping next to me?!"

Standing up, Inuyasha looks into her eyes. "Because when that teme comes to get you he will smell me and leave you alone. He never accepts being second or accepting anything that had belonged to someone else."

"So…your saying you would use me to stop Sesshomaru trying to earn my affections?"

Inuyasha, realizing his mistake takes a step back. "Kagome, I –"

"Osuwari!!!"

Making a huge crater, Kagome turns and starts to pack her things angrily.

_Who does he think he is? Treating me like that, he deserves being beaten by Sesshomaru for treating me that way. Wait… did I just think about Sesshomaru defending my honor? Why would I do that? I don't love him though do I? I thought I loved him as a crush not true love. I do get aroused just thinking about his kisses but that doesn't mean I love him right? Or am I so easy that when a guy kisses me I'm aroused? Am I that easy? No – I don't think I am, but…Ugh! I need to talk to Sango but Sesshomaru will be here soon._Looking over at the group Kagome sees the others already woke up and started breakfast.

"Sango, will you come with me to the river to wash up?"

Looking up from making the rice, Sango looks over at the forest. "Shouldn't Sesshomaru be here soon? It's nearly dawn and he is an early riser."

"Sango, please!"

Sighing, Sango knew she couldn't resist her sister. "Hai, okay. Miroku, if Sesshomaru comes, tell him we will be back shortly."

Nodding Miroku watches as Kagome gathered some things from her pack and the two women disappeared into the foliage. Looking at Inuyasha starting to get up he shakes his head at the baka's attitude. If he kept this up he would push Kagome right into Sesshomaru's hands, and if that happened he and Sango may be forced to travel with Sesshomaru, for they could not travel without Kagome or Shippo.

With Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru barely slept during the night, trying to meditate on what to do with his intended here with him at last. He could kidnap her and the pup she has and take her to his castle until she realizes he is the one she should be with but he had already agreed to her terms and he did have his honor. Sighing Sesshomaru looks at the sky.

_It's nearly dawn, I will go ahead and retrieve my mate. I do not want to leave her with the hanyou too long, he will get ideas to separate the two of us and that I will not allow. That mutt may force me to break my word to the miko and kill him. But I will honor my mate's decision and test. I will show her that I am the best provider not that mutt. Ah, finally, dawn. Time to bring my mate to be in my pack where she belongs._

Standing and walking to Jakken, Sesshomaru kicks the abused toad, waking him. Jakken, grumbling about onnas sees its Sesshomaru not Rin and he jumps up, bowing before his Master.

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Jakken, I will return shortly, watch Rin and take her back to the castle. If anything happens to her, I will kill you."

"H-h-hai Sesshomaru-sama."

Nodding, Sesshomaru walks off to the forest to pick up his mate. Upon entering his mates camp he notices the hanyou in a tree, growling at him and the monk coming to greet him. Looking around he sees the kitsune trembling in fear behind the weird yellow contraption his miko carries with her, but not the said female or the demon slayer. Growling he turns to the monk.

"Where is my mate monk? Beware, if you have broken the terms to our agreement you will not live past this day."

Grinning at the threat Miroku steps forward and bows.  
"Sesshomaru-sama, welcome to our camp. I am afraid Kagome-chan is not ready yet. She is in the forest with Lady Sango, 'talking' and will return shortly, please join me for tea while waiting for them to return."

Sesshomaru's cold eyes observe the monk and his instincts tell him the monk is being honest. Nodding his head Sesshomaru turns to leave. "Then I will retrieve her myself."

"Sesshomaru-sama I would not recommend you seeing Kagome-sama yet. They are having a girl talk, and you never interrupt a girl talk."

Sesshomaru turns and growls at the monk. "I do not care about this girl talk. It is time for my mate to spend time with me and she will come with me."

"Keh! She will be running back to me in a day after being with you! You're a cold and lifeless teme! There's no way Kagome will stay with you by choice!"

Ignoring the hanyou Sesshomaru follows the scent of his mate.

With Sango and Kagome

Kagome washed her face and brushed her teeth, the entire time telling Sango how confused she felt. Did she love Sesshomaru? Or was it just an intense infatuation? Did Inuyasha love her? Really love her, or just didn't want his half brother to take what he thought was his?

"Well that's about it Sango, can you believe me? I thought I loved Inuyasha but I feel like the past three years my love has diminished not grown. It doesn't hurt as much when he goes off to see Kikyo or abandons me to danger just to protect Kikyo anymore. Yet, I always had a crush on Sesshomaru, but I thought it didn't mean anything. When he kisses me…I well, I feel treasured. What do I do?"

"Kagome, do you feel different when Inuyasha kisses you instead of Sesshomaru?"

"I feel as if I am drowning in Inuyasha's kiss, it's gentle but shy. Seshomaru's kiss is demanding and sometimes rough but I still like it. Am I a horrible person?"

"No Kagome your not but you have your old love proclaiming your his because Sesshomaru threatens to take you away from Inuyasha. You need to spend more time with Sesshomaru to sort out your feelings. The best thing to do is think about this problem rationally."

"I'm..afraid, that Inuyasha just said he cares for me because of Sesshomaru's claim."

"Has Inuyasha really said he cares for you?"

Kagome thought for a moment and gasped. He HADN'T said he cared for her at all! "Sango, your right! He has only said I was his. Does that mean he just wants me with him because of what I can do?"

Sango sighed, she could see the tears in Kagome's eyes and knew she had to do something or else Sesshomaru might do harm to someone – namely inuyasha – if he was the reason Kagome was hurt. "Kagome, maybe that's true but you said you think you love Inuyasha as a brother but your confused if you love him that way or as a man. You need to spend some time with Sesshomaru to decide how you truly feel for both of them. No matter what, Miroku and I will never judge you. You will always be my sister and Miroku's..well I'm unsure what you would be to Miorku, maybe a sister."

Laughing the two hugged each other. "Thanks Sango, but I'm still unsure about loving Sesshomaru, I thought I did love him but now I'm scared to decide who I do love."

"You will know in time Kagome."

Hearing a sound the two turned towards the sound to see Sesshomaru standing there with an emotionless mask of indifference. Irritated that their talk was going to be left unfinished, Kagome turned to Sesshomaru to vent her irritation out on.

"Why are you here Sesshomaru? Didn't Miroku tell you we were talking and we would be back soon? Don't you trust me to keep my word? Oh that's right! You don't trust anyone just like Inuyasha! Sango-chan and I were talking about something important that you just casually interrupted without regret too! What do you have to say for yourself Sesshomaru?!"

"This Sesshomaru will not explain himself to you miko."

"Ooooh yes you will if you want me to go with you!!!"

"Miko –"

"My name is not miko! It's Kagome! Got it? Ka-go-me!"

Walking towards Kagome, Sesshomaru stood over her, looking down at her through half hidden eyes.

"Ka-go-me, come with this Sesshomaru, it is time for my week with you to start. I do feel some regret in interrupting you and our ningen comrade but it is time for us to depart."

Feeling all of her anger and irritation evaporate Kagome nodded. Smiling over at the shocked Sango Kagome grabbed her arm. "C'mon Sango, we need to get back to camp so I can say goodbye to everyone."

Nodding Sango followed Kagome back to camp until Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome by the waist.

"Why do you smell like my worthless half breed brother?"

Kagome blinks in confusion until she remembered what Inuyasha did and tears start to form in her eyes. Shutting her eyes close, she didn't want to let Sesshomaru see her tears, partly because she didn't want to seem weak and the other part so Inuyasha wouldn't be killed. Sesshomaru in fact though did smell her tears and saw one roll down her cheek. His inner beast whimpers at his mates distress. Nodding to Sango to leave them alone, Sango takes the hint and walks towards camp, leaving them alone in the forest.

"Mate, what happened to cause you this distress?"

Shaking her head Kagome refused to tell Sesshomaru, after all, if Inuyasha was possessive who knew how much possessive Sesshomaru was. Sesshomaru put a hand on her neck and leans down to lick her tears falling down then kisses her eyes. Showing affection was foreign to Sesshomaru but giving comfort was an inu youkai's right when it came to one's mate. With his other hand, Sesshomaru runs his hand through her hair while the other massages her neck. Pulling her close to his chest he purrs in his chest in an effort to calm his mate. Seeing her cry was tearing him apart, although he would never tell anyone – including her. Slowly, Kagome's sniffs and tears eased and finally stopped while Sesshomaru continued to purr and caress her. She nuzzled her face against Sesshomaru's chest, not knowing that this was a sign of affection and gratitude in inu language. Looking up into his eyes, Kagome blushed. She really didn't want to tell him what occurred but neither could she lie to him, not even to save Inuyasha. Clearing her throat she tried to move away from him but he tightened his hold on her so she couldn't move.

"Sesshomaru let me go, we need to go back to camp."

"After you tell this Sesshomaru what the hanyou did to cause those tears."

"Sesshomaru, I want to tell you but if I do you will want to kill Inuyasha and I can't have that, he's my best friend."

"As long as he stays that way and does not violate inu laws regarding mates, then I will not slay him. However, if he does violate the laws, he is susceptible to punishment as are all youkai are."

"But I don't know the laws! How do I know he's broken any if I do not know them?"

"Mate, tell me what he did and I will tell you if it is against inu youkai laws or not."

Sighing in exasperation Kagome made a decision. "No Sesshomaru. I won't endanger Inuyasha's life just because he is a baka. not until I know you will not harm him."

Tightening his hand on her neck, Sesshomaru growls in displeasure. _'Mate disobeying. Must submit! Must know about the hanyou!_' Sesshomaru's beast said. Agreeing with his beast Sesshomaru growled warningly to Kagome.

"You will tell this Sesshomaru what the half breed did."

"Not unless you promise not to hurt him even if he did break the youkai rules."

Leaning down he bit her shoulder in order to make her submissive and obedient. Kagome gasps from the pain on her shoulder and tries to move but Sesshomaru holds tight, biting harder, demanding she obey. Kagome struggles harder but Sesshomaru stays still, biting harder. Crying from pain and fear, Kagome quiets her struggles, letting the pain consume her, hoping to become unconscious so she wouldn't have to feel it. Feeling Kagome struggles lessen and finally stop, Sesshomaru releases her neck and licks the blood from her neck then licks the open and bruised deep cut he caused. Letting her go, he had to catch her before she fell to the ground in pain. Crying Kagome tries to flinch away from Sesshomaru, seeing this, the said youkai realizes that his intended had said she didn't know the inu youkai laws and yet he was punishing her in an inu way. How foolish can one be? He was sure he had pushed her away with his foolishness and carelessness. Nuzzling her neck in affection and apology, his inner beast lets out a small whimper in despair for how he had treated his intended mate.  
_  
'Mate sad, fearful of us. Must regain her trust.'  
_  
Kagome, even though sobbing her heart out, feels his whimper and stops struggling to get away from him. Trying to calm down a little Kagome tries to relax in Sesshomaru's hold while he massages the back of her neck and continues to nuzzle her neck. Feeling her body start to somewhat calm he raises his head and looks at her with a completely different expression on his face. Looking up at him, Kagome gasps. There was…sadness and …apology? In his eyes? Sesshomaru sorry? Sniffing, Kagome rubs her eyes and looks into his eyes again and still sees the same expression.

Kagome leans forward and tentatively hugs him, unsure. Sesshomaru puts one arm around her and lays his chin on her head. "Mate, this Sesshomaru….regrets hurting you. It is the inu alpha male way to make his female obey him and to be submissive to him. It had….slipped, this Sesshomaru's mind that you did not know our laws. It will not happen again, I request you do not hold this against this Sesshomaru."

Still looking into his eyes Kagome nodded, without tears in her eyes. "Yes Sesshomaru, I will not hold it against you but you did hurt me and now I will be hesitant to be near you because of what you did but I will not hold your mistake against you, I am only telling you what may happen because of the way you acted."

Nodding Sesshomaru nuzzles her injured neck and licks it. He knew that full blooded inu's had healing saliva to help heal one's pack. He continues to lick at it until it is only a minor bruise then nuzzles her neck again. Staning up he pulls her up, gently, with him. He grabs her hand and starts to walk back to her camp.

"Come mate, we need to retrieve your pup and depart from my half brother's camp."

Smiling Kagome follows him at his side. "I agree Sesshomaru, but one question, why does my neck not hurt anymore? Did you do something to it?"

"Hai mate. Full blooded male inu youkai have a healing ability to help heal his pack. I used it on you to help heal the damage I caused to you and relieve you of your pain."

"I see. Thank you Sesshomaru. It doesn't hurt anymore."

Nodding, he watched her pick up some strange items and walked by his side. Pulling her closer to him, he starts to walk back to her camp. The faster he got her out of that worthless half breeds camp the better.

At Camp…

Inuyasha waited impatiently for Kagome to get back. He was so sure that she would be spitting mad and would not go with Sesshomaru and instead stay with him. After all, she had been with him for over three years, and hardly ever saw his teme of a brother except when to do battle among themselves or at Naraku. Sango had come back awhile ago, alone. She explained that Sesshomaru wanted to talk to Kagome alone. He probably caught Inuyasha's scent and wanted to know why. But they had been alone long enough, where was Kagome? Picking up the couples scents he sniffed and realized Kagome was peaceful and serene, not angry like he thought she would be.

_She should be mad as hell, instead she smells as if she is peaceful and happy. Why is that? Does she truly wish to go with my half brother? Does she really want him instead of me? How can that be though? I was waiting for Kikyo to go to Hell so Kagome and I could be together, did I wait too long? No, she loves me I know. She still hates it when I go to see Kikyo, she does still loves me, I know that for sure! She sure as fuck not going to fall in love with Sesshomaru, there's no way that would happen!!_

"Kagome-sama! Welcome back! I see Sesshomaru-sama brought you back. Was there any, ah, trouble?"

Kagome giggles and Sango smiles. "No no trouble Miroku. But I need to say goodbye because it is time to go with Sesshomaru."

Giving Miroku and Sango a hug and a smile Kagome stands in front of Inuyasha and timidly touches his hand. Sesshomaru growls low enough for only Inuyasha to hear, as a warning to keep his hands off of Kagome. Giving his half brother a defiance glare he looks back at Kagome and takes a step closer to her. Kagome stands still and looks at Inuyasha's eyes. She truly did love his eyes, they were beautiful and expressible.

"Kagome, about earlier…I…I'm sorry."

_Wow Inuyasha apologizing? He must truly want me not to be mad at him before I go with Sesshomaru. It's almost sweet of him._"I forgive you. I have to go. I will see you in one week Inuyasha." Hugging him with a disapproving glare from Sesshomaru, Kagome grabs her pack and picks up Shippo.

"Kagome-okaasan, why are we with Sesshomaru? Won't he try to kill us? Why wouldn't Inuyasha stop Sesshomaru from kidnapping us? Why didn't you fight Sesshomaru? Is he holding us hostage? Will we get to see Rin? I like Rin, she's fun! Kagome-okaasan, if we see Rin can I go play with her?"

Laughing, Kagome tweaked Shippo's nose. "We're with Sesshomaru because he and I had an agreement. We will stay with him for one week then go back to Inuyasha for one week. No he won't try to kill us. So no he won't come save us. Sesshomaru did not kidnap us, we have an agreement, we are going with him willingly. I didn't fight Sesshomaru because that is part of our agreement, I do not fight him. You might to get to see Rin, and if you do, yes you can play with her."

Sesshomaru continued walking, but he was actually surprised. He knew the miko had adopted a young kitsune, which that in itself was a miracle, because humans, especially with holy powers, did not accept any type of youkai, but she truly seemed to be like a mother to him, which was beyond his understanding. Weren't mikos supposed to hate all youkai? Yet here she was, answering her young kitsune's questions patiently while holding him. This only reinforced his decision that she should become his mate. Any pups they had would be well cared for by her. Of course by then she would have some Inu-youkai blood in her and she would be ever more protective over her pups. But she didn't have to know the changes she would endure once she became his.

"Kagome, it will be faster if we fly. Come here."

Smiling, Kagome stepped closer to Sesshomaru. The kitsune trembled a little in fear but Sesshomaru paid him no mind. Wrapping his arm around Kagome, he summoned his youkai cloud and headed towards his castle. Noticing that his intended shivered in the wind, he wrapped his tail around her to keep her and her kit warm.

'_Strange. Even with the wind, I can still smell her. Rain, her scent reminds me of after when it rains. The fresh, clean smell of the grass and flowers. She's even caressing my tail, she must trust me enough to feel so relaxed in my arms. I do wonder why she gave me back my other arm. I will have to question her about it later.'_

"We are here." Sesshomaru said, interrupting the talk between the two beside him. While Sesshomaru had been lost in his thoughts, Kagome and Shippo had been talking among themselves. Landing right outside of his castle, Sesshomaru walked towards the huge gate and entering the barrier protected castle.

Looking around, Kagome saw that they were at a gate. There were four guards, looking deadly and alert. Kagome walked close with Sesshomaru as they passed the entrance. Kagome felt the presence of a strong barrier. That must be how Sesshomaru protected his lands while he was gone. Inside, Kagome stopped amazed. There was a huge medieval looking castle. It looked to be five or six stories tall. At the top there was a blue flag with a white crescent moon on it, blowing in the wind. To the right was a gated garden and surrounding trees and bushes. Straight ahead were more buildings, one, Kagome hoped, to be a bath house. Over to the left was Ah-Uh grazing, while a harried Jakken rushed to Sesshomaru. Kagome noticed that Rin was nowhere to be seen.

"L-L-Lord Sesshomaru! You have returned quickly! This humble servant apologizes but that horrid kid, Rin has run off playing a game of 'Hide and go seek'! I cannot find Rin anywhere milord! Please forgive your humble servant!" Jakken said while bowing continually.

Kagome held back a laugh and looked to Sesshomaru. He had a bored expression on his face but Kagome could tell he was losing patience. Hearing Kagome laugh Jakken looked up and noticed Kagome beside Sesshomaru.

"You! What is a weak onna ningen doing with Sesshomaru-sama? Your not worthy of being in his –"

"Jakken! You will not talk to this Sesshomaru's intended that way else shall you wish for a painful death."

"Intended? Of course not Sesshomaru-sama! Pardon this lowly servant!" Jakken continued to bow down and beg for forgiveness.

Smiling, Kagome looked down in her arms to Shippo.

"Shippo, let's go find Rin okay?"

"Okay Kagome-okaasan!"

Kagome put Shippo down and they raced to the surrounding foliage, calling out Rin's name. Sesshomaru sniffed the air, he could tell she was close and unharmed. So he followed Kagome and her pup into the garden and sat down, with his back against a tree as he watched his future mate, her pup, and Jakken look for Rin. It wasn't long before he heard a screech and a laughing Rin came into view, being held by Kagome. Mentally, Sesshomaru smiled. He had come to acknowledge that Rin was like his own pup and it would not do well if Kagome rejected her. Any other normal demoness would reject Rin because she would fear her own pups would not receive the honor they deserve and would believe Rin would become a threat. Rejecting another's pups usually meant the pups were murdered before the mating ceremony took place. But he relaxed, seeing that Kagome would never hurt Rin, and he knew that he would never hurt Shippo, because that would hurt his miko.

_'Wait, 'my miko'? I suppose she is this Sesshomaru's miko. With her powers and my powers, no one would dare harm anything that is mine. She will give our pups strong powers that will help them make a place in this world.'_Sesshomaru came out of musings when Rin ran to him, trying to hide behind his left arm.

"Rin if you remember, this is Kagome. She will be with us for one week. You will treat her with respect."

"Hai Sesshomaru! I remember Kagome-chan! She's fun! Can we go play hide and seek again?"

Sesshomaru nods and watched his pup run to Kagome and tackle her legs.

"Kagome-chan lets play hide and go seek again!"

Laughing Kagome turns away from them and closes her eyes and starts to count. Giggling, Shippo and Rin run together to try to find a good hiding place. Hours later, Kagome collapses next to Sesshomaru, panting.

"Those kids would tire anyone out. Children have far too much energy."

Sesshomaru smirked a small smile, she had no idea how much energy Rin had. But, she would find out soon enough. Looking over at him, Kagome sees the smile and laughs joyously. Looking at her, Sesshomaru quirks his eyebrows up in question.

Smiling Kagome answers, "I've never seen you smile and you just showed me another part of you, the part that can smile, now if we could get you to laugh!"

Sesshomaru shakes his head at her then stands and offers his hand. "Come mate, it is time for dinner and then rest. This Sesshomaru will not let his intended get ill because of malnourishment."

Smiling Kagome grabs his hand and stands up. Calling the children, all four walk to the castle to eat their dinner. Walking into the dinning room, Kagome stops in awe of the biggest, most beautiful room she has ever laid eyes on. The walls were decorated with ancient relics, most likely heirlooms, with swords, knives, shields, the same flag that was at the top of the castle. The ceiling had a chandelier that had real crystals hanging down from it. With the last of the runs rays, the crystals danced and gave a beautiful multicolored rainbow look all over the room. Candles were lit around the room and on the table. The table itself was long and could seat at least forty people with the wooden chairs that had a clue cushion on every one of them. The table also had a white table cloth with blue crescent moons on the side, at the end, and in the middle of it. The floor was a type of black and white marble with furs decorating it. She wondered how long it would have taken for Sesshomaru to build such a beautiful room inside a rock castle. What would it be like to own a part of this? To share it with Sesshomaru and any pups they had? Sesshomaru looked back at her and noticed her awed look, he was proud he could impress her with his luscious home that he himself oversaw the architect and decorations. He touched her hand and startled her out of her musings. She blushed as she realized she got caught daydreaming about his home. Sesshomaru turned and walked to the table. Rin was already seated on the right side of the royal chair. The chair itself was designed specifically for the current ruler. The eldest pup sat to the right while the mate sat on the left. Shippo was standing next to Rin, a little embarrassed that he didn't know where to sit. Sesshomaru noticed Kagome's pup indecision and nodded to the chair beside Rin.

"I will allow you to sit next to Rin pup, behave with manners or else you will not dine with us."

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama! Argarato!" Shippo rushed to the chair and climbed in it and sat up as proper as he could. Kagome smiled at Shippo's antics and was about to sit next to him when Sesshomaru grabbed her. He was sitting so how he moved so fast reminded her of how deadly he was as an enemy.

"You will sit next to this Sesshomaru mate. It has always been that the mate sat on the left and pups on the right."

"Oh, gomen Sesshomaru." Walking to the proper chair she sat down and waited for Sesshomaru. He sat down and immediately servants rushed to bring out food. Sesshomaru had sent word to Jakken to instruct the servants to prepare a special feast so as to impress the miko and to find out what she liked best. He wanted to get to know more about her before they mated. The servants brought bowls of rice, fish, pig, vegetables and more food then Kagome even knew existed in this time period. Wondering how in the world she was going to eat it all she looked at the young children. Rin looked excited and Shippo looked on with a goofy smile ready to gobble everything in sight. Kagome caught Shippo's eye and gave him a stern look meant to make sure he used his manners. Sesshomaru grabbed his chopsticks and started to eat which signaled the others to start eating.

After Dinner…

Kagome sat back, full as can be and sighed. Looking over at Shippo she noticed he was yawning and Rin looked ready to fall asleep in her chair. Smiling Kagome nodded to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, I'm going to take the children upstairs to bed. Which room does Shippo and I sleep in?"

"Your pup can sleep with Rin. You will sleep next to me, mate."

"NANI?!"

Sesshomaru winced at the high pitch sound of her voice. Giving her a stern look, he stepped closer to her and towered over her. Trying to intimidate her he gave her a cold look, looking down at her.

"You will not argue with this Sesshomaru mate."

"I will argue with you if your wrong Sesshomaru and your wrong about me sleeping with you."

"Mate, do not argue with this Sesshomaru. This Sesshomaru is always right."

Kagome surprised Sesshomaru with a feral growl and standing up, she put her hands on her hips. "Well _this Sesshomaru _is wrong this time! We aren't married, um, mated yet! So I do not sleep with you!"

Sesshomaru suppressed a growl remembering that she did not know any of their customs and he had already made one mistake, he would not make another. Calming his beast down that demanded obedience, Sesshomaru stepped closer to Kagome and leaned down to her ear.

"It is an inu custom that the intended sleeps with the male. It is dishonorable should I attempt anything seeing as you have not accepted this Sesshomaru's claim yet. Sleeping in my chambers tells all in my land that you belong to me and that I am laying a claim to you. It allows my beast to get used to your scent and closeness while you get used to mine. Should you be sleeping in a different chamber, others will speculate that you are my concubine, not my mate. I shall give you this Sesshomaru's word of honor that nothing will happen until you accept my claim."

Kagome's anger left her as he continued to explain why she needed to sleep with him. He did promise nothing would happen so it would be okay – right? Her mother had only said having sex with someone out of the marriage bed was bad, but sleeping was okay right? Besides, Kagome didn't want to dishonor Sesshomaru and it was custom. Nodding her head Kagome agreed.

"Okay Sesshomaru, your night – this time. I didn't know it was part of your custom. Gomen nassi. Umm as long as you promise nothing will happen then I will uh join you…..later. Can you show me where the childrens rooms are? I think it's past their bedtime."

Sesshomaru inwardly smirked. He wasn't used to explaining himself to anyone but maybe if he made an exception to Kagome, she would be more inclined to obey him. Walking over to Rin, Sesshomaru picked her up and headed to her room. Kagome picked up Shippo and followed him. They traveled up one flight of stairs and Kagome was able to glance at different art pictures and weapons that decorated the hall. Luckily, the weapons were placed high so no young hands could reach them. Stopping at a door that had flower decorations on it Sesshomaru opened the door. He set Rin on the futon and left Kagome standing in the doorway. He pointed to another futon beside Rins.

"Your pup can sleep near Rin tonight. Since he is in a new environment, he may be a bit fearful of this Sesshomarus castle. He may sleep there until he wishes his own room. Our room is at the end of this hall. Join this Sesshomaru when you are done with the pups."

With that, he walked away leaving a nervous Kagome alone with two sleepy kids. Walking into Rins room, Kagome was touched at the Sesshomaru's love for the little girl. The room had been painted a yellow color, much like the suns rays. Pictures of different flowers covered the wall from floor to the middle of the wall. A two headed dragon grazed, while a little toad with a staff was on another wall. The third wall had a picture of a demon sitting against the tree looking over the field of flowers. Looking up at the ceiling, were clouds on a blue sky. Looking back down, Kagome saw a small dresser, just the size for Rin, so she could reach everything from her height. There was a wash basin, a small table with cushions, a chair by the window, and many different dolls and stuffed animals. Across the room, from where Rin was sitting on her futon, was another futon. Kneeling down beside it, Kagome got Shippo ready for bed and laid him in his new futon. Kagome walked over to Rin and also helped her get dressed for bed. Kagome stood, thinking the children already asleep but when she got to the door Rins voice froze her.

"Kagome-chan?"

"Hai Rin?"

"How long will you stay with us?"

"For a week. Then I have to return to my friends."

"Sesshomaru-sama said you were going to marry him and then you'd be my okasan. If you marry my lord, then you won't have to leave here."

Smiling Kagome walked back to Rin and leaned down. "Rin, I don't know if I will marry Sesshomaru, it's a big decision and I need to think about it carefully. But you are always welcomed to come and see me when I return to my friends. I'm sure Shippo would love someone else to play with while we travel."

Yawning, Rin smiled up at Kagome. "Thank you Kagome-chan. Good night."

"Good night Rin, sweet dreams."

Kagome left the room, closing the door. Still smiling, she left the children's room and walked down the hallway. But the closer she got to Sesshomaru's room the more nervous she got. She knew Sesshomaru would keep his word but to sleep with the stoic demon lord?

_'Get a grip Kagome! So what if you'll be sharing the same room, the same bed, the same sheets….GAH! I'm making myself more nervous. Okay look at the positive side! If he didn't care what others thought about me, he'd let me sleep alone, but he doesn't want others to think less of me so he wants me to share his…..umm…bed. He wants to be close to me. He wants me used to him sleeping near me. That shows he's trying to be considerate to my feelings – right? That means he must care for me at least some. Otherwise why would he want me, a weak human, to sleep with him? Oh God here is his room! Please Kami! If your up there, don't let me make a fool of myself!'_

Gulping, Kagome nervously knocked on the door. She thought she heard a softly spoken "Enter" so grapping the door she entered it.

Back With Inuyasha

Inuyasha had been in a foul mood ever since he saw Kagome leave with Sesshomaru. He tried to follow but when Sesshomaru flew off, Inuyasha knew he wouldn't be able to find them. Where would Sesshomaru take his Kagome? To the castle? But Sesshomaru had three that he knew of, so which one? Or would Sesshomaru take Kagome somewhere secluded? But Shippo went with them! Surely, Sesshomaru wouldn't try anything with a pup there right? Right? Growling Inuyasha began pacing for the hundredth time that day. Sango and Miroku had gone off to see if there were any shard rumors nearby so if Kagome returned – damn it! Not if but _when_! There was no way Kagome would fall for the cold hearted demon! Would she? He remembered her continually talking about how he choose Kikyo over her, which he hadn't. Kikyo was making a fuss about the promise to go to hell with her but he wanted to be with Kagome. Kagome knew that right?

'_When did you tell her that baka? Did you sit her down and tell her 'oh by the way Kagome, I told Kikyo I was breaking my promise to go to hell with her because I love you and want to stay with you?' No! You baka, Sesshomaru has her right now and could be trying to seduce her why you sit here and pace back and forth! Kagome is very loving and you haven't been kind to her.' _Inuyasha's beast said.

'I protect her! I make sure she has food, shelter, when she's sick I take care of her, I keep that mangy wolf away from her! I rescue her all the time! I even let that brat tag along even though he's always getting me into trouble!'

'_And have you ever told her thank you for the times she saved YOU? When you turned demon and began killing people, she stood by you and returned you to normal, she helped you get your sword, she is helping you find Naraku, she stays by your side even though your always going off to Kikyo – which you never tell her WHY so she believes its because you love Kikyo – not her! You never tell her thank you for making your meals or healing your injuries or protecting you….'_

'_I get it! I get it! But how do we show her that we love her? That she belongs here?'_

'_Well Sesshomaru said she had to stay with him one week and us one week, but he never said we couldn't visit, now did he?'_

Grinning, Inuyasha agreed with his beast. Sniffing, he caught the scent of his three comrades. Running to them he told them they were heading out.

"But Inuyasha what about Kagome? She won't know where we are."

"Keh! Sesshomaru has a nose, he can find us."

"Sango's right Inuyasha. It's best if we stay near this area so Kagome can easily find us."

"Oi! We're not going shard hunting! So she'll be able to find us."

"Then where are we going?"

"Keh! You'll know as soon as get there! Now let's go! You guys spent most of the day lolling around! We need to make up the time lost!"

With that, Inuyasha ran off in the last direction he saw Sesshomaru heading. Sango sighed and glanced at Miroku who just shrugged. They both got on the fire neko and headed after Inuyasha. Hours past with very few rest stops. Sango grumbled about being pushed too far and wishing Kagome was here so she could 'sit' Inuyasha. Miroku looked over at Sango from his position behind her and tried to resist his cursed hand – which he lost. Sango felt the all too familiar hand rubbing her backside and turning around she threw a fist at Mirokus cheek. Rubbing his newest injury, he smiled at Sango. She didn't seem as tense at least, so maybe it was all worth it. But by the time night followed, Inuyasha was forced to stop, he could tell his pack was about to fall from exhaustion. Good thing Kagome wasn't here or else he'd be sat to hell and back. Growling in frustration he paused by a field of flowers and sat down.

"We'll camp here tonight."

Sighing in relief, the two ningens got off the neko and stretched. Miroku went off for firewood and Sango went hunting while her fire cat rested, she had worked hard today. Inuyasha glanced up at the stary sky, wondering what Kagome was doing right now.

'_That teme better keep his hands to himself! If he even thinks about touching my Kagome I will send him to hell!'_

With Kagome At The Castle

Kagome stood in the doorway, looking around the room, trying not to look Sesshomaru in the eye. He had taken off his armor and swords, but part of his haroi had come apart, revealing a hint of his chest. Kagome tried to concentrate on the room instead. It was a blue color, with the bed being white, the sheets looked something like satin but without touching them, she couldn't be certain. There were two wardrobes and one dressed in the middle of them which contained a mirror. The wood looked handmade and was very elegant. There was a door to the left from where she stood. She must have been looking at it longer then she thought when she heard Sesshomaru speak up.

"That door leads to my own private bath. You will find anything you need to bathe there."

Nodding, Kagome knew she couldn't avoid looking at Sesshomaru forever so she glanced at him and blushed. He was looking at her with something akin to amusement and lust…? Sesshomaru knew Kagome was nervous, her scent was covered in embarrassment, nervousness, and – he smirked – a touch of arousal. Walking to stand in front of her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her inside their room. He made sure to lock the door, he learned that Rin would sometimes forget her manners and just walk into his room. Turning to face Kagome he sighed. It wouldn't do if she continued to be nervous and fear him this night. This was the first night to his courting her and making her his for eternity.

"Do you fear this Sesshomaru?"

Kagome looked up at him in confusion – fear him? "Huh?"

"Do you fear this Sesshomaru miko? It is not a difficult question."

"Excuse me oh mighty one for not understanding your question! Of course I do not fear you! I fear your actions! I don't understand ANYTHING about an inu youkai's mating or courting ritual! Yet you expect me to behave as if I do! I don't know whats going on for everyone to suddenly want me now and its frustrating! Rin thinks I will be living here forever and you and Inuyasha fight over me like I'm a bone! Well I'm not! I have feelings! I have my own mind! Yet all you do is order me around and expect me to follow blindly like I'm some sort of – oomf…"

Sesshomaru didn't want her fearing him but neither did he want to stand here and argue with his headstrong intended. So to him, the best way of ending a fight was kissing her. It seemed to work very well until she opened her mouth and he slid his tongue in her mouth. Sweet Kami her mouth was sweeter then anything he had ever tasted. She was fire to his ice. His tongue caressed her lips, then her teeth, and going even deeper, her tongue. She moaned softly, so softly he almost thought he imagined it. Tentatively, her hands came up to his arms and slowly went around his neck. He pulled her closer and continued to explore her mouth. Getting a bit braver, Kagome started to lick his tongue back, when she felt his growl of appreciation, she started to kiss him back. She had never been kissed like this before. The only two times she had been kissed were by Inuyasha, and his were shy, hesitant. Sesshomaru's kisses were aggressive, he knew what he wanted and he took it but he also gave. She never felt like this with Inuyasha before. Her body felt uncomfortable and on fire. The pit of her stomach became molten heat coursing through her veins. It seemed instinct for her hands to explore his face and run her fingers through his soft hair while he ravaged her mouth. It seemed too soon that he broke off the kiss. She didn't notice that Sesshomaru was holding her up more then she was standing or that they were both heavily breathing. She only saw his beautiful amber eyes boring into hers. That his eyes were open to his feelings instead of the bored, cold look he always wore. Only when he smiled did she realize that he held her up because her legs were too shaky. Embarrassment flared quickly and she tried to pull away only for Sesshomaru to tighten his hold.

"It is time for bed mate. Come, this Sesshomaru shall not take advantage while you rest from today's activities."

"Um Sesshomaru, I have to get ready for bed, I can't sleep in my uniform."

Sesshomaru waved to the wardrobe closest to the window. "Everything in there is for you. There are sleeping garments for you. You may change into them. However, once we mate, you may not be wearing them to bed anymore."

Kagome's face became even redder and she slapped Sesshomaru's hands away. "Hentai! Your as bad a Miroku! Now I am getting dressed, so please leave!"

"This is our room. This Sesshomaru will not leave."

"But….I can't get dressed with you in here!"

"As we are to be mated soon, it does not matter should I see you now or later mate."

"Sesshomaru I am NOT, let me repeat it, NOT getting dressed in front of you!"

"This Sesshomaru can assist you in undressing and dressing if the need arise."

Gasping in outrage, Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. "Your bluffing! I can get dressed by myself!"

"Then proceed mate. This Sesshomaru will not interrupt your grooming for bed."

Looking at how he casually stood there with his mask back on Kagome knew she couldn't win. He wouldn't leave the room and there was no where else for her to change. But could she really do it in front of him?! I mean sure, there was that one time Inuyasha saw her naked when those monkeys scared her while she was bathing…..oh yeah then there was the time he had broken down the door when she had been kidnapped by that man to be turned into food for his tree. But she didn't change her clothes in front of Inuyasha willingly! Crossing her arms over her chest she glared at Sesshomaru.

"Look Sesshomaru, no one, not Miroku or Inuyasha, have seen me get dressed. Sango and Shippo are the only two I have ever bathed and dressed in front of. Until we're mates, I will not get changed in front of you."

"Then this Sesshomaru will assist you mate."

He took a step closer to her and reached for her but she backed up. For every step she took back he took two forward until she hit the wall and was cornered by him. Gulping she put a hand out to stop him but he merely grabbed it and kissed her hand, much as a gentleman would do when introduced to a lady. He took another step to her.

"Mate, Kagome, you should not be ashamed of what we share. If it would make you feel at ease then this Sesshomaru will assist in your dressing and look only at your face."

Kagome stood transfixed by his eyes and couldn't remember what they were talking about. Something about clothes…So she just nodded. Sesshomaru smiled and leaning down started kissing and nibbling on her lips. Using a bit of his demonic speed, he quickly got rid of her skirt while he continued to trail kisses from her lips to her jaw line. She opened her mouth to protest feeling his hands on her bare hips but he quickly silenced her with another one of his kisses. Using his fangs, he lightly nipped her lips and indulged in tasting her mouth again. He raised his clawed hands up and down her sides tracing her hips, stomach, ribs, and shoulders. He put his hands at the edge of her shirt and when he finally broke the kiss, he swept her shirt over her head. She stood there, with strange garments covering her most private parts, looking dazed and thoroughly kissed. He leaned down and licked her lips once more while he used his claws to slash off the garment covering her breasts. He lifted his head and smirked at her expression. Her scent of arousal had spiked as the cool air touched her bare skin. Sniffing, he noticed that her rain shower scent had combined with the smell of cinnamon. Taking her hand he led her to her wardrobe and opened it. Picking out a sleeping kimono, he held it out for her and that's when it finally dawned on her that she was near enough naked. 'Eeping' she dashed for the kimono and put it on quicker then he thought was possible for a human. He grinned seeing her flushed face as she tied the kimono together. When she glared at him, he tried to look innocent but she wasn't buying it.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to get changed in front of you! You also said nothing would happen between us tonight too!"

"This Sesshomaru did nothing but assist you in changing your clothes mate. This Sesshomaru indulged in kissing you because it seemed to be the quickest way to ease your fears, nothing has indeed happened. You are not in my bed, naked with this Sesshomaru seed in you, therefore nothing has happened. It will not until you accept me as your rightful mate."

Her mouth opened in shock at his words and her face turned redder then Inuyasha's haroi. Nothing came out of her mouth except a squeak and she aburtly turned and marched to the bed. She slipped under the cool sheets and turned her back to Sesshomaru, ignoring him completely. Sesshomaru, still smirking, got undressed and followed her underneath the covers. He wrapped his arm around her and turned her over so she was facing him and tucked her on his shoulder. Kagome stiffened when she laid her hand on his chest and felt his skin. He wasn't wearing anything!

"Uhhh Sesshomaru – don't you want to get dressed?"

"This Sesshomaru has no need of clothing while in bed with his mate."

"But – "

Sesshomaru ducked his head and kissed her senseless again. Raising his head and looked her in the eye. "Kagome, nothing will happen but this Sesshomaru feels……content…..when you are near like this. It is late. Rest, there will be more time to discuss this tomorrow after a nights rest."

Sighing Kagome conceded. Snuggling up against him, she closed her eyes. Thinking back, she compared at how different Sesshomaru treated her versus Inuyasha. Inuyasha would have probably been tortured before he would admit that he felt content with her near, yet Sesshomaru said it easily enough…..maybe there was hope for her future yet. Sesshomaru continued to stare at his mate while she drifted off to sleep. He never felt so content, so…..happy, as he did right now. Kagome. His mate, his intended, the one woman he thought he'd never want. She followed his half brother for years, took his abuse and neglect, yet never wavered from her affections for him. Could he, Sesshomaru, really have a chance at breaking that bond between those two? Inuyasha had years to bond with Kagome, Sesshomaru had a week. Was it a fools goal to try to win her heart? It was the only way he would get her to accept him as her mate, but did he have a chance or was he setting himself up to look the fool? Kagome must have felt his unease because she cuddled closer, her hand resting over his heart while one of her legs draped over his. Sesshomaru felt warmth spread through him. Yes, he did have a chance after all…..

A/N: Okay I am very sorry about how LONG this is, well maybe not. My should is killing me because I've been at this stupid computer since 11am and its almost 4pm and I am finally done with this chapter. Whew. Anyway, thanks a lot for all the reviews, please continue to write out your thoughts and such. I will try to get on chapter four today and since I have no school tomorrow I should finish tomorrow and post it then. Unless something comes up -_-

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4 Sessh's Interrupted Week

A/N: Wow!! I got SO many reviews! I felt so happy I decided right then and there to write another chapter for my reviewers. I admit I was a bit nervous about Chapter 3 because Sesshomaru "disciplined" Kagome and then kinda helped her for bed lol. But with so many people liking it, I believe I did alright. I will try to update at least once a week but no promises, I'm still in school and trying to look for a job.

I had one reviewer say he was confused because Kagome was going to take a bath and then Sesshomaru showed up. She was only going to do her morning rituals –wash her face, brush her teeth, brush her hair, etc. I'm sorry if it wasn't clear. I try to write out details because I love details and I think they help the story a lot.

Warning: Gets a litttttle bit more sexual in this chapter…..

Anywho, here is chapter 4!!!

Chapter 4 Sessh's Interrupted Week

_The steam from the water warmed her skin from the cool wind of the night. Running her hands through her silky hair, she hummed a song from her time. She felt so content here, with him. She knew he was watching. He was always near in case of danger, but she wondered if he was really watching for danger or if he just enjoyed watching her bathe. She smiled to herself and continued to wash her hair. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her and pulled her against a hard chest._

"You dare tease your mate?"

"Tease? I'm merely bathing, you're the hentai watching me!" She giggles hearing his playful growl against her throat.

"You enjoy me watching you mate. Do not deny it."

"If I do?"

"Then I will have to persuade you to admit it."

With that he leaned down and licked the mating mark near her neck. She shivered from the feel of his tongue or the wind, she wasn't sure. His clawed hands that had rested around her waist started to go up her rib cage and cup her breasts in his hands. It was a thrill to her, knowing how deadly he could be yet he was so infinitely gentle with her. He started to rub her nipples in between his hands and nipping at her neck and down her shoulder. She moaned and started to push against his hands, wanting more. Chuckling, her mate bit a little harder and removed one hand. She started to whimper in protest until the said hand returned only lower. He started to rub her womanhood and continued to lick and bit her shoulders and neck.

"You just want to torture me."

"Maybe, or it could be that I want you to admit that you enjoy me watching you bathe."

"I don't care if you do or not…"

Growling he inserts one finger into her and she cries out in pleasure, slowly he moves in and out of her while his other hand rubs and pinches her nipple. Nuzzling her neck, he kisses the mating mark and licks down her back. Feeling her tighten around his finger, he pushes one more inside of her and picks up his pace while his mouth continues its ministrations. When he feels her near her end, he stops his fingers and grins when she lets out a low growl.

"Was there something you wanted mate?"

"Yes there was!"

"Hmmm perhaps your ready to admit defeat now?"

"Mate…."

Laughing, he begins the process over again, and again when she gets close to her climax, he slows down. She reminded herself that she'd drown him afterwards but her body was on fire and he kept playing!

"If I don't get some released, someone's mate will be sleeping outside their bed tonight."

"That's an idle threat and you know it mate."

"Push me and see if it is…"

Turning her around, he plunges himself in her and begins to ride her. Her moans and cries encourage him and he starts to quicken the pace. Leaning down, he licks her breasts and holding her hips, raises her up to meet his thrusts. Soon, she begins to feel her climax and screams out his name as he also finds release.

"I love you Inuyasha."

"I love you too Kikyo."

She felt someone shaking her, calling to her. Opening her eyes, Kagome sees a pair or amber colored eyes. _Inuyasah…._ Runs through her mind, then she remembered the dream she just had. Backing away from him, more tears fall down her face.

"Stay away from me!"

"Kagome, it's Sesshomaru. You were having a bad dream, your safe. Your in our home, in our chamber. Remember? This Sesshomaru took you from Inuyasha because of the bargain we have."

Kagome tried to stop her tears, she didn't want to seem weak in front of Sesshomaru but the dream seemed so real, just thinking about it drove more tears out of her eyes. Covering her face with her hands, she brought up her knees to her face and cried harder.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so weak, I fall apart because he was with her and I thought it was me, but he doesn't want me…no one wants a copy when they can have the original."

"Kagome…" Sitting on the futon, Sesshomaru reached for her and pulled her onto his lap. He always had hated it when Rin cried, but with this onna, this mere ningen, it tore out his heart and he was ready to maim and kill just so her tears would stop. Who would have thought that the mighty Sesshomaru could be brought to his knees by a mere ningens tears? Nuzzling her, he starts a low purr like sound, similar to a ningen humming. An Inu demon would use it to calm a pup or a distraught mate, and to get to the bottom of her tears, she had to calm down first. He continued to purr and rub her back gently as she cried. It seemed hours to Sesshomaru before her tears had stopped and she was only hiccupping. Leaning down, he begins to lick away the salty tears. Then gently presses a kiss to her forehead.

'_Wow, who would have ever thought Sesshomaru could be so gentle? Inuyasha was never this gentle with me before! It feels ….kind of nice, like I'm treasured and loved. It's been so long since I felt that way.'_

"Kagome, tell this Sesshomaru about your dream."

"There's nothing to tell Sesshomaru. I had a bad dream but it's over now. I'm fine"

"Do not lie to this Sesshomaru. The dream hurt you and you must face it so you can move on. Conquer your fear."

"I'm not afraid Sesshomaru, the dream, it just…hurt is all."

"Then conquer the pain. Face it, so you will move on from it."

"No! Please Sesshomaru, I don't want to think about it!"

"You must my mate, it is the only way to remove the pain so the dream will never hurt you again. Tell this Sesshomaru about it."

"No, no no no no, a thousand times no!"

"Kagome –"

"Please Sesshomaru! It hurts, so much. I don't want to feel that pain and be alone. I can't take it. I'm not strong enough."

Slipping a hand underneath her chin, Sesshomaru raised Kagome's eyes to meet his intense one. "Never say you are weak! This Sesshomaru would never mate with any weak demoness much less ningen! You, Kagome, are the strongest being this Sesshomaru has ever come across. You are not alone, this Sesshomaru is here. Nothing will happen to you, this Sesshomaru is here to protect you, always."

Dragging in a ragged breath Kagome realized he was right. She always pushed away the pain of Inuyasha and Kikyo together away from her mind, and in turn, had always hurt more. She had never dealt with the pain and moved on from it, she always held it in so no one would worry. Now Sesshomaru wanted her to expose her pain, the pain she had felt for years.

"I-I had a dream. I thought it was me, but it wasn't. Inuyasha was making love to Kikyo. He called her – he called her…."

"Mate, this Sesshomaru is here. You are not alone. Tell your pain to this Sesshomaru so you may never have it in your heart again." Kissing her lips briefly, Sesshomaru rubbed her chilled arms and pulled her closer to him.

With a deep breath, Kagome gathered up her courage and told him the rest. "They were making love. She had a mating mark beside her neck. He told her he loved her and she was with him, not me. It was so different from my other dream of you. I felt betrayed, foolish, angry, and lonely. I loved Inuyasha for so long, but he always went to Kikyo. There were times, that he went to Kikyo and I was put in danger, nearly dying, but it didn't matter because Kikyo was more important then me. Inuyasha is always reminding me of how great Kikyo is and how weak I am. But I'm nothing like her! Nothing! My name isn't Kikyo, it's Kagome. I'm my own person, Kikyo is the walking dead! She steals souls from dead women. I never told Inuyasha this, but there's no way, even in Feudal Era, that there's that many dead women around. She's supposed to protect and help people, but she doesn't! She had her chance at life and tragically she died but her life is over! This is my life! I deserve happiness too! But Inuyasha, he – he only sees Kikyo. Never me, never Kagome…"

Kagome's tears start to well up again and she hides her face in Sesshomaru's chest, trying to stop her tears. Sesshomaru wraps his arms around her and tightens his hold on his miko. Anger swept through him. No, not anger, pure fury.

'_That insolent hanyo! He rather have a dead priestess then a living one? And Kagome lived with this for years? That disgusting half breed was always a taint on Fathers lineage but to believe he betrayed a warm, loving, living miko for a cold dead one? Was that foolish pup without a brain?'_

'_**This is good, mate be ours. Half breed threw away his chance, now it is ours! Claim her now! She will not object!'**_

'_Beast, now is not the time. Our mate is upset and must be calmed. She must accept us as her mate for the mating mark to take on her and for her to be bound to us.'_

'_**Grrr, convince her now! We must take her now! She cannot return to that low life!'**_

'_Agreed, we will have to convince her to want to stay with us.'_

'_**How?'**_

'_Seduction will work. She will not leave if she has a commitment to us.'_

'_**Yes, yes, good idea. We start now?'**_

'_No. Later, when she is not upset by that half breed.'_

Running his clawed hands through her hair, Sesshomaru purrs to try to calm her tears. He tried to ignore how she felt, so close to him, how her scent of rain teased his senses, or how her warm body was pressed against his very naked and aroused one. Unbeknownst to Kagome, her sleeping kimono had slipped open a little bit and teased Sesshomaru with a glimpse of her beautiful breasts. With every rise of her chest, he felt her breasts against his naked one. Sesshomaru thanked the Kamis that Kagome was indeed human and did not have demonic sense to smell his arousal. He was supposed to be comforting her, not seducing her, that came later. Kagome had finished crying but she felt so warm being this close to Sesshomaru. His hand was rubbing her head, while purring, and his other was rubbing her back. It felt so good, she felt so treasured, as if she was the most important thing to him. Kagome rubbed her face against Sesshomaru's chest and froze. His chest was naked…

_'Wait a minute. Last night…I put on the sleeping gown but Sesshomaru…. Oh Kami! He's naked! I'm sitting in his lap and he's naked! How could I have forgotten?! Baka Kagome!'_

Kagome tried to gracefully slip off of his lap, but Sesshomaru refused to let go. He tightened his hold and pulled her closer to him while Kagome continued to try to push him away.

"Sesshomaru let go. I need to get dressed. The kids will be up soon and I need to be dressed for breakfast."

"This Sesshomaru is unconcerned. Jakken will care for the pups."

"Well this Kagome does not want Jakken taking care of the pups! I want too! Now let me go!"

Smirking, Sesshomaru got an idea. "Of course koi, whatever you desire." With that, promptly let go, and of course Kagome fell on the floor in a heap. Pushing her hair out of her face, she glared at Sesshomaru and noticed his eyes were looking not at her face but lower and seemed amused. Looking down Kagome squeaked in outrage. Her sleeping kimono had opened up more and exposed one of breasts completely to him. Quickly wrapping it closed, she got on her knees to stand up but Sesshomaru was there already, pulling her up and slamming his lips on hers. She tried to protest, really she did. But whats a girl to do when a sexy demon just starts to kiss you and your knees get weak? So of course she did the only option available to her – opened her mouth to him. Sesshomaru took full advantage and run his tongue along hers, dominating it and kissed he thoroughly. As he lifted his head he smirked mentally. Kagome was breathing hard, her lips were swollen from his kiss, and her eyes looked glazed over. Leaning back down, he trailed her tongue along her lips and gently sucked at her bottom lip. Kagome didn't even register in her mind that her hands had grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer to her.

Stepping closer to her, Sesshomaru let his hand rest against her throat, gently rubbing the pulse in her neck while he continued to tease her lips. Very slowly, so as not to startle her, he slid his hand down to her kimono and covered her breast. Kagome inhaled at the feelings produced from his touch and started to say something but Sesshomaru was taking no chances of her trying to end his seduction game. Covering her lips with his again, he slid his hand inside of her kimono and caressed her breast gently with his claws. Kagome's grip on his shoulders tightened and she unconsciously leaned into his hand, wanting more. Sesshomaru used his other hand to slid off the material that hid her beauty from him while he continued to distract her with kisses. Kagome thought she felt air on her shoulders and chest but forgot about it as Sesshomaru slid his tongue back into her mouth.

Sesshomaru was having a hard time not to just throw Kagome on the bed and finish the mating ceremony, but she still hadn't accepted him officially as her mate, and his honor, his damn honor, would not allow him to put his mark on her until she said the words he needed. So he continued to caress her breasts with his hands and trailed his tongue from her lips down her chin to her throat. Hearing her moan in pleasure, Sesshomaru growled and used his demonic speed to turn and lay Kagome on the bed. Said woman blinked in confusion, she had thought she was standing, but she was now laying down. Looking to Sesshomaru Kagome was about to get up until he was on top of her. Growling herself, she glared at him.

"Let me up Sesshomaru."

"Hn."

"Sessho-"

He quickly quieted her protests by kissing her briefly then leaned down and started to lick her breasts. Kagome suddenly forgot what she wanted to do, something about standing…But Sesshomaru touched her other breast while he licked the other one and Kagome forgot everything but the pleasure he gave her. Rubbing her nipple, he sucked on the other one and tried to remember the reasons why he couldn't have her now. Kagome reached up and held his head close to her, asking for more. Moaning louder as he licked and suckled, her body ached for release, what release Kagome didn't know. The smell of her arousal was intoxicating to Sesshomaru.

Luckily for Sesshomaru, or maybe not so lucky, the door to their chambers rattled. Sesshomaru ignored it, thinking it was a servant until he heard Rin's voice.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Is Kagome-chan in there? Breakfast is ready and Shippo-chan and I want Kagome-chan to join us! Is she in there?"

It was like dousing Kagome with cold water. Blinking up at Sesshomaru's dark scowl, Kagome realized her chest was exposed to a very naked and aroused Sesshomaru. Kagome quickly rightened her clothes and cleared her throat.

"Rin, I am in here. I will be out shortly. Let me change my clothes and we will all go to breakfast together okay?"

"Hai Kagome-chan! Hayakushite!"

Grinning at Rin's childish antics, Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru. He didn't look at all amused, huffing in annoyance, Kagome slid out of bed and was reaching for her clothes from yesterday when Sesshomaru grabbed her hand.

"There are kimonos in your wardrobe mate. You will wear those from now on."

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"This Sesshomaru refuses to answer, for such an answer would undoubtedly start an argument between us. You, mate, gave your word to accept anything I gave to you. These kimonos are for your person."

"Oh. Your right I did promise. Gomen Sesshomaru, I forgot. I will wear the kimonos."

Stepping away from a surprised Sesshomaru, Kagome opened the door of her wardrobe and gasped at all the beautiful kimonos in it. There was one other sleeping kimono besides the one she wore, but the others were breathtaking. Ranging from green, blue, red, white, so many colors and designs. Fingering each one she stole a glance at the taiyoukai watching her.

"Sesshomaru, they are all so beautiful! I don't know which one I should wear."

"You are pleased mate?"

Turning around Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, not just looked but really looked at him. He seemed so confident and superior, but as she looked into his eyes she saw his vulnerability. His muscles were tense, as if ready for her to deny that the kimonos were not to her liking, his eyes to other might have seemed indifferent, but Kagome saw the uncertainty in them. Sesshomaru was worried that _her_ a mere ningen wouldn't like his gift? Tears sprung forth into her eyes.

"Oh Sesshomaru, no one has given me a gift like this! They are beautiful! I love them very much!" Jumping at him, she wrapped her arms around him and kisses his cheek. "Thank you so much Sesshomaru. No one has ever given me something so nice before."

"Hn."

Kagome smiled. His uncertainty had vanished. His body was relaxed against hers and his eyes were back to looking bored with everything. Giggling, Kagome grabbed his hand. "Help me pick something out Sessh. I don't know which to wear first!"

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at the nickname "Sessh" but didn't comment as he stood and walked to her kimonos. Picking out his favorite one he handed it to her. But instead of her taking it she averted her head and blushed. Sesshomaru frowned.

"What is wrong mate?"

"Uhhh Sessh, your…umm….well…your not…." Blushing harder because Kagome couldn't say it out loud Sesshomaru realized he was still naked and his intended was very innocent. Inside his mind, he grinned wickedly as he stood there, very pleased that she was so untouched yet amused at how embarrassed she was around him.

"Hn. This is this Sesshomaru's choice. Come, it is time to dress for the day is wasting." Turning away from her, he moved to his wardrobe and dressed. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that she continued to steal glances his way, only to blush more and turn her head away again. He smirked, he wondered how low her blush went. Her entire face was read and so was the exposed parts of her chest. Hmmm he might have to investigate that later. As soon as he was dressed he turned to Kagome.

"Mate, if you need assistance dressing again then this Sesshomaru will assist you. You need only ask."

Glaring at Sesshomaru, Kagome remembered just how he had "assisted" her. "You will NOT! I can get dressed by myself Sessh! Now go away so I can get dressed!"

Raising his eyebrow again, Sesshomru crossed the floor to stand near her and leaned down to her ear. "You watched this Sesshomaru get dressed, it is only fair that I watch you, my mate, get dressed as well. Had you not watched this Sesshomaru, you might be dressing alone. But you watched this Sesshomaru dress, so as you ningens say, 'all is fair in love and war'."

Kagome couldn't think of a retort to that but looking into his eyes, she knew that he wouldn't leave and she really didn't want to have assistance again. Who knew if next time he would stop!

'_But you really don't like it when he stops do you? He's so hot and sexy! He knows just how to make your knees weak and make your body on fire. You keep wondering how it would feel to have him inside of you, to feel him all over you..'_

'_No! I do not! Stop that! Who the heck are you anyway telling me how it feels!'_

'_I'm you silly. I just know that when he starts to kiss you, you seem to forget everything else except how good he feels.'_

'_Well, he's a good kisser, doesn't mean I want to continue it!'_

'_Hmmmm we'll see, we'll see…'_

Shaking her head of such thoughts Kagome picked up the kimono. It was so wonderfully done. It was a midnight blue, with silver stars decorated on it. A crescent moon was designed at the sleeves and the bottom of it while an image of a huge white dog was across the middle of it. It felt like silk, it was so soft, yet there wasn't too much of the kimono either. Kagome never did like a kimono that dragged behind her or covered her hands and feet. This kimono was designed to stop near the ankle and the wrist of the wearer. Kagome smiled, it seemed as if the kimono was made just for her in mind. Glancing at Sesshomaru, Kagome sighed. How to get dressed with a stubborn inu youkai refusing to move? Turning her back to Sesshomaru, she carefully slid off one shoulder of her sleeping kimono and donned the one she would wear for the day. It took some managing but Kagome managed to get the day kimono on her without exposing too much skin. Grinning happily to herself, she tied the kimono and turned to Sesshomaru victoriously. Sesshomaru looked only amused and moved to stand in front of her. Pushing her hair back, he raised a comb for her to see.

"This was my mother's. This Sesshomaru is now giving it to you as my intended."

Kagome gently touched the comb. It had a beautiful white magnolia like flower on it with green leaves decorated around it. The comb itself was black with a couple of jewel inside the leaves of the flower. Looking closer, Kagome could see that the jewels looked like emeralds, and inside the flower was a clear jewel, but it couldn't be a diamond – could it? The comb was masterly made and Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with tears in her eyes.

"Sessh, it's so beautiful! I can't wear this. It's too important to you!"

"You are important to this Sesshomaru, a comb is nothing compared to you. Accept it as my gift to you."

Steeping closer, Sesshomaru arranged her hair and placed the comb in her hair. Turning her around to the tall mirror that was placed beside her ward robe Kagome looked on amazingly. The woman in the mirror couldn't be her! Her eyes were still a bit red from all the crying she did but other then that, she looked like a princess! The kimono showed off her shapely curves, yet in no way seemed slutty. The kimono fitted her perfectly, yet did not interfere with her movements so she could move freely and not worry about tripping over herself. Her hair was half piled on top of her head with the comb holding it together while the rest of her hair traveled down her back. Even without make up on, Kagome didn't recognize herself. She looked….beautiful! Turning to Sesshomaru she smiled.

"Thank you Sessh. I look so unlike myself! I love the kimono and comb!"

Sesshomaru nodded, as if he expected nothing else and held out his hand to her. "Come, we must join Rin or she will be back up here wondering why you took so long to dress."

"I wouldn't have taken so long if someone hadn't been so stubborn about watching me change!"

Leaning his head down before Kagome left the room Sesshomaru whispered, "Yet this Sesshomaru was sure that he smelled arousal from you while you watched me and while I watched you."

Before Kagome could reply, Rin and Shippo caught sight of them and jumped at Kagome. "Kagome-chan!"

"Kagome-okasan!"

"Hey guys! Were you waiting for long?"

The duo shook their heads and Rin reached out and pulled Kagome after her. "Come on Kagome-chan! It's time for breakfast! It's been so long since Rin had someone besides Jaken-sama to eat and play with!"

Laughing Kagome grabbed Shippo and the trio walked down the hallways to breakfast. Sesshomaru watched, the warmth growing in his chest as he watched his intended and pups walk to breakfast. They looked just like a family should. As Sesshomaru followed them, he started wondering what his and his mates pups would look like. Silver hair with violet eyes, or silky black hair with amber eyes? Or maybe a combination of both. Either way, it would be a welcomed addition to his already growing family. He just had to convince his mate of that as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Breakfast had been a wild affair for Kagome. Sitting in Sesshomaru's garden, watching as the children tormented Jakken, Kagome smiled at the memory. Shippo had tried to eat like Sesshomaru, but he was only a young child and soon just dived into breakfast much like Rin had. Sesshomaru had continued to look at Kagome with a predatory gaze, as if he was anticipating pouncing on her at the first available opportunity. The kids were immune to the look, however, and continued to eat and talk about every subject under the sun. Kagome had tried to relax and enjoy the first breakfast with Rin but with Sesshomaru watching her every move, and her trying not to spill anything on the very expensive kimono, she had been a wreck. Her normal breakfast had been consistent of being woken up by an impatient hanyo or a hungry kitsune. And with some slaps and cries of "Hentai!", breakfast would be served with the conversation on where to travel to next.

Kagome looked down at her kimono and sighed. It was truly beautiful but how was she to play with the children in something like this? She was terrified of dirtying it or even ripping it. With her own clothes she never worried about it because she would simply change or go home. She didn't wish to complain to Sesshomaru, especially if he took her complaint that she wasn't grateful, she was! But she was used to rolling in the flowers with Shippo and playing games, which in turn, would dirty her uniform. Kagome sighed again and picked at her kimono as she watched the young children enjoy their day.

Meanwhile, after breakfast, Sesshomaru had returned to his study in the castle. There were always youkai and some ningens wishing something from him: an alliance, a compromise, free food, help in disposing of some bandits/rouge youkai, etc. Rubbing his hands against his head, he tried to erase the headache he felt coming on. Standing up, he walked to the window and looked out on his lands. He really didn't mind helping youka and ningens that lived on his land. Without his followers, he would not have his army, farmers, noblemen that cared for parts of his land, animal keepers, so forth. They looked up to him to defend them and keep them safe from other predators. Unbeknownst to most, he kept his stoic and bored mask on because it did not give your enemy any clue to what you were thinking or planning.

Hearing the young pups laughter Sesshomaru let a rare genuine smile cross his lips as he looked down. It was quickly replaced with a frown as he saw that only the pups were playing with a ragged Jakken. He knew from experience that Kagome loved to play with young pups, especially hers, so where was she? Looking down, he saw her sitting underneath the Sakura tree, alone. Why would she sit and watch her pup play? Studying her, he noticed she wore a sad smile unless the pups looked to her, then she forced a bright smile to her face. What was going on? Sniffing the air, Sesshomaru could smell her sadness from where he stood. Growling he turned and left his study. His paperwork would have to wait, first and foremost was his mate's happiness and he would find out why she was sad and why she did not play with her pup which obviously brought her joy.

Kagome was observing the children chase Jakken so they could decorate his head with flowers that they had picked. Well she was until a shadow fell over her figure sitting underneath the tree. Looking up startled, she was surprised to see Sesshomaru.

Smiling she shaded her eyes as she looked up to him, "Hello Sessh, I thought you said you had to follow up on some paperwork. Are you taking a break?"

"Mate, why do you sit here and not join in with your pup?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"It has come to this Sesshomaru's attention that you, my mate, always play with your pup. Yet you sit here as the pups play with Jakken. This Sesshomaru wants to know why."

"Well, it's really hot and I thought I would just relax and watch the children play, that's all."

Sesshomaru stared at her. She didn't meet his eyes as she told him the lie, and lie he knew it was. He could smell it on her and knew if she had a choice she would include herself in the children's antics.

"Mate, do not insult this Sesshomaru not to know when you attempt to lie. Not only can this Sesshomaru smell your lie, but you would rather play with the pups then sit here watching. Tell this Sesshomaru the reason."

"Sesshomaru, I'm fine, really. I'm just relaxing."

Growling in frustration, he grabbed her and swung her up in his arms and turned to glance at Jakken. "Jakken! Watch the pups, should any harm befall them, this Sesshomaru will end your life."

"H-h-h-hai Sesshomaru-sama!"

Walking off into the maze that was off to the side of the garden, Sesshomaru ignored Kagome's cries or rather yells of wanting to be put down. He knew no one would interrupt them in the maze. Finally coming to the middle of the maze, he sat her down on the bench and stood in front of her as she glared daggers at him. He hid a smile, if he had been a lesser demon, he would have head for safety. Huffing in annoyance, Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and continued to glare at Sesshomaru.

"Why did you do that? I swear! Are all demons this arrogant and possessive?! You don't like my answer so you just take me away? Grrr you and Inuyasha are more alike then you know! Even Koga does the same thing! What is wrong with you demons? You think because I am a female and human that you can just do whatever you want and I will just meekly allow you to do whatever you want? You have another thing coming! You take me back right now or I'll –"

Tired of her ranting, Sesshomaru leaned down and abruptly crashed his lips to hers. It was a good way of silencing her, the downside was that once he started, he couldn't stop. Her lips were so sweet and addicting. Kagome, meanwhile, was trying to hold onto her anger.

'_How dare he! He kidnaps me from the kids and now he is making me kiss him!'_

'_Is he really "forcing" you? Seems as if you are enjoying his attentions.'_

'_Well, he is a nice kisser.'_

'_Much better then Inuyasha and Koga.'_

'_Defiantly.'_

'_So enjoy it. You always had a crush on him! Now he's kissing you. Let's see how far we can push the oh mighty one.'_

'_I don't know…'_

'_Come on! He's always so controlled, let's see how far we can push his control.'_

'_It would be interesting. Alright let's do it.'_

Steeping closer to Sesshomaru, Kagome wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer to her. Running her tongue along his lips. Surprised, Sesshomaru stills, anticipating. What was Kagome up too? She hadn't ever initiated any kissing with him before, not that he was going to complain! Growling low in his throat, Sesshomaru opened his mouth, waiting to see what Kagome would do. Feeling his mouth open, Kagome slips her tongue inside his mouth and runs along his fangs. She felt a small prick but ignored it and continued to explore his mouth. Sesshomaru was enjoying the feel of her mouth on his and was starting to get a painful reaction from her kisses. Suddenly, his mouth is filled with an interesting sweet metallic taste. Licking her tongue, he realized it was coming from her and it was her blood. Kami it was so sweet! It was nothing he had ever tasted before!

Taking control of the kiss, Sesshomaru licks her mouth and trails kisses down her neck, sucking at parts of her delicate skin. Kagome smiled mischievously. So he thought he could take control? Leaning forward, Kagome begins to lick right underneath his ear and gently tugs on his earlobe. She felt his body still and still smiling, she continues to kiss his ear while her hands caress his chest. Sesshomaru tried to control his raging body, after all, he was a demon lord, he had more control then a small human miko. Taking in a deep breath to try to regain his control, Sesshomaru realized that wouldn't help. The cinnamon and rain smell of her aroused state was not helping him. Growling in frustration Sesshomaru stepped away from her and her tempting body.

Trying to hide her smile Kagome looks at him innocently, "What's wrong Sessh?"

"This Sesshomaru brought you here to answer his question miko, not to seduce you."

Blushing Kagome glared at him. "I was not seducing you!"

"Hn. Answer my question."

"What question?"

Growling in annoyance Sesshomaru took a step towards her. "Why were you not playing with the pups? Why do you sit alone?"

"I told you why!"

"You lie. Do not insult this Sesshomaru or demean yourself miko. Where is that annoying honesty you always show?"

Crossing her arms, Kagome looked away. She really didn't want to tell him, he'd think she was ungrateful and she didn't want to ruin their truce they had. Stepping closer to her, Sesshomaru caressed her cheek. "Kagome, tell this Sesshomaru. This Sesshomaru wishes to see you happy yet you are not. It is my right as your intended to ensure your happiness. This Sesshomaru…..wishes to understand what bothers you."

"Sesshomaru, I am happy. I just don't want you to think me ungrateful to you is all."

"This Sesshomaru would not think that of you miko. Tell this Sesshomaru the truth."

"Sessh it's not as if I don't like the clothes. I do, no one has ever given me something so beautiful and touching before."

Sesshomaru nodded and continued to caress her face, trying to ease her nervousness he smelt on her. "Continue."

"But it's just…I….Well that is….When I play with the children, I get dirty a lot, sometimes I even tear my clothing by accident…and I…..ummm"

Suddenly it clicked in Sesshomaru's mind. If he could, he would have smiled. "Miko. The clothing given to you are meant to honor you as the one this Sesshomaru wishes for a mate. Should the clothing you wear get dirty or become torn, this Sesshomaru will either mend them or replace them. Clothing is nothing to consider should it hamper your happiness miko."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and saw the humor in his eyes and let out a breath she didn't know she held. She was still partly afraid Sesshomaru would have taken it the wrong way, but he was nothing like Inuyasha. Inuyasha would have made her feel guilty after giving her such a wonderful gift but Sesshomaru brushed it aside and acted as if it didn't matter. Maybe he really did have her best interest at heart. Smiling Kagome jumped on him and gave him a fierce hug.

"Thank you Sesshomaru! Now I have to get back to the kids. They have been trying to get me to play tag with them most of the day!"

Secretly pleased with himself that he could put her smile back on her face he nodded and escorted her back to the pups. Walking through the maze, Kagome walked close to Sesshomaru's side and started humming a song. Without even thinking about it, she reached for his hand. Sesshomaru was watching her and when he felt her hand grab his, he let her intertwine their hands. He never held hands with anyone, not even his mother or father, yet it felt nice. Grasping her hand in his, they continued to walk out of the maze. It seemed as if his patience was paying off. Now if only he could convince her to stay.

Kagome stared up at the afternoon sky. A dreamy smile graced her lips as she watched white puffy clouds pass her by. She sat, on top of a small hill right outside the castle, watching the young ones chase each other in a game. Sesshomaru was most likely still going over reports or some type of paperwork but he usually would sit by her for awhile before it was time to go back inside. It was only day four on her visit with Sesshomaru but Kagome wasn't even thinking about the end of the week. She did miss her friends, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kerira…But she was having a lot of fun here. She and Shippo relaxed and played all day, she had warm baths every night, she had a variety of food – not just Ramen or fish, she wasn't exhausted from fighting demons all day or traveling, there were no arguments with a certain hanyo, all in all, she was having a wonderful time. The last thing she expected was to hear said hanyo call her out of her dreamy state…

"KAGOME!!!"

Startled, Kagome turned to the owner of the voice and there was Inuyasha and the group. Blinking in confusion, Kagome stood up, brushing dirt off of her kimono. Today, Sesshomaru had picked out a green kimono with white and blue flowers decorating it with a white obi tying it together.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?"

"Keh! What do you think wench?! I came to make sure that jerk didn't hurt you!"

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru would never hurt me or Shippo. Why are you really here?"

Inuyasha stepped close to her while the other trio stayed away. They had already warned Inuyasha what would have happened had he perused this course of action but he refused to listen to them. What you reap is what you sow. Sesshomaru had smelled his half brother and the rest of the group and had sped towards Kagome and the pups. He was taking no chances of his idiotic half brother taking Kagome away before his time was up. He growled when he saw how close Inuyasha was to his intended.

"Inuyasha, it's Sesshomaru's week. Your not supposed to be here yet."

"Keh! You agreed to be with that teme for one week but he never said I couldn't be with you."

Kagome stared at him shocked. True, neither she nor Sesshomaru had said anything about that but it was a silent agreement that she would spend the week alone with Sesshomaru.

"You truly wish for your death little brother."

A/N: Whew it took me a couple of days to write this in between church, school, and looking for a job….Sorry about the wait. Wow, I got up to 14 pgs this time lol. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, I will start to work on the next one tonight or tomorrow sometime if I have time. I have a interview and school tomorrow, plus I need to do some chores but I will try to start working on it asap. Hope y'all enjoyed the story so far!!!!


	5. Chapter 5 Kagome's Decision

A/N: Well here is chapter 5. I have figured out how to respond to reviews so I have started that as well. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. I'm really happy with all the reviews I am getting but please don't stop :) Sorry for the wait for this chapter – enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha – otherwise Inuyasha would be my pet and Sesshomaru would be my mate – JK!!!! Warning for sexual tensions, language, and sexual scenes. Basically – limes and lemons and language. DEAL WITH IT PEOPLE!!!!

Chapter 5 Kagome's Decision  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You truly wish for your death little brother."

Kagome spun around and stared at a white clothed chest, looking up into Sesshomaru's amber gaze she could see the lurking anger there but also a touch of….fear? Why would Sesshomaru be fearful? Sesshomaru walked to stand in front of Kagome and growled menacingly when Inuyasha tried to take a step forward.

"The miko agreed to this Sesshomaru's terms hanyo. You are interfering with our agreement to win the miko's affections."

"Feh! Like I told KA-GO-ME, no one said anything about me making sure that Lord Fluffy didn't hurt her!"

"You insult this Sesshomaru whelp! To harm one's mate or intended mate is dishonorable and gives the female the right to end the courtship. This Sesshomaru would not dare harm his intended unlike another foolish hanyo."

"Why you –"

"Inuyasha! Osuwari! Sango, can please explain to me why your really here?"

Sango smiled and grabbed Kagome's hand from behind Sesshomaru and dragged her a few feet from the ever watchful gaze of Sesshomaru. Glancing uneasily at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, Sango took a deep breath to begin the story.

_Flashback_

_The group had been traveling for nearing three days and three nights with few and fewer breaks. Kerira was slowing down and Sango was fearful that if Naraku or another powerful demon tried to attack them then they would be defenseless._

"_Inuyasha we have to stop to rest, everyone is getting too tired to go on."_

"_Keh! We're near our destination! You weak humans need to toughen up!"_

"_Inuyasha if we do not stop right now I will tell Kagome and she will osuwari to hell and back!"_

_Gulping, Inuyasha stopped in a small clearing beside a small stream. "Fine! We'll stop here for the night!"_

_After the group had rested a bit Sango asked what had been bothering her so much. "Inuyasha, where are we going? We've traveled far from where Kagome left us. It will take a few days before she can catch up to us."_

"_Feh! That's what you think."_

_Miroku watched as Sango and Inuyasha got into an argument about how Kagome would find them and how long it would take until the light came on for Miroku._

"_My dear Sango, Kagome-sama will not have any trouble finding us because Inuyasha is looking for her. Aren't you Inuyasha?"_

"_WHAT?!"_

"_Feh!"_

"_Think about it my lovely Sango. Inuyasha is afraid that Sesshomaru might be able to win Kagome-sama's heart. If he does, then she will not be traveling with us, we may have to travel with Sesshomaru in order to be with her. Inuyasha is looking for her to stop Sesshomaru from winning Kagome-sama's heart."_

"_What? Inuyasha is this true?"_

"_Keh! What do you think? That icicle couldn't get someone as warm as Kagome even if he tried!"_

"_Inuyasha.." Miroku began, "You don't believe that. Sesshomaru is a true honorable and gentleman urm gentle demon when he wants to be. Look at the human child, Rin. She follows him everywhere because she adores him. I believe that if Sesshomaru put an effort in he could win Kagome-sama's heart. Look at the difference between you two."_

"_Miroku is right Inuyasah and that is why your worried. Sesshomaru can protect Kagome better, provide more then you could, he doesn't abuse Kagome's son, Shippo, he has his own land and followers, he's loyal, he is decisive, and he's honorable. You are a two timing hanyo that can't make up his mind between a living and DEAD woman! You've let Kagome be in danger and nearly died countless times because of a dead and revengeful woman. You also throw a temper tantrum when she wants to see her family or needs to go home for one of her 'tests'. You never give her any kind of gift, or tell her how much you appreciate the things she does for all of us, mainly you. You take her for granted and don't protect her well."_

"_Feh! Sesshomaru tried to kill her! Yet your letting her stay ALONE with that bastard?!"_

"_Inuyasha, according to Shippo and Kaede, you also tried to kill Kagome-sama when you first met, did you not?"_

"_That was different!"_

"_How?" Sango asked, curious and amused at how Inuyasha kept digging his own hole._

"_I wanted the Shikon no tama! Sesshomaru wanted to kill her because she simply stood up to him! If Kagome gets in Sesshomaru's way or if she yells at him, he'll kill her!"_

"_Inuyasha, be serious. Sesshomaru wants to claim Kagome as his mate. From my knowledge of inu youkai's, they mate for life, some never mate and even die if their mate dies suddenly. So why would Sesshomaru kill Kagome if he wanted to mate her for life? He wouldn't hurt her. Especially since Kagome has given you two this challenge. Sesshomaru is trying to win her heart this week, so why would he harm her or Shippo? It doesn't make sense. Your just jealous."_

"_Feh! We're going to be able to reach that bastard's castle tomorrow sometime."_

"_Why – "_

"_Look! They shouldn't be alone! I'm not letting that fluffy king take what belongs to me!"_

_Sango sighed and looked at Miroku. He seemed amused at Inuyasha's jealousy but Sango was worried. "Miroku, aren't you worried? This can cause a rift between Kagome and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru has the right to have Kagome this week and if Inuyasha interferes Sesshomaru would be within the demon mating laws to kill Inuyasha for trying to take Kagome away."_

"_Don't worry so Sango. Kagome-sama won't let those two kill each other, no matter what the law says and I highly doubt Kagome-sama will let Inuyasha interfere with their agreement."_

"_I guess."_

_End Flashback_

Kagome was shocked. Inuyasha was so jealous he would breach official demon laws? Well one thing was for certain, she wasn't going to let Inuyasha's idiot icy result in his death and she defiantly wasn't letting him interfere with their agreement. Fuming, Kagome placed her hands on her hips and glared angrily at Inuyasha who was too busy glaring at his older half brother.

"INUYASHA!!!!"

Said hanyo's ear flattened on his head, he knew that tone and also knew it meant a lot of 'sits'.

"How dare you!" Marching up in front of him, Kagome pokes his chest with her finger with each sentence. "We agreed for me to spend one week with each of you – ALONE! That means you are not here when I am with Sess and Sess is not with us when I am with you!"

"Sess?"

"Yes! Sess! As in Sesshomaru! He's more honorable then some hanyo's! Who do you think you are? Huh? Shippo and I have been doing fine until you showed up! What are you here for?"

"I came to make sure he didn't hurt you – "

"That's a lie and you know it! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari!"

Inuyasha's rosary jerked him to kiss Mother Earth, and he was drove deeper with each word uttered. "Now I will ask you once more and I want the truth! Why are you here?!"

Growling, Inuyasha picked himself out of his hole. Glaring deadly glares at Sesshomaru whose eyes showed his amusment, Inuyasha stood up and turned his attention to Kagome. She was REALLY, really angry this time and Inuyasha knew that he had to defuse her anger or he'd be in deep trouble.

"Kagome, you don't know how inu youkai mates are supposed to act. If you make a mistake and your with Sesshomaru, it's his right to punish you any way he wants."

"I trust Sess Inuyasah. He knows I don't know any of his laws and he wouldn't punish me because I didn't know. He's not like that. Your just jealous! He's more honorable then you, he hasn't yelled at me at all since I've been here, he makes sure Shippo and I are fed good meals – not just fish or Ramen! He's also given me new kimonos like the one I'm wearing! He's given Shippo his own room and lets all of us even come outside the castle so we don't feel like we're prisoners! He explains his actions to me and has started to explain the demon mating laws to me instead of letting stay ignorant of them! He's been gentle and very kind to both Shippo and me! He never tells me I'm not good enough or that a DEAD woman is better then me, he never tries to hurt Shippo, he doesn't call me names like bitch or wench either! For once I feel like someone appreciates me and that I'm wanted! Do you even consider my feelings? No! It's all about you! You and Kikyo! You never think of me and how much it hurts me when your with _her_! Now that someone wants me for ME you want to meddle? Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari!"

With her out of breath from her rant, she glared at Inuyasha. Soon the anger starts to leave her and feel starts to feel the hurt and betrayal. Why couldn't he be happy that she was happy? Did he really want her tagging after him like a love sick puppy? Tears began to form and she reached up to cover her face until a pair of clawed hands grabbed her hands. She refused to look at Sess until he hooked a finger underneath her chin and made her look into his amber eyes. Through her tears she couldn't see his eyes, only the color but she knew it was Sess. She knew his woodsy smell, he always smelt like the fresh forest woodsy smell. He gently wiped her tears that were pouring out and then leaned down.

Inuyasha stood shell shocked. His half brother…the cold, emotionless, icicle of a demon…was kissing…KISSING! _His_ Kagome! Sesshomaru had no right to kiss his Kagome! Growling threateningly, he took a step towards the couple who were lip locked. Sesshomaru broke the kiss and growled out a warning to Inuyasha menacingly enough to pause the hanyo. Kagome hid her tear stained face in Sesshomaru's chest and tried to stop her tears. But oh how it hurt. Sesshomaru purred, trying to calm her, and began to rub her back in circles as he had done before when Rin was upset.

"Take one more step to this Sesshomaru or his mate and you shall regret being born half breed."

"Kagome is not your mate!"

"She is under my protection little brother. You have violated our agreement, the demon mating laws, as well as betraying her trust in you, in turn harming her. It is within this Sesshomaru's rightful place to kill you where you stand."

"Sess. Don't hurt him. He doesn't understand me and he doesn't understand how he hurts me."

Hesitating a moment, he tilted his head in a small agreement with her wishes. He would rather slay Inuyasha but he did not want to push her away either. Sesshomaru picked Kagome up bridal style and called for the pups and Jakken to return to the castle. Not only did he want to take Kagome away from her newest pain but thunder could be heard in the distance. Kagome tentatively touched his sleeve and he glanced down at her, not stopping his pace.

"Let my friends come in please? I don't want them to suffer because of Inuyasha's foolishness."

"Why? It would hurt you more."

Kagome shook her head. "No. He can't hurt me much more now. Please Sess. Don't be like him, please – for me?"

"If it would make you happy then they will be allowed in."

Kagome nodded her thanks and rested against Sesshomaru, closing her eyes. She didn't want the kids to see how upset she was. To be honest, she felt numb, the pain was fading and she felt….isolated, alone, numb. Shippo hadn't noticed anything other then his okaasan yelling at Inu-baka again, so he continued to chase Rin around the castle grounds. He could smell water but he thought that to do due to the oncoming rain. Sesshomaru called for the young pups to go inside the castle and play and for Jakken to invite the group outside the castle walls to come inside the castle – at Kagome's request, not his. Jakken rushed to do his Lord's command while Sesshomaru took Kagome to their room. Setting her on their futon, he brushed her hair out of her face. Her tears seemed to be slowing down, but her eyes are what worried him. They always held a certain light, an innocence in them he had come to admire and even look forward to see in her. Now, they seemed dull, lifeless, much like those of a doll.

"Kagome."

Kagome looked up at him, but no tears fell from her eyes. Sesshomaru continued to caress her hair and her face.

"Do not let that half breed break you. You are stronger then this."

"Sess….It's not just this."

"What has he done?"

Kagome shook her head and tried to turn from Sesshomaru, but he sat next to her and held her in place. "You must let it out Kagome. Do not hold this in anymore."

"No. It hurts too much. I don't want to hurt anymore. I've been hurting for years now. I just want it to end. He's right, about everything. I'm useless, just a copy, I'm weak. No one could love me."

Sesshomaru suppressed a growl. He would love nothing more then to tear Inuyasha limb from limb and then tear his heart out, only to bring him back to life and start it all over again. But that would not help Kagome. Sesshomaru had to figure a way to bring back her glow of innocence, her happiness and joy. He had to give back the joy of life she held in her that Inuyasha seemed to have stolen, but, this was just one more betrayal, there had to be something else, something she wasn't telling him.

"What are you hiding koi?"

"Nothing. Sess, I'm tired. Please let me rest. I'll see you at dinner."

"This Sesshomaru is not leaving you like this. You will tell this Sesshomaru what you are hiding concerning that half breed."

"I-I-I can't…"

Sesshomaru laid down beside her and turned her so she was facing him. He caressed her cheek. "Koi, this Sesshomaru…cares…for you. This pain your holding in your heart is like poison. You must get rid of it or it will consume you. You talk about love, but you cannot love with this poison in you."

"I can't…Sess…It hurts too much…"

"I'm here. Your not alone. Talk to me. I will not judge you."

"Inuyasha…"

"He's betrayed you. Tell me what he did to you. What have you been hiding?"

"Inuyasha…he…he…"

"Koi, I trust you. You must trust me. I have not betrayed you, nor will I. You are the woman I want to mate, the one I want for my heir and future children. I accept you into my home and my life. Accept me now. Accept my help. Tell me, talk to me. What did he do?"

Kagome was earnestly crying now, curled up into Sesshomaru and holding onto him as if he was her lifeline and if she let go, she'd wither up and die. He calmly purred against her and rubbed her head. "Tell me koi. What did he do?"

"I saw him. With Kikyo. They – they were talking about going to hell together."

Sesshomaru nodded. He had heard that his idiotic half brother had vowed to go to hell with the dead priestess. Though why he couldn't fathom.

"What happened?"

"I didn't mean to spy. Inuyasha had yelled at me for not shooting my arrow at the demon that had attacked us. I'm, not a good shot. I've gotten better but Inuyasha still yells at me when I miss. I left the camp, to get some time alone – without Inuyasha standing over me and yelling at me for not being as perfect as Kikyo. On my way back to camp I saw the soul stealers. I wasn't going to follow them until I heard Inuyasha say my name. I walked where I could hear their voices. I saw Inuyasha standing close to Kikyo. Kikyo, she, asked Inuyasha that after we defeated Naraku, if he would go to hell with her. Inuyasha told her that he was going to break his promise to her. That…that…he wasn't going to go to hell with her. I felt so happy. I thought that maybe he wanted to stay with me, that he….loved…me."

Kagome couldn't go on, it just hurt too much. Sesshomaru wouldn't force her anymore. She just couldn't do it. To say it out loud made it real. It made what she heard a reality. She couldn't handle that. Because then she would be in this world, this time, completely alone. She would have no friends, no pack, no protector, nothing. She would have no place to live in this time. Sesshomaru tilted her head so she could look into his eyes. Wiping away her tears, she could clearly see him, as the real him. Not the cold demon, not the emotionless lord…the real demon, the real Sesshomaru. His eyes were warm, kind. His touch was gentle and she realized he never stopped his purring except for when he spoke. His touch continued, but gentle. Kagome felt warmth she didn't know she'd ever feel in her heart. She wasn't alone. Sesshomaru was here. He wouldn't abandon her. Even if she didn't accept him asher mate, he cared for her, he wouldn't leave her alone, wouldn't abandon her, he'd stay loyal and he would stay strong – for her and only her. Kagome took a deep breath, he was right, she needed to cleanse her heart and let this pain out. She never told even Sango what she had witnessed, she needed to let go of this pain.

"I was wrong. Inuyasha never loved me, he loves her – Kikyo. When he sees me all he sees is her. Kikyo knew. She always knew. When Inuyasha said he wasn't going to hell with her, Kikyo asked him why. He said it was because he found someone he loved. Kikyo laughed and asked if it was me – her reincarnation. Actually she said her 'worthless' reincarnation. Inuyasha didn't even defend me. He just stood there and nodded his head. Kikyo asked him if he loved me because he saw her when he looked at me or was it because I had a part of her soul. Inuyasha got angry. He said….Oh Kami I don't want it to be real!"

Sesshomaru kissed her lips gently. "Koi, you are not alone. Tell me. What did he say?"

"Inuyasha….he….he said….he said I was the only connection that he had with her. He said that with me he could have the life, the family he couldn't have with her. He said that he would always love her first and me second but that I was living and he could have a life and family with me. He doesn't love me at all. He just wants me because I'm Kikyo's reincarnation and he can have a family with me and not her. He doesn't see me. He never sees me. All he sees is her. When you showed up, I thought he might love me, that it was all a mistake. But if he cared for me then he would let me be happy, even if it is with you. Why? Why can't he be happy for me? Why am I so unlovable?"

Sesshomaru leaned down and nuzzled her neck and purred more. "Koi, he is stupid. I am not. You are worth much, much more then a clay body full of dead souls and dirt. You are a warm blooded, breathing, living woman. You are not just for heirs and pups. You have the gift of life."

"Gift of life? What does that mean?"

"It means, that you see goodness is almost all things. You bring joy where there is sadness, you give comfort to those who are hurting, you heal those that are injured. You have no hate, no prejudice, no discrimination. You are loyal to a hanyo that betrays you and leaves you in danger many times. You adopted a full blooded youka kitsune that is not of your blood. You befriend a demon slayer that attempted to slay your protector, had she succeeded you would have been defenseless. You have a perverted monk that has assaulted your person and continues to do so too many other single females. You are a pure miko, untainted, unlike the dead one. Any male – human or youka would be lucky to have you as his mate."

Kagome gave him a small smile. Her eyes weren't back to their old selves, but the light had come back into them. It wasn't as strong or as noticeable, but it was there. Sesshomaru was just glad that it was present. He could work on giving back all that Inuyasha had taken away selfishly, he just needed a chance.

"Kagome. You need to think about what you will do. Will you go back to Inuyasha and keep suffering or stay with me?"

"I don't want to go back to him, but I have too."

"Why?"

"I have a responsibility to the Jewel, to my friends, to my son, I promised Inuyasha he wouldn't be alone anymore. If I stay with you, everyone else will ask why. If I tell them the real reason then they will leave him and he will be alone."

"He does not deserve your loyalty."

"But he has it. He has protected me and my friends and my son. He's helped me. He's still my friend even if he can't love me."

Sesshomaru thought about it. If she did go back, which seemed to be she thought she had too, then he could lose her. Inuyasha might turn her against him or he could not pay attention and Kagome could be kidnapped or be killed because of Inuyasha's irresponsibility. Unless…

"Then I will accompany you."

"What?"

"The half breed breached our agreement, did he not? He came here, challenging our agreement and breaching not only the demon mating rules, but also your challenge's rules. Therefore, since you are the one that issued the challenged and you are also the Alpha Female of your pack, then you can let me join your pack to insure your protection and happiness from the half breed."

"Sess, I don't know."

"Your pack trusts me already; otherwise they would not allow you or your pup to come with me unarmed and alone."

"Inuyasha wouldn't agree."

"He no longer matters. The slayer, monk, and your pup will not oppose the union. Rin will have a playmate other then Jakken, we can continue our courtship, and I can give you the protection you need."

"But still…"

"Rest on it. Decide when your emotions are not in turmoil. You must put the protection and happiness of yourself and your pack above the misplaced loyalty for the hanyo."

Kagome nodded, she would be able to make a rational decision when she had rested and was not so emotional like she was now. Sighing, she closed her eyes and snuggled into Sesshomaru's chest. His purring slowly lulled her to sleep accompanied with his gentle rubbing of her head. Sesshomaru gently smiled at his intended. He had at first fought the attraction he had felt for a ningen woman, but once he realized the power she withheld he believed her to be the best asset to him and his land. As he followed her and her pack, he found out that she was more than just an asset. She was everything he was not: emotional, caring, kind, generous, merciful, gracious, befriended everyone, believed the best in everything, loved her pack, had her heart on her sleeve, and so very loving. Yet she was as protective and loyal as he was. She never fought dishonorable and even went as far as to subdue his half brother should he fight someone he should not. She took care of her pack, feeding them, nurturing them, caring for them, healing them, comforting them…She was a true Alpha Female.

He had set out to claim her because she was strong and powerful. He knew she would be a great mate. When she had issued her challenge, he would not back down. For Sesshomaru did not back down on any challenge unless it was not worthy of his time. He never thought that on the path to ensnare her heart and win her affections that he would have fallen for her. Hearing Kagome mumble and move restlessly, he pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck, purring yet again for her. Instantly, she calmed and cuddled closer to him, settling back down to sleep.

_Dream Sequence_

_It was dark and cold. She couldn't see anything because it was so dark. She shivered and rubbed her arms, trying to get some warmth. She looked down and gasped in surprise and shock. She was wearing what looked to be like a wedding kimono. She was wearing three layers of the white kimono, the outer one decorated with birds and flowers. The kimono touched the floor and flowed out around her as if she was bathed in a white light. She touched her hair and felt silky flowers, but she couldn't smell them. Her hair felt as if it was piled on top of her head. What was going on?_

"_Choose."_

_She shivered hearing the cold voice and looked around, but didn't see anyone. "Nani?"_

"_Choose Miko of the Shikon no Tama."_

"_Choose what?"_

"_Choose who lives, who dies, choose who to be your future, who to be your past."_

"_I don't understand. What's going on? Where am I?"_

_Suddenly a blue light appeared on her left and a red on her right. Squinting, she could make out silver hair and amber eyes. "Sess? Inuyasha?"_

"_Choose Miko."_

"_Wha-"_

"_One will be your future, one your past. One will die, one will live. It is in your hands. Life or death."_

"_Wait a minute! I can't choose who lives and who dies! I love them both!"_

"_Choose or both will suffer."_

"_I can't!"_

"_They will both suffer, and you will be alone."_

"_No! Don't hurt them!"_

"_Then choose."_

"_Kagome." She looked at the voice on her left, she knew that voice. "Sess?"_

"_You must choose, my mate."_

"_No!"_

"_Oi! Wench! Choose already! Send that bastard to hell already! Choose me!"_

"_I – I-I can't."_

"_Choose Miko."_

"_No! I won't let either die! No!"_

"_It is what the Fates declare Miko. Choose. You future or your past."_

"Kagome, wake up. Kagome! Kagome!"

She felt someone shaking her and she opened her eyes, scared that she would still be in that dark, cold place. Instead, she was staring up at Sesshomaru, his eyes worried and concerned. "Sess."

Relieved that she had woken up he held her close to him. He had accidently fell asleep and only woke up when Kagome had started to mumble in her sleep. He had been trying to wake her but she wouldn't wake up and he had started to get worried. Her shoulders were shaking but he didn't smell any tears, only intense fear. What had scared her so?

"Kagome, what is wrong?"

"You were there, and so was Inuyasha. I had to choose who lived and who died but then I couldn't do that. I care for you both so much! I can't pick one of you to die! Why would someone make me choose? I can't! I can't let one of my friends die, I'm not strong enough!"

"Koi, sssh. It's okay, no one will force you to choose. Calm yourself."

Kagome took deep breaths and tried to get a hold of her emotions. Maybe Sesshomaru could figure out what the dream meant and prevent it. If they could prevent what she had dreamt then she wouldn't have to choose. But first she needed to calm down. Once she had calmed she looked up to Sesshomaru.

"Gomen Sess. I'm so weak that a dream could scare me like that but it felt so real. We have to figure out what it meant so we can avoid it."

"Tell this Sesshomaru what happened. Every detail is important and crucial."

Kagome snuggled into his arms and retold her dream. Sesshomaru kept his face devoid of emotion but inside he was concerned. He had lived many years and knew a little information on holy powers especially mikos. When he had decided to claim Kagome as his mate, he had investigated more about a miko's true power. Overall there were five types of mikos: healing, slaying, visionary, protection, and knowledge. However, there was one more type of miko that was very rare. It was so rare that it was believed the last miko to be one was over a hundred years ago. Could Kagome be one as well? She already had the protection, and slaying. He hadn't witnessed her healing any of her pack with her powers but her dreams could be visions. What was going on?

"Miko, this Sesshomaru has to ask you a few questions, be as honest as you can. It is of upmost importance. Do you understand?"

"Hai Sess."

"This Sesshomaru has observed you with your books. Have you noticed that you read faster or comprehend the information in the books quicker?"

"Actually…yes. Some of my math problems I used to have trouble with I don't anymore."

"Any other similar situations?"

"Well, I study another language called English and I understand it better then I have. Science too is a lot easier for me now."

"Have your powers ever healed anyone in your pack when they are injured?"

"No."

"Have your powers healed your own person when injured or ill?"

"A few weeks ago, a demon with a shard attacked our group. He kept attacking me because I hold the shards. I protected Shippo and I was injured pretty badly. I lost consciousness shortly after the demon was slain. Sango said my wrist was broken, I also had a few cracked and broken ribs with deep gashes along my side. But I woke up on the second day of my injuries and I was completely healed. We never figured out why I healed so quickly. We just assumed it was because I still held the shards and they healed me."

"There have been no other instances?"

"Ummm, the day before you just appeared and tried to 'claim' me as your mate, everyone except me got sick. It was odd because even Kerira and Shippo who are full demons got sick. Inuyasha really wasn't around and I took care of everyone but I never got sick. Sess, what's going on?"

"This Sesshomaru needs to do some more research. You will rest here when this Sesshomaru is not with you."

"What? No. I'm not staying here in our room as if I'm being punished! I want to see my friends."

"Miko – "

"No! Sess, I can't just stay in here by myself. I'll go crazy. Besides, the kids might get worried if I don't go outside and play with them."

"A severe storm is heading our way. It will last a few days, the pups nor your friends will be going outside."

"I'm still not staying in this room by myself."

"Then this Sesshomaru will send you your pup and friends to you."

"But – "

"No koi. You need to stay calm and should someone be attacking you, you need to stay where the barriers are strongest which are in this room."

Kagome sighed, irritated. "Fine! Have it your way but I am not promising how long I will be stuck in here before I leave – with or without your permission."

Sesshomaru nodded and sighed mentally. It was better than nothing but he knew he didn't have much time before she'd get bored and tried to leave the room. He'd have to make sure she stayed in it even if it was against her will. Protecting her was more important than not making her angry at him. He stood and stretched. They had been sleeping all night and it was getting very close to being dawn. He went to the wardrobe and changed clothes. He smirked, Kagome still blushed when he dressed in front of her but she continued to watch him, thinking he wouldn't know. He supposed it was only fair. When she dressed, she always had her back to him, not knowing he could see her reflection in the window. What she didn't know, didn't hurt her.

"This Sesshomaru will go find more information on this problem. You will stay here. Jakken will send for your friends and for food."

Kagome nodded and stretched, trying to hide her blush. If he saw it, he would ask why she was so red and she couldn't tell him it was because she enjoyed watching him change clothes. He had the body of a Greek God and she was only human! As Sesshomaru was leaving the room he couldn't help but throw one last comment over his shoulder.

"Mate, if you wish to watch this Sesshomaru dress, you do not have to hide it. If you so desire to see your mate unclothed, you simply have to state your request and this Sesshomaru will grant it."

He closed the door just as some object was hurled at him and hit the door as he slid it closed. He suppressed a chuckle at her ranting and wiped off all emotion as he went to find Jakken. Before turning away, he added more energy and power to the barrier inside so only certain beings with a certain aura, such as those as Kagome's friends or pup, could enter or leave but Kagome would not be allowed to leave the barrier.

"Jakken!"

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Send for the slayer and monk. My mate wishes to see them and she is unable to leave our room. Make sure to send for some food for her as well. She missed dinner last night and it is near breakfast. Should the pups wish to see her, let them go to our room. No one else, not even Inuyasha, is allowed entrance to our room. Do you understand?"

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru turned and went to his study. It was on the opposite wing of his room, but it had to be big enough to hold all the books his father and his grandfather had gathered through the years. He had a couple of books on mikos, priests, and monks. He needed to find out more information on what was going on with his mate-to-be and how to help her.

Kagome sighed, she had waited until Sesshomaru left then took a quick bath and changed kimonos. She distractedly ran her hands through her hair. She hoped Sesshomaru would come up with something. The dreams she had been having were getting worse and with the questions he had asked really worried Kagome. Were her powers going haywire? Was Naraku trying to control or influence her through her powers or the jewel? Was she safe to be around? Oh Kami! If she hurt any of her friends or her pup she would never forgive herself.

"Ok. Calm down 'Gome. Nothing serious has happened, just a few dreams. Sess will come up with some answers. He's highly intelligent and his study is full of old books. He will come up with something I just have to remain calm and patient. That's all."

"You know Kagome, talking to yourself is a sign of madness."

Looking up, Kagome smiled brightly at Sango and Miroku. "You came!"

Sango nodded and returned her smile with one of her own. "Hai. We brought you something to eat. Jakken informed us that it was best you stay here since the barriers were strongest here."

"Yea, Sess said that if someone tried anything the barriers around the room would protect me best unless he is with me."

"Sesshomaru sounds very protective of you Kagome-sama. Is there something your not telling us?" Miroku wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Kagome blushed crimson, and Sango sighed exasperated and hit Miroku on his head. "Hentai! Behave! Kagome would never do that! She's not even mated yet."

Miroku just grinned and Sango sighed, he would never change. Sango sat beside Kagome on the futon and grabbed her hands while Miroku sat on the floor across from her. Sango noticed how Kagome gripped her hands and held onto them tightly.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Something's wrong with me."

"What?"

"I don't know. Sess asked some weird questions then just left. He said he needed to research some on my problem before we tried to solve whatever is the problem."

"Kagome," Miroku asked, "what exactly is wrong?"

Kagome gripped Sango's hands tighter and started to explain, starting with the very first of her dreams and ending with the questions Sesshomaru had asked.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru had gone through dozens of old and older books to try to find the answers he sought. He growled in frustration and slammed the thirtieth book down. There had to be _something_ about Kagome's problem. He angrily went to the door of his study and jerked it open and raised his voice so everyone could hear called out, "JAKKEN!" It wasn't long before he could smell the little toad waddling down to the study. Sesshomaru motioned for the toad to come inside the study and closed the door. Sesshomaru did not want anyone other than himself, Kagome, Kagome's pack (excluding Inuyasha), and Jakken to know what was going on.

"Hai Milord?"

"You have organized the books correct?"

"Hai Milord! I know every book in the castle, including your study. I know all about the books in every room and as your humble servant I –"

"Enough! This Sesshomaru is looking for a book on the powers of mikos. Where is it?"

"Oh that one! Yes Milord, of course! It is on the last bookshelf at the bottom. I thought that someone as powerful as you did not need to know about some lowly ningen's powers and I put it out of your sight so you –"

"Get it."

"Hai Milord!"

Jakken laid his Staff of Two Heads against the wall and went to get the book. The book was worn with usage and age, the sheer size of the book was nearly the same size as Jakken and heavy with information through the years. Jakken tried to lift the book to put it on Sesshomaru's desk but it was too heavy and too large for him to lift and he fell down with the book on top of him. Coughing from the dust from the book, Jakken tried to rise but couldn't with the book on top of him. Sesshomaru suppressed a sigh and leaning down, gently grabbed the book and sat at his desk.

"You are dismissed Jakken."

"Hai Milord!"

Sesshomaru did not even notice when Jakken left, closing the door. Sesshomaru gently lift the cover and started going through the pages of old information. When he got to the middle of the book, he stopped. He would have smirked if it was in his personality, but as it was, only his eyes lit up. Getting more comfortable in his chair, he began reading.

**It has been the same since the beginning: humans and demons vying to coexist. The Kami's had made the demons to inhabit the world, when demons began to destroy the same world they lived, the Kami's made humans and then gave chosen humans the gift of Holy Powers. Each human is unique with their holy powers. Miko's are the most sought after for they not only give life but they can hold more power than any demon or male human with holy powers. There are six types of Miko's: healing, slaying, visionary, protection, knowledge, and the rarest of them all, is the Junsui (pure). A Healing Miko can heal any disease, illness, or injury. The most powerful miko's with the healing power can even bring those near death, in certain cases, the miko can even bring them from death. A Slaying Miko has the power to destroy any demon, hanyo, or human, even those with holy powers. A Visionary Miko has what is known as "The Sight". The Miko can see past, present, future. If her power is enough, she can have the ability to observe what is in other's hearts, even a demon. A Protection Miko is one that has the power to perform rituals, barriers, anything to protect the ones the miko wishes. The Miko with Knowledge is able to learn any and all things. Whether the knowledge is in books, texts, told too them, shown to them, some Miko's can even access a demon or human's mind to learn certain knowledge.  
The rarest of all Miko's however, is the Junsui. A Junsui is so rare that the last recorded, known, Miko known as a Junsui was when the Miko, Midoriko lived. She wielded a sword made from her Miko powers that should any demon or human attempt to take her life while she was unguarded, her sword would thus protect her. She healed hundreds of humans, and a documented few demons. A Junsui is rare because the Miko born is of old soul and therefore has all the abilities of a Miko. A Junsui is highly powerful but emotional. A Junsui's power stems from her emotions, should she be unable to control her emotions her powers could overexert themselves thus ending the Miko's life. Not only is a Junsui Miko very powerful and highly sought after, but she is of pure heart. Hate, envy, jealousy, and all evil thoughts and emotions do not touch her heart or soul. As long as she remains pure, she will continue to be a Junsui.  
It is believed that if a Junsui mates a human male, he will live as long as she does. Because Junsui's are rare, they live much longer lives then a normal human. The Miko Midoriko died at age eighteen summers, which by then, her powers had fully matured. It is estimated that had she not died at eighteen summers she would have lived to be over a hundred summers old. It is unclear what may happen should a Junsui mate a demon but said demon must be powerful enough to calm and dominate the Miko's power and aura. He should be able to calm her when no other are able and to be able to reach her even through her purification powers. Should they successfully mate, the Miko would most likely live as long as the demon, and as a regular mating would produce, the Miko would adopt certain powers of her mate to assist in their fusing of their powers. The male demon himself would acquire certain aspects of the Miko's powers: healing, slaying, visionary, protection, or knowledge. The demon would be connected to her mind, body, and soul. Unlike a normal demonic mating ritual – the male and female are given the option to bind their souls, spirits, and minds – the mating between a Junsui and a male demon would instinctively bound themselves to the other so the other mate would always know when their mate is in danger or in need of his or her mate. It is believed that with the fusion of their entire being, any offspring the couple have would not only be fully demon but also have the Miko's powers as well as the demon's.  
Junsui are much sought after but if a male demon or human try to force a Junsui to mate with him, the Junsui's powers could spiral out of control and not only purify the male, but also end the Miko's life as well. If the Miko lives, her heart could harbor hate which would cause her to lose her pure powers and turn her into a normal Miko or human woman, without any spiritual powers. The Miko Midoriko had used all of her powers to form the Shikon no Tama, should anyone attempt to use it's powers for themselves, the Jewel will consume them and in turn, taint the Jewel. Only another Junsui can purify the Jewel and extinguish it's life from this world. Unfortunately, it would cost much power to purify such evil, even more should the Jewel be tainted completely. The Junsui Miko who must purify the Jewel could use up her life to ensure it no longer exists. Only the mating with a powerful being that can hold her spirit and soul in this world can save her life.**

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair. He had learned a lot from his Grandfather's old book. Tapping his clawed finger on his desk he tried to decide what course of action should he take. If he told Kagome everything the book had said, she might think that he only wanted to mate with her for her powers, which was untrue. She might also think that he would just want a powerful heir, which was not untrue but even when he thought their offspring would be hanyo he did not mind. Sesshomaru knew that he had to tell something to Kagome and that he couldn't keep her locked up in their room for the rest of the week but her powers were already starting to mature. But…he stopped suddenly….but, exactly how old was Kagome? He had assumed she was over fifteen summers but if the Miko Midoriko's powers had fully matured by eighteen summers, then Kagome must be close to the same age. Another question: How did a demon teach a emotional rare human miko to control her powers?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome fiddled with her kimono while Sango and Miroku sat and thought. To them it did make sense if Sesshomaru wanted to accompany them, after all, he wanted to claim someone from their pack and Sesshomaru would want to make sure she was properly protected and seen too. Sango could tell Kagome was hiding something and it hurt her that her sister of her heart wouldn't share everything with her but Sango knew it would just take time.

"Kagome, do you want Sesshomaru to join us?" Sango asked.

"Well, I'm thinking of everyone. He said that neither of you or Shippo would mind him being with us. But we all know Inuyasha will put up a big fuss about it."

Miroku nodded in agreement. "True. Inuyasha is getting very jealous because there is another male vying for Kagome's attentions. Inuyasha does not want to lose Kagome so he will not willingly allow Sesshomaru to travel with us. I foresee many 'sit's in Inuyasha's future."

The girls giggled at that and Sango rubbed Kagome's hand. "Kagome, your like my sister and I love you as such. But even I know that when Inuyasha is distracted, you get nearly killed or kidnapped. If it would give you the protection you need and if you truly want Sesshomaru near you, then what does it matter what Inuyasha wants? Sesshomaru is right, Inuyasha did break the demon mating laws and he did try to challenge the trial you gave him and his half brother. If you really want Sesshomaru to join us then I will support you."

"I as well Kagome."

Kagome smiled through her tears. She really did have wonderful friends that loved her. She hugged Sango tightly whispering her thanks to her friend and sister. Sango smiled and patted her back while Kagome wiped away her tears.

"Now that's that decided, let's move on to the other problem. Your powers. Do you know anything about the changes your experiencing?" Sango asked.

Kagome shook her head. "No, nothing. That's why I'm so confused and scared right now. But I trust Sess. He will find out what's wrong and how to fix it. We just have to wait."

Miroku was about to ask something when the door knocked. Getting up and opening the door, Miroku smiled at Shippo and Rin. Rin saw Miroku and smiled, "Is Kagome-sama awake? Shippo-chan and I want to play but Jakken-sama said we could only play in Kagome-sama's room. Can we?"

Kagome chuckled and called out to the kids, they wasted no time in passing by Miroku and jumping into Kagome's waiting arms. Kagome and Sango laughed while the kids tried to over talk each other about what they had done in the morning. Jakken brought everyone lunch and they dined in Kagome's room. Jakken closed the door and was about to walk off when he caught the smell of Inuyasha. Jakken readied his staff, he would obey his lord's command that Inuyasha was not allowed into the lord's chamber.

Inuyasha saw the little toad and scoffed. "I came here to see Kagome. Move brat."

"My Lord said that you were not allowed entrance into his chambers. If you wish to see the miko you will have to talk to My Lord."

"Keh! I ain't talking to that bastard. Move runt or I'll plummet you to the ground!"

"Iie! My Lord forbid for me to allow you entrance!"

"Why you little –"

"You cannot bully this Sesshomaru's miko so you turn to bulling the staff? Really Inuyasha, how immature are you?"

Growling, Inuyasha turned to the side to see Sesshomaru standing, as if he had come from the study. "Keh! I want to see Kagome and you can't stop me."

"On the contrary little brother, I can. She is under my protection – willingly too."

"Feh! Like she'd want to stay near you! Your colder then snow! I need to talk to her and I'm going too!"

"No you are not."

"I'd like to see you stop me!"

"Inuyasha! Sit!"

Inuyasha let out a yell as he was forced to meet the cold ground of the castle. Getting up after the spell wore off, Inuyasha met the eyes of an angry Kagome. She had her hands on her hips and her eyes flashing from anger. Inuyasha gulped, trying to tame his fear. "Look, Kagome I need to tell you something –"

"Save it Inuyasha. Sess was right, I do not want to see you right now. Deal with it. And for the record I do want to stay with him and he is NOT colder then snow!!"

"But Kagome – "

"I said I don't want to talk to you! Now go away!" Turning, she started to close the door to her room, but getting an idea she turned back around to face Inuyasha. "Oh by the way Inuyasha, we've decided to let Sess join our group at the end of the week."

"NANI?!"

"You heard me. After Sess's week with me is over, he will join our group as we hunt shards and Naraku down."

"Who decided on this? I sure as hell didn't!"

"Me, Sango, and Miroku. That's three to one, so you lose. Sess is joining us, deal with it! By the way…SIT!"

Closing the door on Inuyasha's cursing, Kagome smiled to the kids and her friends and went back to playing with the kids. Outside the door, Inuyasha cursed and glared at Sesshomaru before stomping off to his room. Sesshomaru nodded to Jakken and turned to go back to his study. He still needed some ideas on how to merge his and Kagome's aura and spirit as well as train her. But, he thought as a small smile graced his lips briefly, at least he knew that Kagome would let him join her group so he could continue to court and protect her. All in all, it had been a very beneficial day and it was only late afternoon.

A/N: Just to let you readers know – the miko Midoriko's name is spelled correctly, I checked online to make sure how to spell her name correctly and to check her age. So her name is spelled correctly and her age is accurate as well. I got the wedding kimono idea by googling it under images, it was very pretty and I tried to describe it but since it was white it's kinda hard to see clearly. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter since it is 19 pages – nearly 20 :p

Please review! I love to read feedbacks from my readers even if they are flames.


	6. Chapter 6 Roadway To Hell

A/N: I love all my reviews!!!!! Argarato menai!!!!! I'm so glad all of you enjoy my story!! Well I'm unsure how this chapter will end up but I am confident that I can fit in some new tricks for Kagome to teach her guy! Hope you all enjoy this chapter more than the last one!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha :(

**Chapter 6 Roadway To Hell**

Kagome paced alone the room Sesshomaru had so graciously imprisoned her in. She stopped in the middle of the room and crossed her arms over her chest in anger and blew her bangs out of her eyes. She really needed to go home and cut her hair, it was starting to get bothersome. Pushing that thought away Kagome glared at the door. She could open it as if to call out but she couldn't even take a step from the room because there was a barrier there. She had seen Inuyasha try to cross it and the barrier had not only pushed him away from her room, but it left a nasty shock on him yet when she tried to cross it, it was if the barrier knew not to harm her and merely glowed warmly and refused her to exit. But good grief! She had been stuck in this room for at least three days, not including the day Sesshomaru had left her alone. He never returned until she was fast asleep and left before she had awakened. But enough was enough, she marched to the door and threw it open and taking a deep breath shouted for the entire kingdom to hear her:

"SESSHOMARU!!!"

Kagome waited but she heard nothing and didn't feel anyone's presence so again, Kagome took a deep breath and screamed his name again.

"SESSHOMARU!!"

Gritting her teeth, Kagome decided a blunt way would be better and if she had to yell until she was hoarse she would do it. Damn that aggravating male!!!

"SESSHOMARU!! GET IN HERE NOW!!!"

**Sesshomaru's Study**

Sesshomaru was so engrossed in his discovery he didn't hear the first yell but the second one got his attention and the third sentence made him smirk. It seemed his mate had been patient enough, although, she had lasted three in half days which was a day longer then he thought he would have. He sighed, he had read a lot on her powers and he had a good idea on how to train her without him being purified in the process and during the training he could merge their auras. Standing, he stretched and hid the two books safely in his office so no one would know his true intention. He noticed he hadn't heard Kagome's voice and he frowned. Had she used up her voice already?

"I KNOW YOU HEAR ME YOU BAKA INU YOUKAI! GET OVER HERE!!! NOW!!!!"

Sesshomaru really wanted to laugh. Her fiery temper was one of the reasons he truly cared for her. She wasn't afraid to be herself around him or anger him with her difference of opinion. Although being called a "baka" grated on his nerves, it was still humorous. Maybe he ought to teach his mate how to properly address him. He grinned evilly, it would be _very_ interesting to see how that lesson went. Sesshomaru left his study and walked calmly to where his mate stood waiting, anticipating what would entail with the lesson he would teach her.

**With Kagome**

Kagome growled low under her breath, she was getting very irritated at the baka inu youkai. He was purposely ignoring her and she was starting to get really angry at him now.

"SESSHOMARU GET HERE NOW OR ELSE I WILL BAN YOU FROM THIS ROOM !!!! YOU HAVE UNTIL THE COUNT OF THREE!!!!!! 1………2………3……."

Huffing, Kagome started to close the door and lock it but a pale hand stopped it. Looking up, Kagome saw Sesshomaru glaring down at her. His amber eyes swirled in anger but there seemed to be a hint of….amusement? Growling herself, Kagome tried to shove the door close on his face. She knew he was much stronger then her but it still helped make her feel better.

"Get out!!!"

"This is our room, mate, therefore it is illogical for this Sesshomaru to leave."

"Not anymore! You missed your chance oh mighty lord! You can find somewhere else to sleep from now on!!!"

"This Sesshomaru will lie next to you mate. That is this Sesshomaru's rightful place."

"NO! Whatever was more important to you to have your attention, go back to it! I don't want or need you!"

Those words sent an odd sensation in Sesshomaru's chest. It felt so odd that he had his hand reach up and grab his chest. It felt as if someone had pierced his chest with a sharp weapon. But that was impossible; he was merely standing in the doorway refusing to let his mate lock him out of their room. Was it her words that had pained him? Preposterous! Words did not harm the powerful Lord. Youkai, ningens, and hanyo's had all called him names, mocked him before he had asserted himself, and had rejected him. He, Lord Sesshomaru, had made sure that simple words would not ever harm him again. Yet…he couldn't deny that he did feel pain. Kagome noticed Sesshomaru clutching his chest and looked at him. His eyes seemed distant, shocked, and pained. He was clutching his chest, where his heart lay, as if he was in pain.

"Sesshomaru?"

He didn't even acknowledge her or her question. She reached up and covered his hand with hers. Did she say something to hurt him? What had she said? Kagome thought back, she really wasn't paying attention to her words, she was just so angry and frustrated that she had lashed out. She tried to remember. She said something about going back to whatever had occupied his time…

"_Whatever was more important to you to have your attention, go back to it! I don't want or need you!"_

Kagome's eyes widened in shock and guilt. Her words were cold and cruel especially to someone like Sesshomaru that had done nothing but try to befriend her. Sure he was too arrogant for her taste, and he ordered her around like he had the right, and true he could be insensitive but still; he had been there for her and even comforted her. He had defended her and cared for her. And yet, she had repaid him with cruel words. Kagome leaned up and cupped his cheek.

"Sess? Answer me, please."

Coming too, Sesshomaru blinked and looked down at Kagome. He made to take a step back but Kagome took a step with him. With his aura being so near hers, the barrier let her pass through it even as he backed up and she stepped forward with him.

"Sess, Goman nasai. I didn't mean what I said; I was just so angry and frustrated that I lashed out. Gomen nasai Sess, gomen."

Tears began to gather and she hung her head and stepped away from Sesshomaru. Truly she was pathetic and weak. To hurt the one being that hadn't even harmed her emotionally or physically since she had been with him – she was truly, truly, pathetic. Kagome turned and ran back to her room and slammed the door shut. She threw herself over her futon and let her tears fall freely. She was sobbing so hard she didn't even hear the door open, or close, or hear the lock turn. She actually didn't know anyone was in the room with her until she felt the futon dip beside her. She didn't need to look, she could feel his aura and smell him. Sesshomaru's woodsy smell from the outdoors was unique and only Sesshomaru's.

She was so unworthy of him. He was so good to her and all she did was complain and hurt him when he didn't deserve it. She was not worthy of being his mate or even his friend. He had given her so much: a whole new wardrobe, allowed her pup to his own room and even protected him, he protected her, defended her, comforted her, he was even trying to help her solve her current problems with nothing in return. She was so weak and useless. Sesshomaru leaned down and turned her to him and she immediately curled up into his chest and continued to cry. He nuzzled her neck and purred trying to comfort her.

"Why do you cry Kagome?"

"Because I hurt you! I'm so weak and useless! Kikyo would never make such a mistake like I just did. You have been so kind and good to me and what do I do? I spout out cruel, cold words. I didn't even realize I said them until I saw you clutch your chest! I'm so stupid and weak!"

Sesshomaru growled, Inuyasha's words no doubt were what she was saying, not hers. He would not mate with a weak being, could she not see that? Could she not see that he wished and desired to make her happy? Obviously the foolish hanyo needed a lesson on how to treat a lady properly, Sesshomaru could not believe that someone as dishonorable as Inuyasha was related to him. Unless it was truly deserved, Sesshomaru never demeaned another, even if it was a ningen. Kagome was more powerful and beautiful than that dead miko. Sesshomaru grabbed her and pulled her to his chest. She instinctively curled around his form as if seeking comfort. True, Sesshomaru might have been a little hurt by her words but Inuyasha's words seem to have hurt her more. Sesshomaru began purring and rubbing her head to ease her tears.

"Mate do not ever, _ever _claim you are weak or useless. This Sesshomaru would not mate with a weak being, especially a ningen. You are worth far more than some dead priestess. Did the dead miko attempt to kill you? To steal your soul?"

"Well, yes but –"

"Did she not also attempt to harm your friends, including your kit and my half breed brother?"

"Yes however –"

"Has she not stolen Jewel Shards to only give them to your sworn enemy, which not only made him more powerful but also nearly ended your life as well as your packs?"

"Hai she did that but she –"

"The dead miko has also attempted to scar you emotionally by showing she is superior to you not only in powers but also when it comes to the hanyo correct?"

"No she hasn't done that!"

"She hasn't?"

"Iie…"

"Than this Sesshomaru is misinformed when tales of how the dead miko attempted to take Inuyasha to Hell with her, leaving you tied to a tree and unprotected. She also did not show up during battles and purposely allow you to get injured while you protected your pack so she could destroy the youkai with her powers?"

"Umm, she did do that but it's a misunderstanding –"

"That is no misunderstanding my Miko. The dead one is a cold lifeless being. She cares for no one or nothing. Inuyasha is a foolish pup to compare you to her. This Sesshomaru has heard of how the hanyo would have used the Shikon to turn human for the dead miko. You, however, care for him as a hanyo. The dead miko wishes for him to go to Hell with her, where you wish his happiness. The dead miko has also betrayed you and Inuyasha, you would not betray any of your pack – you are far too loyal and loving to betray anyone. The dead miko steals souls so she may live a life that she has already had a chance at. You share a soul with someone that would kill you but to kill her would make another sad, therefore you share a soul with a cold hearted woman that would go out of her way to end your existence."

Kagome sighed and snuggled against Sesshomaru. When he put it like that, he made her sound as if she was some masochist. But really was he right? She hated having only half of her soul, it felt as if part of her was always missing and when Kikyo was near, she had always felt the temptation to call her soul back just to feel whole once again but she never did it because it would sadden Inuyasha. Even Sango and Miroku always said how she was better than Kikyo, but Kagome had always thought they said that because they were her friends. But were they right?

Sesshomaru continued to ease Kagome until all tenseness was gone from her body and she lay limply against him. He nuzzles her in an affectionate inu way and pulled her closer. Maybe now would be a good time to issue his "lesson" since she was now calm.

"Mate, this Sesshomaru has found information regarding your powers and dreams."

Kagome tilted her head and looked at him. Sesshomaru momentarily paused before speaking. Her big sapphire eyes held trust, fear, anxiety, but the trust is what really got to him. It was not long ago that he had been harsh with her, and he had imprisoned her against her will, yet she gave him her complete trust. It made him feel a bit guilty for planning on not enlightening her to some crucial information but he had deemed it necessary to withhold certain information from her. He believed if she knew all the truths than she would assume he only wanted her for what her powers could offer. Until he could win her competition she had put forth than he would withhold the information.

"Sess? What's wrong? Is it really bad?"

"Iie. It is merely troublesome. This Sesshomaru has found an old book that was written many centuries ago by an ancestor. You are a form a very powerful line of mikos. You hold all powers of mikos: healing, knowledge, slaying, protection, and pureness. Your powers are beginning to mature that is why you are experiencing these sudden peculiarities: Learning difficult information, healing quickly, and the sudden surge of powers."

"So, will these things go away or will it get worse? What do these occurrences actually mean for me?"

"Your powers are growing rapidly. You need to be properly trained. You currently hold very little training and it will not be sufficient to control your growing powers. If not trained correctly you can harm others, specifically youkais."

"But the only one that can train me is Kaede-bama."

"She is the old miko in the village where Inuyasah met the dead miko correct?"

"Hai. She is Kikyo's younger sister and she has trained me a little about my miko powers but we aren't around her that much or that long so she trains me when she can. But I don't think she can train me like I now need. Who can teach me?"

"This Sesshomaru shall train you personally."

"But you can't!"

"Why?"

"Your youkai! What if during my training I accidentally purify you? No you can't train me."

"That is easily fixed. We would simply mix our auras."

"Huh?"

"Mixing our auras would entail that you would not purify me."

"How is that possible?"

"To properly mix our auras, we would share a blood link."

"Wait wait wait! What is a blood link?"

Sesshomaru withheld a sigh. He had hoped he would not have to actually lie to her but he didn't want her to know that a blood link was a step in a mating ritual. In demon standards, a female would give her blood to the male she intended to mate. It was to insure that the male would always know where the female was, her emotions, and to know when she would be in danger. A blood link was a step to merging and combining their souls, spirits, and becoming one for eternity. Once established it was nearly impossible to break. It was a form of engagement in human terms only it couldn't be broken. If there was an attempt to break the link, it would entail much pain from both the male and female. Breaking the link would be asking for the death of the both male and female. But Kagome did not need to learn that yet. Sesshomaru was sure if she knew what exactly the blood link meant and entailed she would refuse and that was not an option.

"A blood link is a tie of sorts between two beings. Normally family members have blood links, the father has one with his mate and his pups to ensure their happiness and protection. A blood link would allow this Sesshomaru to know if you were ever in danger no matter how far apart we are, the link would also allow this Sesshomaru to find you – there would be no place for you to be taken that this Sesshomaru could not find you. But most importantly, the blood link would allow us a tie and connection that would enable my powers to work with yours without harming one another. This Sesshomaru's poison could not harm you and your miko powers could not harm this Sesshomaru."

"So with this link, you couldn't harm me and my purification powers couldn't hurt you either?"

"Correct."

"Is this link permanent? Like if we do this, will it be forever?"

"It is reversible."

"But you can't invade my privacy though right? You can't read my mind or know everything I think and feel right?"

"Iie. This Sesshomaru will not invade your 'privacy' as you call it."

Kagome bit her lip in uncertainty. The answer sounded too easy and too good to be true. Not that she didn't trust Sesshomaru but what if there were consequences he didn't know about? It was still a lot to ask out of him.

"You don't have to do this Sesshomaru. We can find another way."

"Mate, this Sesshomaru is supposed to care for you. You must be trained to harness your powers and this Sesshomaru will be the only one to properly train you."

"Your taking this mate thing too far Sess! You don't know what this link or bond or whatever it is could do to you! For all you know it could have really bad side effects. What then?"

"We shall solve any problems that arise. But the blood link is the safest way to train you, for this Sesshomaru WILL train you regardless of what you think miko. It is only to affirm that no harm will befall either of us during the training."

Kagome closed her eyes and buried her face in Sesshomaru's haroi. Whatever happened to her simple life? She hunted for shards, watched over Shippo, helped her friends when she could, kept Inuyasha in line, and tried to find and defeat Naraku. Ever since Sesshomaru had claimed she was to be his mate her life as she knew it turned upside down. Grrr, everything was so twisted and confusing! Sesshomaru could feel Kagome's indecision and he smiled mentally. When she had stated her problems she had shown her worry for him. She was afraid that he would regret his decision. This intensified his guilt about lying to her outright and keeping information from her but until she was irrevocably his, than he could not endanger his suite with her.

"Fine. We will do this blood link."

"Good. We will conduct the blood link this evening after you dine for supper."

"Why tonight?"

"The sooner the better. Tomorrow you shall rest, and than we will commence your training before departing to seek the shards and Naraku."

"But tomorrow is Inuyasha's turn remember? I've stayed with you a week already."

"The hanyo has disgraced himself and violated the rules to your competition."

"But still, it will be time for me to be with him for a week. We all agreed that you could come with us and travel with us. Why can't you train me while we travel?"

"You will be trained on how to fight and properly defend yourself and your kit, as well as being trained on how to harness and use your powers efficiently. This takes time and effort. This Sesshomaru has witnessed you traveling with the hanyo. He keeps a pace that tires you and your pack quickly and the halfbreed continues this pace all day. By night, you are exhausted yet you tend to your pack by feeding and caring for them than you usually bathe and do some sort of 'study' as you call it then you finally retire for the evening. When, miko, do you suggest the time to train? This Sesshomaru will need your undivided attention and full effort daily. When you are not being trained, this Sesshomaru has a library full of books that could assist you in your battles and 'studies'."

"Okay then let me go with Inuyasha for a week and then we can start our training."

"That is unacceptable mate. That is a week lost because of the hanyo's selfishness."

"Inuyasha won't agree to staying here."

"He will once the bond is completed. Once we form the blood link, the half breed will stay here for your training."

"I don't think he will."

"Mate, do you trust this Sesshomaru?"

"Hai."

"Than trust this Sesshomaru, the hanyo will not leave once the bond is completed."

_**Later that night**_

Kagome tried to ignore the way the two inu youkai's were acting – well one inu youkai and one hanyo. But still! Sess knew she was nervous as it was! He had said that it was best if Inuyasha did not know about their plan with the Blood Bond until after it was done because he would try to do something foolish – like try to stop them, which Kagome could agree that Inuyasha would probably do something like that. But she hadn't counted on Inuyasha sensing her unease and suspecting something was up. Kagome sighed for the twelfth time in just half an hour and looked across the table to Sango.

Sango was given another kimono for dinner like Kagome had. Whereas Kagome's kimono was black with deep red roses and green like vines with leaves decorated all along the kimono accompanied with a green obi, Sango's was made with a royal blue color with golden, red, and white koi fish with a red obi. Looking to Sango's right sat Miroku whom for once was not dressed in his usual purple houshi garb, instead he wore loose fitting black pants with a formal white shirt. Inuyasha refused to change clothes and still wore his red haroi. Glancing out of the corner of her eyes, Kagome tried not to sigh again. Inuyasha sat on her left while Sesshomaru, as usual, sat at the head of the table which was her right. Kagome really couldn't wait until this dinner was over.

"Mate you have not eaten enough of the food prepared for you."

"Keh! Like you care Lord Fluff Ball! And she is _NOT_ your mate!"

"You would be wise, hanyo, if you refrained from making false statements and calling this Sesshomaru foul names. Higher beings than you have been slain for less offenses."

"Keh as if you could kill me Lord Fluffy!"

"Do not presume such foolishness."

"Enough you two! Good Kami in heaven! You two are enough to drive any saint to drink!" Standing Kagome threw down her chopsticks and napkins in frustration.

"Mate you have not sustained enough to satisfy this Sesshomaru."

"This Kagome does not care! I am going back to my room! I've had enough of you two. For the past half hour both have you have done nothing but growl, threaten, and try to intimidate each other and I am sick of it! If you wanted me to eat then you and Inuyasha shouldn't keep trying to outdo each other. Inuyasha if you don't stop snickering I will say the word! I am going to bed and I do not, I repeat, DO NOT want ANY inu youkai or inu hanyo following me! Understood?!" When she received two nods, Kagome smiled and left the table.

Sesshomaru watched her walk away trying to hide his amusement. He really shouldn't enjoy her fiery temper so much especially when she talked to him like that in front of others. Regardless that the 'others' were part of her pack his mate had purposely disrespected him in front of others and as her mate and alpha that was unacceptable, but, he grinned mentally, it was too entertaining to see her eyes light up and sparkle in her anger and the way her breathing became a bit heavier as she yelled. Yes it truly was entertaining. Standing, Sesshomaru nodded to the three guests seated and walked out. He had to gather certain things before he proceeded with the bond that would tie his little miko to him forever. He felt his inner beast growl in warning.

'_What is it beast?'_

'_You trick mate! Mate will be hurt and angry when find out.'_

'_She will not find out.'_

'_She will! Mate will find out then you will be in trouble! Mate will revoke and leave!'_

'_Once the Blood Bond is complete she cannot leave us.'_

'_Mate will! Mate powerful!'_

'_Silence! She will not leave, this Sesshomaru will not allow her too.'_

'_You cannot stop her! Mate strong, especially when hurt! We will lose her!'_

_find out what the bond truly means, our mate will not care for her affections for us will be strong.'_

'_Mate care for hanyo yet she leave hanyo!'_

'_She always went back to him and she will do the same with us, however without the leaving part.'_

'_Foolish! Foolish plan!'_

'_Silence foolish beast. This Sesshomaru knows how to deal with our mate.'_

'_We will lose her, we will lose our mate…'_

Sesshomaru sighed and ignored his beast. He had more important things to deal with. He could smell the slayer with his intended and he knew Kagome trusted the slayer as her blood kin. She might tell the slayer of their plans of the Blood Bond and if the slayer caught on the lies and how little Kagome knew of what she was getting into, the slayer could ruin his plans. He quickened his pace to the secret passage where he held certain plants, herbs, and objects with power.

**In Sesshomaru's and Kagome's Chambers**

"Sango I just don't know how to deal with those two! I mean they are just so – so…"

"Infuriating?"

"Exactly! I mean what was with all those growls and grunts? They're supposed to be adult, mature, males and yet they are acting like three year olds competing for their favorite toy!"

"In a sense they are Kagome."

"Nani?"

Sango sighed, she felt really sorry for Kagome. She was caught in between two powerful and very possessive inu male youkais, both which wanted her. "Kagome, you know I just want the best for you and I want you to be happy right?"

"Hai Sango I know."

"Then trust me, they are competing, in any way they can without completing alienating you."

"But why?"

"Because each want you Kagome. Inuyasha seems to care for you and he's scared that if you fall in love with Sesshomaru you will go with him and leave Inuyasha. Sesshomaru wants you as his mate and he doesn't want you to choose Inuyasha over him. Both of them are inu's, well Inuyasha is half but he still has the same instinct as Sesshomaru. Inuyasha in a sense is your alpha and now Sesshomaru comes in and is trying to take you – the alpha female – away. So Inuyasha is trying to challenge Sesshomaru without completely making you angry at him."

"Wait wait wait! My alpha?"

"Hai. Like a leader. Inuyasha protects you, cares for you, shelters you, so on. It's his job to see to your health and happiness. To Inuyasha, you're the alpha female, sort of like right underneath his chain of command. "

"Like a general or commander?"

Sango nodded. "Exactly like that. To inu youkai's there always has to be a leader, an alpha male. The alpha mates the strongest female which becomes the alpha female. It is the alpha female's job to watch over the pack in the absence of her mate, and to ensure that the pack is taken care of."

"But I'm not an alpha female!"

"Actually you are Kagome."

"How?"

"You keep Inuyasha in line, you protect all of us, you make sure that if any of us are ill or injured we are taken care of, you keep us fed and make sure that we are kept happy. You've adopted Shippo when any other miko or houshi would kill Shippo because he's a demon. "

Kagome laughed nervously, "Okay okay I get it! I'm the alpha."

Sango smiled. "You are, at least in demon society."

Kagome stretched and started to pace along the room. Sango realized that Kagome seemed nervous, even apprehensive. Did something happen that she had missed? Sango frowned in concentration. She knew that Kagome had gotten tired of being cooped up in her room and had yelled for Sesshomaru. But when everything had gotten silent, Sango had assumed that they had worked everything out. But, what if they hadn't? Sango thought back to dinner and with some semblance of shock realized that Kagome was uneasy during dinner and when Inuyasha had said something about it Kagome got really nervous and Sesshomaru had changed the subject.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there something going on between you and Sesshomaru?"

"Nani? Why – why would you ask that? Is there something going on? Of course there isn't! Everything's okay, everything's normal. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Kagome calm down, what's wrong?"

Kagome sighed and plunked down next to Sango and his her face in her hands. "I don't know. Sess said he found out what was wrong with my powers."

"What's wrong? Can it be fixed?"

"Hai. He said my powers are just maturing and I am one of the most powerful miko's called a Junsui. He said that he would help me train my powers because if I don't I could hurt innocent youkai like Shippo or Inuyasha."

"How will Sesshomaru help you though? You're a miko and if your powers are going to just get stronger how will he prevent getting purified?"

"He proposed we use a temporary bond, or a link that would make him immune to my purification powers and I would be immune to his poison."

"What kind temporary bond would that be? I never heard of something like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Links or bonds with youkai are always permanent and irrevocable. Once committed you can't reverse the link unless you die. It's so rare to break a link because it usually sends both participants of the bond into intense, agonizing pain because the minds and souls are connected and you have to literally separate them in order to break the link."

"But Sess told me that this bond was reversible and he couldn't read my thoughts or anything like that."

"Like I said, I never heard of any bond like that."

"But Sess wouldn't lie to me…would he?"

Sango looked over to Kagome and saw tears forming. Quickly Sango wrapped her arms around Kagome. "Sesshomaru is honorable. He isn't like Inuyasha, he wouldn't lie to you especially since he wants you to be his mate. Maybe it's a bond that no one knows about. Sesshomaru is a youkai after all and youkai age much slower then humans. Maybe Sesshomaru found a bond in his library or knows of a bond like that."

"Do you really think so?"

Sango didn't know what to say. Honestly, she grew up knowing everything about a youkai's weaknesses, strengths, ceremonies, rituals, and everything that could be learned. As much as Sango knew, she never heard of such a bond, but then again Sesshomaru had no reason to lie to Kagome and risk her rejecting him.

"Kagome, I don't think Sesshomaru would lie unless he felt he had no choice. So yes, I do believe he knows of some other bond that I don't."

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. She really didn't want to lose faith in Sesshomaru. He had proved himself so much more trustworthy then Inuyasha. Sango was right, what reason would Sesshomaru have to lie to her? But still, there was a nagging doubt that clouded her mind. Sango knew so much about all kinds of youkai. Wouldn't she know something like this existed? But, Sesshomaru probably has lived a long life so maybe he did know something Sango didn't. Oh it was so confusing!

"Kagome, if you want to make sure, why not ask Inuyasha or Myoga?"

"Nani?"

"Well Inuyasha is part inu, so maybe he might know and Myoga has lived a long time so we can ask him too. "

"But how will we get in touch with Myoga?"

"He should show up soon when the word of your challenge to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha reaches him."

"Why would you wish to 'get in touch' with that cowardly flea?"

Looking up in surprise Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru who stood in the doorway. "Because Sess I have a few questions for him, that's all. Why are you here?"

"We are to share the same room, mate or have you forgotten already?"

Kagome blushed and glared at him. "Iie! I have not!"

Sesshomaru tried to withhold a grin but it took all his willpower to do so. It really was too easy to get his intended riled up. Glancing at the slayer, he sighed. "My mate needs to retire for the night slayer. We shall see you on the morrow."

Sango nodded and hugged Kagome whispering "good night" to her and closing the door on her way out. Sesshomaru did not move until he could sense that the slayer reached her room. Putting one of his most powerful barriers around the door and window, he walked to his intended and pulled her up.

"Sess, what –"

Sesshomaru leaned down and captured her lips. Kagome stiffened for a brief moment then relaxed in his arms and tentatively kissed him back. Growling in pleasure, he slid his tongue along her lips asking entrance which she readily gave. He caressed her tongue with his and traced her teeth. Kami she tasted so sweet. Her rain scent started to change to cinnamon and Sesshomaru had to use every ounce of his willpower to break their kiss and take a small step back. Looking at his intended he felt his inner beast growl in pleasure. Kagome's lips were beginning to swell from his kiss, her lips becoming red, her eyes held a dazed look with a hint of lust and passion in their midst. Her breathing was haggard as if she had just finished running for all her worth.

"Mate, it is time for the Blood Bond."

Shaking herself out of her daze, Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru beore blushing and looking away. "What do I have to do?"

"This Sesshomaru will need your blood, combined with my blood. Then both of us will consume some of the potion. The effects will be immediate. By dawn the bond will be complete."

"It sounds too easy. Isn't there a catch?"

"You may experience some pain. It is instinct that your miko powers will fight this Sesshomaru's youkai during the bond."

"What do you mean?"

"It is part of the bond that links us."

"What exactly will it link?"

"Our powers, auras, among other things."

"What are these other things?"

"Miko it is time to start the bond. Your powers need to be controlled. It is now or never, do you wish to enable this bond or would you rather chance at this Sesshomaru being harmed?"

"No! I don't want to hurt you, it's just that…"

"Do not concern yourself about the consequences. This Sesshomaru will tend to any occurrences that happen. You do trust this Sesshomru do you not, mate?"

Kagome sighed and nodded. Holding out her wrist she watched as Sesshomaru used his claw to gently as possible, cut her vein and watch as her blood dripped into the waiting cup. She tried not to grimace in pain and looked away. She didn't notice when Sesshomaru turned her wrist from the cup but she jumped when she felt his tongue run across her cut. She looked at him with her silent question, blush staining her cheeks.

"This Sesshomaru is healing your wound." Once done, he cut his own wrist and let it fill the cup more. Once finished, he slipped certain old herbs into the blood mix and held it up so his intended could see.

"This Sesshomaru will drink first, then you shall consume the rest. It is best if you consume it all at once for the bond will immediately start once the blood and herbs are drank. If the drink is not completely consumed it will affect the bond."

Kagome nodded and watched apprehensively as Sesshomaru drank half of it's contents in one gulp then he handed the golden cup to her. Taking a deep breath, she gulped it down within two swallows and handed the cup back to Sesshomaru. Placing the cup down, Sesshomaru picked her up and laid her on their futon as he felt the bond start to take effect. He withheld a grimace of pain as he felt her miko powers skim his youkai. He tamed his powers down and laid next to his intended. He felt her stiffen and bury her head in his shoulder as pain started to spread. Sesshomaru turned to his side and pulled her close.

Kagome felt as if her insides were on fire. She kept thinking of breathing through the pain, something she had learned the hard way when she was injured and pain killers didn't help ease the pain. It soon became apparent that that idea was not going to work. Kagome tried to withhold tears but the stubborn salty droplets ignored her command and started to fall anyway. Sesshomaru learned down and licked her tears away. He felt himself whimper, his pain was tolerable but he didn't expect her pain to be this intense. He should have found some other way to bind them, but it was too late to stop the bond now.

He started to feel the bond strengthen slowly. He knew it would take the longest with her because she was human and miko, but he could still touch her mind and block some of the pain. He would be unable to block all of it but he could try to block as much as he could. The more the bond strengthened the more pain he could block. He pulled Kagome closer and started to purr to ease her stiff muscles while his mind attempted to block some of her pain.

Kagome floated on a sea of pain. She felt as if someone had started a fire in her chest and the fire spread throughout her body. Her mind was a haze of confusion. She kept seeing images, a young child, or pup, with silver hair and golden eyes. She saw images of an older male inu with silver hair and golden eyes. Things she would define as visions of a young silver haired inu youkai with an older version crowded her mind. Occasionally she would see a more feminine silver haired inu. Jumbled images didn't make much sense to Kagome but she knew that with the intense feeling of pain she couldn't make sense of anything.

Suddenly, she felt a sensation underneath her hand and head. It was almost like a purring. Kagome started to relax with the purring sensation until the pain intensified. She didn't know how much more pain she could handle. Just when she thought she was at her limit the pain started to recede. Kagome could feel something warm envelop her as if arms were protecting her from the pain. The pain was still intense but not nearly as bad as it was before. Sighing, Kagome started to concentrate on her breathing and the purring and soon the pain receded completely and she fell into a deep sleep.

Sesshomaru used his strong willpower not to tighten his hold on Kagome as the pain enveloped him completely and left Kagome. He felt the instant she relaxed and eventually slept. He smiled through the pain and pulled her closer. Enduring this hellish pain was worth it if she didn't have to feel it. He never noticed that dawn was already approaching, only how good her rain scent smelled and how warm and soft she felt in his arms. As the pain from the bond eventually began to recede, Sesshomaru took a deep breath of air and relaxed his tense, cramped, muscles. He nuzzled Kagome's soft hair and settled to a light doze. Both of them would most likely sleep the day away and either wake up late tonight or tomorrow morning.

'_It is finished. She will be unable to leave this Sesshomaru now.'_

'_Tricked! You tricked mate!'_

'_It does not matter. She is mine now.'_

'_It does matter! Betray mate!'_

'_This Sesshomaru will not defend himself with you beast. Silence! This Sesshomaru needs to rest from the bond.'_

'_Fine! But when mate leaves, you will be blamed!'_

Scoffing, Sesshomaru fell asleep with his intended in his arms. Even if she did find out it was too late. The bond could not be broken and he could even feel it now beginning to strengthen even more then he originally thought. Every time the bond strengthened their souls, minds, auras, and powers were combined and intertwined even more. Kagome was his and his alone. He would never let her go.

A/N: *deep sigh and stretches* FINALLY!!!! It has taken me nearly all day to finally, finally, finally finish this stupid chapter. Grrrrr…….  
Oh yea, I'm very sorry it took me so long to get this out, but my computer was messing up and I knew it had a virus but my virus scan couldn't detect it so I had to take it to a specialist. He took a week to fix everything and when I got my computer back it turned out that ALL of my documents were NOT on my computer!!!! *sighs* But fortunately, I had sent myself the file for my chapter so I didn't lose too much of the chapter, but I only had about two pages written and this is now 16 pages long – so yea it's taken me awhile.

So anyways, I hope the wait was worth it!!!! If you have any questions or anything please don't hesitate to ask!!! Oh yea – PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
Ja ne!!!


	7. Chapter 7 Day After The Bond

A/N: Okay here is chapter 7. Also, I got a lot of reviews about Sesshomaru lying…well….I don't want to give the story away so all I will say is…..there's a reason for it. I know, I know, he's an honorable demon and all but seriously….there are some fanfics out there where Sesshomaru rapes/murders and does many other things similar to Kagome before they somehow fall in love in the end…..so just give me some time to show you _why_ he lied and kudos to anyone who figures it out before I give it up :p

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own Sesshomaru…………………..okay I don't own him either *growls* Geez…..

**Chapter 7 Day After The Bond**

_A young silver haired inu youkai stood in front of a village, a ningen village. Ningens watched him as he walked through the village, their eyes held hate, disgust, rage, and murder intent. Still, the child youkai ignored the ningens and walked through the village. He quickly turned and caught a fist sized rock that was hurled at him from behind. Looking over the ningens he spotted the ningen child that dare to throw something at him. Crushing the rock in his hand as if it was a stick, he glared at the child and walked off. After leaving the village he came across an older female inu youkai. Said youkai walked up to the child and drew her clawed hand back and with all of her strength, hit the child. The inu child fell to the ground in a heap, he knew better then to rise before his punishment was over. Sure enough, he received multiple kicks in his side and head. He kept a tight rein on his inner beast that begged to be let loose and attack the onna that attacked him. Finally, the beating stopped. Coughing up small bits of blood, he began to rise but he kept his head bowed._

'_How dare you, you disgrace of a pup!'_

_The child looked up to the female and kept his face expressionless. He knew it was best to just let her rant and degrade him rather then he defend himself. To defend himself would incur more beatings and his demon ability to heal himself was going to need time to heal the broken ribs and injuries. _

'_Do you even know what you did wrong you mutt?'_

'_Iie Okaasan I do not.'_

_Said female raised her hand and slapped the child again, this time, her claws hit his face and left five deep scratch marks along his cheek. He kept his head bowed and continued to try to hold onto his beast. He was not strong enough to attack the female and she was his okaasan, his elder, he had to respect her._

'_I saw that filfthy ningen child throw that ridiculous rock at you! Instead of punishing that village for attacking you, you left! What do you think you accomplished, you disgrace of an inu?! When someone attacks you, you punish them by death, a very slow and painful death!'_

'_Otusan has said that I should give mercy to those weaker then myself and those who are under my rule.'_

_The female growled low, warning the pup he crossed the line. Bracing himself, he nearly cried out when the female used her demon powers to whip at his younger and smaller body. Falling to his knees, he tried to keep conscious as the female continued to whip at his body, tearing his clothes and skin. Her poison would not affect him seeing as he also had the same poison whips and was immune to poison, but that did not mean they hurt immensely and made him bleed. When the female had exhausted herself, she picked up the pup by the collar and growled at him._

'_You listen here pup. Demons rule this land, only the most powerful and ruthless survive to rule the lesser beings! Lesser demons are beneath the strong, then it's humans, ignorant beasts, and finally hanyos. Do you wish to be placed beneath some other rule because you were too merciful on some pathetic village? Do you wish for all that I've worked for and sacrificed to be destroyed through your stupidity mutt?'_

'_Iie okaasan. Otusan said a ruler should care for his people and –'_

'_Enough you idiot! Emotions are for the weak such as those ningens. Emotions, feelings, are nothing to a true ruler. A true, strong, powerful, ruler is feared. You cannot rule with weak emotions such as mercy, kindness, and love. Love is meaningless, it is worthless! If you dare show love to an ally you are telling them you are weak and can be taken over, ruled over. Are you going to be a weak ruler and allow the West to fall?'_

'_Iie okaasan.'_

'_Good, then you will go back to that village and punish those fools. You will do so at my expectations and if you leave the village and have not completed this one small task I have given you, then you will experience pain beyond your imagination. Do you understand me you pathetic, worthless, creature?'_

_The child nodded and the female threw him towards the path he had a moment ago walked from. Struggling to stand, the child did not show any pain or tears, only indifference. As he walked back to the small village, he started to bury his emotions, for his okaasan was right. Emotions were weak and when he started to destroy the village and slaughter those ningens, he would have to ignore their cries and begging. He had to please his okaasan, he must be strong so the West would not fall. But their cries would echo inside, where his heart continued to beat. Later, later at night when he bathed he would regret his actions. But not now. Mercy and kindness were for weaklings. He was not weak. He would make his okaasan proud, even through the bloodshed that would occur on this night.  
_

Kagome jerked as she felt clawed hands grab her throat, nearly screaming Kagome backed away, shooting off her purification powers towards the threat. Hearing a grunt, she peaked underneath her eyelashes a little bit, only to fully open her eyes in guilt and worry as she saw Sesshomaru and his brunt clothed chest. Scooting closer to him she reached for the burn only to have her hand held hostage in his clawed hands.

"Gomen Sess! Gomen! I was having a dream and I didn't know it was you!"

"Mate, cease your apologies. This Sesshomaru is fine. The Blood Bond has been completed. Your powers have not harmed this Sesshomaru."

Looking down, she breathed a sigh of relief. He was right, only his shirt had been burned but he had not been harmed either. Smiling at him, Kagome moved as to get out of bed until his arm grabbed her and laid her back down. Confused, Kagome blinked up at him.

"What's wrong?"

"The bond has taken much of your strength and energy, it is best that you rest for the remainder of the day."

"I feel fine Sess, a bit tired but I'm good."

"Iie Mate. This Sesshomaru is not that ignorant hanyo, you will rest. Most of the day has flown while we slumbered, this Sesshomaru will send for nourishment but you are to remain in bed to rest. Tomorrow you shall accompany this Sesshomaru downstairs to see your pack and begin your training. This Sesshomaru will go and inform the hanyo of the bond and your training."

"But Sess, you said we needed to start training, so shouldn't we get started? And why do you think most of the day is gone?"

"This Sesshomaru can smell the outside and is well informed of the time of day. It was expected we were to sleep most of the day, if not the entire day, as it took much needed energy and strength to bound our powers together. As for your other question, it is best to train when you are at your full power, and you are not. Take today to rest. Tomorrow will begin your difficult training."

With that Sesshomaru got up and left the room to find a servant to send for food. When he heard an earthly growl, he hid his smirk. His mate-to-be was acting more like an inu bitch then a ningen female. He quickly ducked out of the room just as something heavy hit the door. Grinning, he put up a barrier before he left in case his mate would not obey his command and if his half brother attempted to seek Kagome out while Sesshomaru was away. He could not afford for his mate to understand what the irrevocable bond meant to her, not yet at least.

**With Inuyasha**

Growling yet again, the red clad hanyo continued his pacing. Kagome and Sesshomaru had not shown up for breakfast, or lunch. It was now nearing dusk, almost time for dinner and they had yet to leave their chambers. No, not _their_ chambers, _Sesshomaru's _chambers. He would not think of that room as Kagome's, she was not Sesshomaru's mate, she didn't belong with that bastard, she belonged with him! Inuyasha kept pacing, ignoring the amused glances of his comrades. Shippo had been dragged off with that human child, Rin, and Kerira was sitting in Sango's lap seemingly taking a nap, that left the monk and slayer to watch him worry about Kagome. They were supposed to be her friends too! Why weren't they worried as well?!

"Inuyasha, I understand your concern for Kagome, but she's fine. Sesshomaru is with her and she won't come too any harm." Sango said.

"It's that teme I'm worried about! Do you have any idea what he could do to her while alone? He is trying to claim her as his mate! He can force her to do his will!"

"I highly doubt that Inuyasha. Sesshomaru is an honorable youkai. Besides, according to the Demon Mating Laws, a male youkai cannot force a female to mate. If he does, his mark will not take and she will continue to have a scent as an unmated female. I don't think Sesshomaru would want Kagome not to bear his mark, as Lord and Ruler of the Western lands, he would have to produce his mate at certain events and if she was displayed to the other Lords and did not have Sesshomaru's mark, then he could lose his standing as Lord and lose Kagome as well." Sango replied.

"He's a teme! He thinks he can do what he wants! He'll hurt her if I don't protect her!"

"So what are you going to do?" Miroku asked.

"It's supposed to be my week now. I'm taking Kagome away, far away where even he can't get to her."

"Where would that be? Sesshomaru is feared everywhere, and those that do not fear him would learn soon enough too. There would be nowhere to hide. You know as well as we do that once an inu youkai declares a female his mate he will be very protective over her. Taking her somewhere else will not work. Sesshomaru wouldn't stop destroying the land until he found her, then he'd probably kill you for taking her away from him." Sango said.

Inuyasha smirked. "There is a place where he couldn't reach."

Sango was confused, where would Inuyasha be able to hide Kagome from someone as powerful as Sesshomaru? But Miroku caught on and nodded in understanding. "Your not talking about a place per se. Your talking about a time, correct Inuyasha?" Sango gasped, surely Inuyasha wouldn't take Kagome home! Sesshomaru would go into a blood rage thinking someone had kidnapped his intended and would not be stopped until Kagome was returned to him.

"Keh! Doesn't matter, that teme won't touch Kagome."

"Why does it bother you so much that Sesshomaru wants Kagome?" Miroku asked slyly.

Blushing, Inuyasha sputtered trying to find an excuse. "Because she's our shard detector! If he claims her we won't be able to find Naraku or the remaining shards!"

Sango and Miroku sighed, it would help him if he just admitted that he loved Kagome. "Inuyasha, why not ask Kikyo?" Miroku asked, Sango glared at him. He knew she didn't like that dead miko, she had tried to kill Kagome numerous times! Miroku gave a quick glance to Sango and then she understood. Miroku was, in his hentai bizarre way, trying to get Inuyasha to admit his feelings for Kagome.

"Keh! Kikyo said she can't sense the jewel shards as strongly as before because she's weakening. "

"What do you mean 'weakening'?" Sango asked interested. If Kikyo died then she knew that was one less backstabbing enemy after Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed, he knew that his pack would have to be informed but he didn't want to tell them while Kagome was being courted by his older half brother. If Kagome found out that Kikyo was about to be laid to rest she would assume that he only wanted her as a replacement for Kikyo which was completely untrue!

"I visited Kikyo a few days ago, before Sesshomaru stole Kagome. Kikyo said the part of soul that she has won't keep her alive much longer. So, her powers are weakening as well."

"But she steals other maidens souls to sustain her, what's changed?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "I'm not sure. Kikyo only said that something has changed with the soul Kagome and Kikyo share. Somehow the piece Kikyo has isn't needed anymore."

"When did this happen?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha avoided his friends eyes as he answered, "When we were attacked by that youkai and Kagome got hurt."

Sango tried to rein in her temper but it wasn't working. "How dare you! Kagome was really hurt because you didn't protect her! When that youkai sensed she held some of the Jewel fragments, you weren't beside her to protect her from an attack! Because of that she was seriously hurt!"

Inuyasha clenched his hands into fists and 'Keh'd'. "The wench was fine! She was completely healed in a couple of days!"

"That's not the point Inu baka! Kagome was _hurt_ because YOU didn't protect her! Then when she was injured and couldn't protect herself at all and was very vulnerable to any attack Naraku dished out, YOU were too busy with that dead bitch! What would have happened if Naraku sent an attack on our camp and capture Kagome? You told us you were going to her time to get medicine! You're a lying, cheating, two timing scumbag! We only had minor injuries but we wouldn't have been able to protect Kagome against an Naraku attack!"

Inuyasha growled, he hadn't thought of it that way. "Look Sango, I didn't lie! I was on my way to her time to get medicine when Kikyo appeared and talked to me. I told Kikyo I needed to get Kagome some medicine but Kikyo said Kagome wouldn't need it and she would heal fine. She said she needed to talk to me about something so I –"

"Abandoned Kagome to trust a backstabbing bitch!" Sango exclaimed.

Inuyasha growled, "Do not call Kikyo a bitch."

"Why not? She is! Besides, you call Kagome 'bitch' and many other names as well!"

"That's different."

"Really? Please enlighten us! Is it because Kagome is alive and Kikyo is dead? Or is it because Kagome is stronger then Kikyo?"

Miroku hummed a moment before slapping a fist onto his palm. "Of course! That's it!"

Sango and Inuyasha looked at Miroku curiously. "What is it houshi?" Sango asked.

Miroku smiled, happily. "It's Kagome! Sango, my dear, remember how Kagome's powers were changing? She said Sesshomaru was going to help train her because her powers were 'maturing' right?"

Sango nodded and Inuyasha growled and took a step towards the houshi. "What the fuck?! What do you mean Kagome's powers are changing? What's going on that I don't know about? Damn it! You guys always keep secrets from me when it's important!"

"Calm down Inuyasha," Miroku said calmly, "we didn't wish to inform you because Sesshomaru is going to take care of Kagome. Kagome had claimed that some weird things were occurring with her powers and Sesshomaru would go seek information on these occurrences. Then, Kagome said that Sesshomaru had found out that her powers were beginning to grow or rather, 'mature' and that he will train her to control these powers. She's being taken care of. Now what I realized is what Kikyo said. She said that the piece of soul she has from Kagome is no longer needed correct?"

Inuyasha nodded at this but slightly distracted. Sango was right, Kagome was already more powerful then Kikyo, but how much more powerful could she get? Even dead, Kagome still out powered Kikyo by all means. Kagome was more graceful, when she wanted to be, she held more power, she was more beautiful, kinder, loving, she gave everything to help others and never judged others simply by their blood unlike Kikyo. Hell, Kikyo didn't even want him as a hanyo! Yet Kagome loved him as a hanyo and even when he turned youkai…

"Inuyasha! Pay attention! This is important!" Sango hissed. Trying to calm his blushing down, Inuyasha "feh"d and turned his face off to the side in a very Inuyasha manner. Miroku hid a smile and cleared his throat.

"As I was saying, Kagome's a miko, so she has the ability to heal. When her powers started to grow, her powers must have felt that Kagome wasn't 'whole', that she was missing a part of her soul. So, as a true miko, her powers are trying to heal her. By healing her, her powers are sort of _replacing_ the piece of soul Kikyo stole."

Sango started to understand, "So, since Kagome's powers are instinctively trying to heal her soul, then the piece of soul Kikyo has –"

"-no longer has a place. As long as Kagome's powers do not fill in the void that Kikyo has, then the piece of soul Kikyo has will always be needed to complete Kagome. But with Kagome's powers filling in the missing pieces of her soul, the piece Kikyo has is no longer needed nor has a place in the land of the living." Miroku finished.

"Keh! Then Kagome can share her new soul with Kikyo!"

Miroku was already shaking his head, "That is not possible Inuyasha."

"Nani? Why the fuck not? If I ask Kagome, she'll share her new soul with Kikyo!"

Sango glared at him while Miroku sighed exasperated and tried again. "Basically Inuyasha, it is like a piece of puzzle. If your missing just one piece of that puzzle then the puzzle will never be finished. But, if you make a new piece, the piece of that puzzle that you are missing, and you make it so that it fits the puzzle, then you complete the puzzle and the other piece that you did not have is no longer needed. It is the same with Kagome's soul. Kagome's powers recognize that a part of her soul is missing. So, her powers are trying to 'heal' her so to speak. Her miko powers are filling in the void of her soul. This means the part of Kagome's soul that Kikyo has is no longer needed and will eventually fade into nothingness. That also means, Inuyasha, that without that piece of Kagome's soul, Kikyo will fade away."

Inuyasha growled low in his throat. "What the hell! We can't let that happen! Kikyo would die, _again_! There must be a way to stop Kagome's powers from doing that!"

"You never fail little brother. You always surprise this Sesshomaru with your lack of knowledge and common sense."

Growling, Inuyasha turned to the door that he had his back to, to face his older half brother. Sesshomaru had kept a barrier up all day so no one could enter his room while he kept Kagome there all day and was doing Kami knows what to her. It was now nearing dusk and Inuyasha knew that he would be unable to take Kagome away from here tonight without appearing as an inconsiderate mate, but by dawn he and his pack, including Kagome, would be gone.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Miroku shook his head and clasped his hand on Inuyasha's shoulders to gain his attention off of his half brother. "Inuyasha think on it. Kagome cannot control her powers at this time, so how is she to stop her powers from growing and healing her? It is as if you are saying for Shippo to suddenly stop growing up. It is impossible."

"What the houshi says is true hanyo. Not only can my mate not stop her powers from healing her but are you really so selfish as to want someone from your own pack to continue to suffer for your own selfish desires?"

"Keh! Kagome doesn't suffer!"

"Indeed you are foolish little brother."

"Nani?"

Sesshomaru sighed as if it was exhausting talking to Inuyasha. "Listen well for this Sesshomaru will only say this once. My mate, Kagome, is suffering for the loss of the piece of her soul. She is missing a part of herself that the dead miko has stolen from her. She is herself yet she is not completely whole. Because of this, she suffers. She is not only vulnerable to any spells, curses, or attempts of possession by others but she is also incomplete. It would be as if living with your half youkai and half ningen counterparts, you were suddenly without one. She does not complain as she should, but she feels pain with the separation of her soul. When the dead miko draws near my mate, Kagome feels pain and anguish for the dead miko has her soul and does not let it go where it belongs, this in turn, harms my mate. When my mate's soul is near her, she can feel the pull of her soul that the dead one has. She can feel that part of her soul call out to her to claim it back so her soul can become whole and one again. Her powers, therefore, are trying to protect her. By filling in the missing pieces of her soul, it strengthens her so no other being can harm her soul and it eases any pain and discomfort she feels from missing a part of herself. To ask her to stop healing herself is truly selfish of you hanyo, this Sesshomaru would not have expected you to become so low in honor."

Sango stepped up near Inuyasha and Miroku as well and glared at the hanyo. "He's right Inuyasha. Kagome never told you because she simply didn't think you would believe her, but when Kikyo comes near our camp, Kagome begins to feel pain because her soul cries out to be completed and that dead witch won't let Kagome's soul go back where it belongs! So I'm glad Kagome is finally getting her soul fixed! Good riddance to that dead woman anyway!"

Inuyasha glared menacingly at Sango but Miroku stepped in front of Sango. "Enough Inuyasha. Kagome cannot stop what is already happening. It is best if you find another way to keep Kikyo in this world if that is your goal but leave Kagome out of it."

Inuyasha crossed his hands inside of his haroi and shrugged. He would talk to Kagome about it after they had left this place. Which reminded him…shooting a triumphant glance at Sesshomaru, Inuyasha couldn't help the gloat that filled his voice, "Oi you bastard, where's Kagome? You've been keeping her locked up and put up a barrier so no one could see her. Well in case you forgot Lord Fluffy, today begins _my_ week to have her! And I'm not letting you anywhere near my Kagome!"

Sesshomaru couldn't hide his smirk at Inuyasha's words. Seeing his smirk had dampened Inuyasha's feeling of triumph but he held onto it, after all, what could the jerk had done to stop Kagome from being with him for a week?

"Actually half breed, my mate will not be going anywhere. If you wish to have your pitiful attempt to court her you will have to do it within these grounds."

"What the fuck?! Why? What did you do?"

Sesshomaru couldn't stop grinning evilly as he locked gazes with his younger sibling and told him the very thing that would crumble his world around him. "This Sesshomaru and his mate have officially completed a Blood Bond, little brother. As well as this Sesshomaru is not leaving these grounds, the miko will not be able to leave either. She will rest today. Tomorrow, this Sesshomaru will begin to train her for her to learn to control and usage of her powers. Until this Sesshomaru is confident that my mate is also confident and knowledgeable in her abilities, as well as able to control her new rising powers, she will not leave this Sesshomaru's side or lands."

Inuyasha felt his breath leave his body and it seemed as if his heart stopped beating and died with Sesshomaru's words. But soon after, the rage overcame all other emotions. Rage as he never felt before consumed him completely almost to the point he lost himself to his youkai, even though his sword was still attached to his side. He dimly noticed Miroku and Sango backing away, as far as the wall, yet all Inuyasha could see was his older sibling staring at him with an evil, victorious grin. Inuyasha knew that something as serious as a Blood Bond was rarely broken because it combined everything between the male and female. He knew that even though his youkai called for his rival's blood on his claws, he would end up harming, if not killing, Kagome as well. He needed to calm down and then he could find a way to severe the link. Kagome couldn't have willingly made the bond with the bastard! She wouldn't! She had to have been tricked and once Inuyasha figured out how Sesshomaru got Kagome, _his_ Kagome, to agree to something like this, then he would break the bond between the two and Kagome would be back to belonging solely to him.

Sesshomaru watched the play of emotions across Inuyasha's face and had to admit, he was surprised that Inuyasha controlled not only himself but his youkai self as well. He had expected Inuyasha to rant and rage and even go as far as to attack him, not to calmly control himself. He continued to watch for any sign of aggression or attack as Inuyasha finally calmed himself down and turned away and left the room without a word spoken. Sesshomaru waited until Inuyasha was far off on the other side of the castle before turning to gaze at the two ningens that were a part of his mate's pack. The houshi, Sesshomaru could not remember his name, stepped forward and frowned at him.

"Sesshomaru-sama, did I hear correctly that you and Kagome completed a Blood Bond?" Miroku asked quietly.

Sesshomaru debated answering the houshi, he did not want Kagome to learn the seriousness of the bond until he held her affections and knew she would not foolishly attempt to sever the bond. Before he could make up his mind, the slayer stepped beside the houshi with a quizzical look in Sesshomaru's direction.

"Miroku, something isn't right. Kagome and I talked last night. She said, Sesshomaru and she were going to form a bond of sorts, but she never told me what kind, only that it was reversible. Personally, I never heard of such a bond but Kagome said that Sesshomaru," Sango pointed at the very still youkai, "knew of a bond that was not permanent and Kagome made a comment about how he wouldn't be able to read her thoughts. What's going on Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru kept his face void of all emotion trying to decide how to acquire their silence, it seemed as if the slayer was very knowledgeable about youkai rituals as well as bonds. Sesshomaru made his voice ice cold, trying to dissuade the conversation with intimidation. "It is as this Sesshomaru told the hanyo. My mate and I proceeded and completed a Blood Bond last night. It has drained her of her strength, she is to rest the rest of this eve. Tomorrow morn, this Sesshomaru shall start her training."

Sango glared at him, "But I know what a Blood Bond is, and one thing it is _not_ temporary or even reversible and you can hear her thoughts when the bond deepens as well as feel her emotions no matter how far away she is."

Sesshomaru said nothing but continued to try to intimated the two ningens standing before him and trying to come up with a plan so the ningens would not alert his mate to what he did. If she found out that he had lied, she would never trust him again, possibly never forgive him either. He would be forced to imprison her until she learned of his reasons for his secrecy and dishonorable act towards her. He could not lose her, not now. She belonged to him, should she revoke him as her intended, his iron control on his beast would shatter and Sesshomaru actually feared, yes feared, what would happen should his beast have free rein with a non submissive, and angry miko nearby. Sesshomaru would not allow that to happen though. He would continue with the small untruth between them until she vowed never to leave him, then, he promised himself, then he would admit his conceit of the bond. Coming back to the present, he realized the slayer had that angry, determined look. On one hand, he was glad his mate had a sister in the slayer, one that would protect his mate with her life should the need occur, but on the other hand, she would not allow himself to deceive or harm her sister either. This had to be handled carefully or he could lose everything.

"You are correct slayer. A Blood Bond, such as the one between my miko and myself, cannot be broken. It is very similar to a mating bond. It is of normal custom for two beings to mate then enact the Blood Bond. However, most noble mates do not enact this bond, it is normally used by lesser demons."

Miroku looked between Sango and the taiyoukai. "Why is it after a mating and yet noble's do not form one?"

Sango answered, "Because the Blood Bond is very serious and is used only between dedicated mates that love each other. A Blood Bond is made usually during the ritual of a mating or after the consummation of the mating because it weakens the female for awhile. The male is not too weakened, it's normal for the male to rest, or sleep, for a few hours, but then he is fine. The female usually needs a day or a day in a half – depending on her power and the depth of the bond first forming – to recuperate. A Blood Bond combines the mates entire being. Their souls, minds, emotions, aura's, youkai, and powers merge together. They cannot be separated for long, or else the male can lose himself to his beast and the female will be consumed with pain and weakness until she is returned to the male. To a youkai with a title and lands, a Blood Bond is a disaster. Should his enemies want his demise, they simply have to kidnap the mate or even kill her. Because a Blood Bond combines the souls of the two mate's, if the female is killed, the male follows. If she is merely separated from him long enough, his beast will be freed and won't be able to define friend from foe until his mate is returned to him. Sad to say, my family and I have had to slay youkai whose mate died or was separated from them. Their beast will slaughter everyone and anyone unless he is either stopped forcibly or his mate returned. Noble youkai see a Blood Bond as a weakness and rarely form one with their mate. Whereas lesser demons choose their mates, noble youkai normally have arranged mating's, therefore they see bonds such as the Blood Bond as a weakness."

Miroku's eyes widened, his voice showed his shock, "So, Kagome cannot be far from Sesshomaru or else his beast will be freed and Kagome will be in pain?"

Sango nodded solemnly and Miroku glanced at the stoic youkai lord. "So this is why Inuyasha was so enraged. This Blood Bond irrevocably makes Kagome yours. Tell me Sesshomaru-sama, what will happen should Inuyasha win Kagome's heart? What happens if Kagome loves Inuyasha and wishes to be his mate? She is bound to you through this bond that is reserved for mates that love each other, how will she be able to mate Inuyasha with your bond?"

Sesshomaru had to physically force himself not to growl and bare his fangs at the challenge. His beast was screaming for blood, to show he was the Alpha and that Kagome was _his_ and his alone!

'_Kill! Maim! Ours, trying to take away! Kill the houshi! Kil the hanyo!'_

'_Be silent Beast. No one is trying to take our mate away. The houshi is merely looking out for our mate's best interest. The houshi is dedicated to the slayer, and the hanyo has lost. The hanyo cannot take our miko away.'_

'_Ours! Our bitch, our mate! No one take! Kill! Shed blood!'_

'_Silence. You will disturb our mate, she needs her rest but she will sense your rage and attempt to come to us. No one will take our mate.'_

'_You lied to her! Lied to mate! Mate leave with hanyo! Mate will be with hanyo! Kill!'_

'_Beast, be silent. We are bonded to the miko, no one shall take her. Should any attempt to take our miko from our side, we will gratefully shed their blood and end their measly existence.'_

'_Mate ours?'_

'_Hai. She is ours, no one will take her away. Now be silent, this Sesshomaru needs the ningens cooperation not to alert our mate about our deceit.'_

'_OUR deceit?!!!'_

'_Fine, this Sesshomaru's deceit.'_

'_Told you, warned you not to lie to mate. Hanyo take mate away!'_

'_Be silent Beast. This Sesshomaru will not repeat himself. Our miko will not leave us.'_

'_I will not let mate leave. Make her stay!'_

'_Beast, you try this Sesshomaru's patience!'_

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Blinking back into focus, Sesshomaru saw the houshi was looking at him apprehensively while the slayer looked at him with suspicion and anger.

"Hai houshi?" Sesshomaru asked in his most bored yet cold tone. Miroku tried not to sigh, it seems that both brothers had something in common – their stubbornness! Swallowing angry words, Miroku used his teachings to calm himself before repeating what he had asked.

"I had asked, Sesshomaru-sama, that should Kagome desire to be with Inuyasha, or maybe perhaps some other youkai, or ningen, how would she be able to do so with this bond you have with her?"

"This Sesshomaru will not lose my miko to anyone – ningen, youkai, or the half breed. She is mine and belongs to me."

Sango could not keep quiet any longer, she knew he was a powerful youkai, but he was talking about her sister, and in youkai eyes Kagome was her pack sister, one she _**would**_ protect, even from a powerful taiyoukai.

"Sesshomaru, we are not talking about some demoness, we are talking about Kagome. A ningen, a miko! She gave you and Inuyasha a chance at both earning her love! Your basically taking her decision out of her hands! Your forcing her to choose you! How is that fair? Or honorable? You say and claim you are such an honorable youkai yet, the most important person that you should never lie or deceive, you do! Kagome has been lied too, cheated on, and her heart broken many, many times! How do you think she's going to feel once I tell her what you've done?!"

Sesshomaru withheld the urge to attack the slayer. She was part of his mate's pack and he would not endure himself to his mate should he attack someone she loved dearly. Yet the slayer had made a valid point, how was he to explain himself without coming across as weak? '_Hmph! This Sesshomaru is never weak._' Yet he sighed, he had always been taught how emotions, especially love, were so weak and invaluable. But could he say that caring for his miko truly made him weak? Miroku, sensing Sesshomaru's confusion and swirling thoughts, tried to help the lord.

"Perhaps, Sango, Sesshomaru-sama believed he had won the competition?"

Yet Sango was already shaking her head, "No, no way! Kagome would have told me if anything had happened like that! No, I believe Kagome was tricked by Sesshomaru because he thinks that just because he is lord he gets to have whatever he wants, and he wants Kagome because of her powers! He thinks Inuyasha was going to win this stupid competition and made sure that Kagome wouldn't be able to choose Inuyasha or anyone else that may have won her heart!"

"This Sesshomaru knows my miko does not covet the hanyo."

Sango made a sound between disgust and disagreement. "Your pathetic Sesshomaru. I know all about youkai laws, especially mating and bonding ones as well. It is Kagome's right to accept or reject a youkai, or hanyo's, attentions or claim on her to be their mate. She has the right to choose a mate that _she _wants. You took that right away, you forced her to be bond to you forever! Your basically mated to her now and she never told you she would be your mate in the first place!"

"You are mistaken slayer. This Sesshomaru has not consummated the mating with my miko."

Sango tried not to blush at the intensity of not only his words but he eyes. He would not turn this around, what he did was wrong! "Your so caught up in your own arrogance you don't even see how alike you are to Inuyasha. When Kagome finds out, she will be devastated and she won't take you as her mate. How can she trust you not to betray her when you can't even be honest with her before you mate her? She'll never trust you again and she'll leave you. Most likely, she'll go home and never return."

"This Sesshomaru will not allow my miko to leave. Should she depart from this Sesshomaru's lands without me near, this Sesshomaru will retrieve her and bring her back, even if that means that my mate will be locked in our chambers and chained to the bed, then so shall it be until she accepts where she belongs."

"Oh yeah? Who does she belong too? You? Inuyasha? Koga? She can decide for herself who she should be with! And if you think for one minute your going to force her to be your mate your wrong!"

"This Sesshomaru will not force her to be his mate."

"Sounds like what your saying to me you dishonorable, lying, deceitful bastard!"

Miroku grabbed Sango and turned her towards him, effectively putting him in front of her so the taiyoukai would, hopefully, not attack, but should he, Miroku would be the one attacked, not Sango. Looking deep into his beloved's eyes, Miroku saw the anger but past that he saw her anguish and pain at not stopping this before it happened. Miroku knew as well as Sango that when Kagome found out what Sesshomaru had done, it would break her heart and could possibly send her back home for good, with or without Naraku's downfall.

"Sango, my dear, perhaps we're wrong about Sesshomaru-sama."

Scoffing, Sango glared at the taiyoukai behind Miroku. "Oh yea? How so?"

"Maybe Sesshomaru-sama is just ensuring Kagome cannot be taken away from him as well as her powers not harming him while he trains her."

Sango looked thoughtful for a moment but doubt still held in her eyes. Miroku tried again, "Sango, you said that Kagome's powers were maturing right? They were growing?" Sango nodded. "Okay, should Sesshomaru-sama attempt to train Kagome with her growing powers, he could be harmed, and as her powers grow, she will have less, and less control over them. I do not believe Sesshomaru-sama will stop training Kagome simply because her powers accidently harm him. But with her powers growing, she could accidently really hurt Sesshomaru-sama, perhaps even purify him. Also, think about Kirara, Shippo, and Inuyasha. Inuyasha may survive Kagome's powers since he is half ningen. But what of Shippo and Kerira? What if Kagome was near one of them or even holding one of them and her powers flared up during a battle or when she experienced a strong emotion? She could accidently purify them as well. With this Blood Bond, Sesshomaru-sama will be immune to Kagome's miko powers and he can train her without her fear of harming him. Also think of this well, should Kagome's powers rise up, Sesshomaru can calm her down and help her control her powers so no youkai or hanyo are harmed."

Sango sighed, Miroku made some valid points, but still…."He had no right to take her decision away like that Miroku. You and I both know that. He lied to her, he deceived her. He's supposed to try to win her heart before she commits herself to anyone."

Miroku nodded, "That is true lovely Sango. However, with Naraku getting stronger and holding most of the Jewel and Kagome's powers rising to her full potential, it would be a deadly combination for her to be without control of her powers. True, Sesshomaru deceived Kagome about the bond, but on the other side of the coin, would Kagome have agreed to the bond if she knew what it really entailed?"

"Probably…..not." Sango conceded.

Miroku withheld a grin, he knew Sango did not like to be proven wrong or admit a wrong, yet they had to do what was best for Kagome and the rest of themselves as well. He knew that Kagome would be filled with guilt should she accidently hurt one of her friends. "Sango, I do not think Sesshomaru-sama would not train Kagome without protection. He claims her as his mate, he has to protect her and see to her health, safety, and happiness. This would include harnessing her powers. If she did not have the Blood Bond with him, he still would have trained her, only he would be susceptible to her miko powers and could be badly injured or purified. Perhaps he did not go about it in a good way but the end result is the same."

"I'm going to still tell her Miroku, she deserves to know."

"Iie slayer." Sesshomaru stated coldly.

Sango glared at him while Miroku tried to calm Sango down. "What do you mean 'iie'? You lied to her and she needs to know it!" Sango said angrily.

"Should my mate know what the Blood Bond really is, it would disturb her and cause her unnecessary pain. This Sesshomaru will inform her himself after her powers are completely controlled and she becomes trained in her powers."

"Your right it's 'unnecessary pain'! But you did it to her!"

"Hai slayer, this Sesshomaru made his decisions on what would be best for my mate and those involved. However, now is not the time to alert her to what the bond truly is for. Allow this Sesshomaru to train her and once she can completely and full control her power and abilities, then this Sesshomaru will tell my mate what the bond really means and entails."

"Your asking us to continue this deceit? No!"

"Sango, Kagome is not able to deal with more pain right now, you know that as well as I do. Sesshomaru-sama is right though, let her gain full control over her powers and if he doesn't tell her, you can. But let her be able to train properly as she should have when her powers first started developing. If you tell her now what Sesshomaru-sama has lied to her about, she will try to reverse the spell and may not only harm herself but Sesshomaru-sama as well. She will also lose the training that she is being given."

"But Miroku –"

"Sango, please, trust me. This is what's best. Let her continue to trust in Sesshomaru-sama so she can train and then tell her about the Blood Bond."

"I can't lie to her Miroku! She has done so much for me!"

"Then don't love. Avoid the subject, distract her."

"Slayer, you and the rest of your pack may train at another dojo located on the other side of the castle. While my mate and I train, your pack may do as you wish, when we are finished, you retreat to the dojo to train."

"And Inuyasha? He has a big mouth, and if he finds out about your lies, he will gladly tell Kagome all about it." Sango pointed out.

"This Sesshomaru can take care of that pup."

"And you promise on your father's honor you will tell her everything after she is finished her training?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "This Sesshomaru swears on his honor, as well as that of his sire's honor that my mate will be told the truth after she has completed her training."

Sango hesitated, Kagome would be so hurt if she knew what Sesshomaru did but if she found out that her friends had also kept her in the dark the betrayal would indeed go far deeper, perhaps too deep to even be mended. Yet, Miroku did have a point. Kagome desperately needed the training Sesshomaru could give her. Which was better for her sister? To deceive her and perhaps irrevocably harming her emotionally, or, telling her and still harming her heart yet also deprive her of precious training?

"Your answer taija?"

Sango looked to Sesshomaru and taking a very risky chance with a prayer to the Kamis not to come back and bite her she nodded her consent. She felt a heavy burden on her heart but what else could she do?

"Houshi?"

Miroku also nodded but spoke as Sesshomaru turned away, "However Sesshomaru, Sango is right. By the time Kagome's powers are under her complete control, you must have told her the full truth and deal with the consequences of your actions."

"This Sesshomaru understands that houshi. It is agreed that would occur once my miko has control of her increasing powers."

"Demo, you must also continue the challenge she has given you and Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru nodded, he had no intention of conceding to the hanyo nor stopping the challenge that was issued by his mate. Now that he had his mate's packs word that they would not say anything, he had to send a servant to gather food for his intended and speak to the hanyo. Turning around Sesshomaru spread out his youkai senses and felt his half brother in the room he had been given during his stay. Speeding off to the hanyo's room, Sesshomaru only stopped to order a servant to gather food and bring it to his chambers. Once that was done, Sesshomaru didn't even stop to knock at the hanyo's door, merely walked in. Inuyasha was staring out the window.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha's solemn voice carried a note of sadness in it. Sesshomaru did not enjoy harming his brother this way, however, in this instance it was a bit enjoyable. Inuyasha had taken Kagome for granted, belittled her, left her unprotected numerous times, allowed her to be in Naraku's hands more then once, even allowed that dead woman to steal Kagome's soul and keep it. Inuyasha's sins concerning Kagome were long and continued to add up. Perhaps it would not be too bad for the hanyo to feel a bit of what Kagome has felt.

"What do you think this Sesshomaru wants hanyo?"

Inuyasha growled, "Besides my Kagome? My death, the Tetsuaga, and Naraku's head."

Sesshomaru scoffed. "This Sesshomaru does not need the Tetsuaga nor your demise."

"You did not deny about wanting Kagome or Naraku either."

"That filthy hanyo will die by this Sesshomaru's claws, not yours hanyo."

"Tch." Inuyasha kept his back to Sesshomaru, a disrespect that should not be allowed yet Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha just did not wish for his older brother to see his emotions and vulnerability. Sesshomaru stepped closer to Inuyasha making sure the door was closed and a barrier was up so no one could hear their conversation.

"Why do you crave to have the miko? Is it because she is a reminder of the dead one?" Sesshomaru asked quietly.

Inuyasha spun around in anger. "You don't know anything!"

"Then explain it to this Sesshomaru."

"Keh! You think you know everything and you _don't_! Kagome is the most beautiful soul ever to live! She holds no hate or impurity in her heart! She is a miko, she should want to kill me for being a hanyo or Shippo because he's youka. But not only does she not kill us or even want our death, she cares for us all. She nurses us back to health when we're injured, she loves Shippo as if he was her own pup, she listens to all of us in her pack, she helps keep Kikyo alive, she has so much love and kindness in her heart and she never turns away from someone who needs help! You only want her for the power she has! You could care less if she's hurt or sad! As soon as she has overgrown her use to you, you will throw her away or kill her!"

Sesshomaru growled warningly. "Do not presume to know this Sesshomaru hanyo! My miko, my Kagome, _will_ be my mate and not because she is a reincarnation of a shell of an onna. The miko Kagome is more beautiful, graceful, and powerful then that dead corpse you are so fond over. You are correct that Kagome is a very pure soul and holds greatness in her powers as well as her heart. Yet you do not understand her either. How many times have you harmed her with your carelessness? With your cruel words and actions? How many times have you left her unprotected and defenseless against such evil like Naraku because you cannot put that dead clay body to rest and return Kagome's soul to her? The onna is dead, her life is over. Yet you continue to punish Kagome as if it is her fault that the bitch is dead and she must suffer. Tell me Inuyasha, if you love Kagome so, why do you lie to her? Why do you tell her how ugly she is, how weak and pathetic she is? Why do you continue to go to the dead one and leave the living one unprotected for any being to come and kill her? Why do you allow her to be hurt emotionally and physically? Tell me half breed, how many scars does the miko Kagome have on her body because you did not protect her?"

Inuyasha clenched his claws and started to draw blood in his palms. "You don't…"

"Do not presume to tell this Sesshomaru that I do not understand hanyo. Do you even care she has stopped consuming nourishment?"

"Nani?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "This Sesshomaru observed your pack for a few days before going to claim his mate. The miko Kagome understands there was to be little food where you had the pack settle. There was no river located near your pack, and there was little to hunt. It also seemed as if the miko did not have enough food to pass around. Yet, she ensured that everyone in your pack ate their fill while she went hungry. She would go off to 'bathe' yet would eat any berries, fruit, or some type of bars she had in her yellow contraption. Her body weakened yet she continued to smile and help the rest of your pack. As the alpha of the pack, you should have been more aware of these things. Yet you selfishly consumed any food that should have gone to the miko. She is the alpha bitch in your pack and should be fed before you. You failed in your duty to her hanyo, and the sad part is you did not even realize it."

Inuyasha paled at Sesshomaru's words and shook his head. "Iie, Iie…..she said she wasn't hungry…"

Sesshomaru scoffed, "You think she would knowingly allow someone she cares for to go hungry just so she could eat? She is not as selfish as you are hanyo."

Inuyasha closed his eyes as if in pain then opened them. "Why are you telling me this Sesshomaru?"

"To show you how inefficient you are. You have not even claimed the miko and she has been traveling with you for over three years. She has been near death many times, you yourself have hurt her physically and emotionally. You cannot provide the necessary survival conditions such as shelter, food, clothing, and protection. You have not assisted her in any training so she would be better protected and become stronger, you only belittle her and reduce any training she has accomplished as insignificant. So tell me hanyo, how would you be considered a proper mate to the miko?"

"Demo…..I….do protect her."

"Was it not even two weeks ago she had been severely injured by a youka and it was only due to her increasing powers she was able to heal as she did? She has gained the proper weight back since she has resided with this Sesshomaru, tell me hanyo, would she continue to eat healthy and have food to consume if she was with you again?"

"Of course! I would make sure she ate and had enough to eat!"

"And her powers? You don't have enough concentration or strength to control your own powers. How would you teach her to meditate and control her own?"

"Miroku is a houshi. He can teach her things like that. I can show her how to use her powers to defend herself."

"Yes, you defend yourself and your pack so well. That is why the miko has scars marring her body, why she continues to become injured, why Naraku continues to be able to steal your shards, and why the miko as well as the taija are not only injured but also been captured."

Inuyasha's eyes lowered to the floor. Sesshomaru was right, he had been a failure as a provider. But still…Kagome belonged with them – with him as well. Sesshomaru was cold, uncaring, unfeeling. How could someone with emotions of an icicle be with someone as warm as Kagome?

"I might not be the best provider Sesshomaru but at least I can understand her feelings. Can you? Can you be there when she cries and is hurting? Can you heal her pain and make her smile? Can you bring joy into her life? Aren't you the one that said emotions were a weakness?"

"The miko would be content here. She is easily pleased and this Sesshomaru would ensure her happiness as well as her safety and health. You do not need to concern yourself over that."

"I think you don't know how to make her happy! She is happy with me, with us! Besides, it's too early for her to have decided on you for the challenge she gave us! "

"There is no set time limit, you should know this hanyo."

"That doesn't mean she is in love with you!"

"Perhaps not yet, but she shall choose to be this Sesshomaru's mate in the end."

"Keh!"

"As for the Bond we have, you know you cannot take her far from me. The consequences will be dire if you should attempt such foolishness."

"As if I would hurt her like that! You somehow tricked her into the bond, but that still does not mean she will choose you in the end. I might have to court her here in your lands but that does not mean you will win."

"Hn. Time will tell hanyo. This Sesshomaru only came to warn you not to upset my mate in any way or else you shall suffer greatly."

"Keh! I wouldn't hurt her!"

"Hn."

Sesshomaru left his half brothers room and went to his room. A servant had left two trays full of food by the door consisting of fruits, cooked and raw meat, rice, and juice for drinks. Picking up the trays, Sesshomaru entered his room making sure the barrier was still up as he entered. He had to stifle a smile at the sight that greeted him. Kagome seemed to have tried to prove Sesshomaru wrong about being so tired. She sat in a chair by the window with a book in her lap opened. Her head hung down as if she tried to stay awake to read but her body won out for rest. Silently, he set the trays on the table located near the futon and kneeling down beside Kagome gently laid a clawed hand on her leg.

"Mate?"

Kagome twitched but did no more. Withholding a smile became harder as Sesshomaru gently shook her.

"Kagome, wake up."

Kagome's head lolled to the side and he heard a soft groan but she still did not wake. Carefully, he picked her up and walked over to the table with the food. He sat down with her in his lap and began to nuzzle her and make a soft whine. Kagome's eyes started to flutter and finally, her eyes opened fully.

"Sess?"

"Hai mate. This Sesshomaru knows you need your rest, but you have not consumed anything all day and need nourishment."

"Hmmm later. I'm so tired."

"Hai I know Kagome but you must eat something."

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. She was so tired. When she woke up earlier she felt fine, but as time dragged on while Sesshomaru was away she began to tire more and more. Thinking that trying to accomplish some of her schoolwork would wake her up a bit, she sat by the window and tried to study but she must have dozed off because she had woken up in Sesshomaru's lap.

"Sess-"

"Do not argue. Eat." With that Sesshomaru picked up a small piece of cooked meat and held it up to her lips. Sighing in resignation, Kagome opened her mouth. Just as she finished off that piece, Sesshomaru already had another bite of food held up to her mouth.

"I can feed myself Sess."

"It is this Sesshomaru's duty to ensure you are properly fed mate. You will consume enough food to assist your body in healing and recovering."

"Demo –"

Sesshomaru shoved a piece of fruit into her mouth before she could protest. Kagome tried four more times to protest being fed but after having food shoved in her mouth, she just gave up and resigned herself to being fed. She tried to stop eating once a portion of the food had been eaten but Sesshomaru just glared at her and continued to force food in her mouth. Finally, when most of the food was gone, she leaned back and shook her head.

"No Sess. I can't eat anymore. I'm too full. Now will you let me sleep?"

Sesshomaru hid a smile at her pouty tone. She sounded very much like Rin when Rin wanted something and he did not give it to her. Nodding his head to her, he stood and placed her on the futon and covered her up. He sat on the futon, stretching his legs out beside her, he reached over and began to consume his own meal. Kagome curled up against his side, snuggling up close to him. After finishing his own meal, Sesshomaru laid down and put an arm around her.

"Did you tell the others about me not leaving?"

Sesshomaru looked down at her bowed head that was currently laying on his chest. He had thought she was asleep. She had barely moved and had not said a word since he had laid her down.

"By 'others' you mean the hanyo?"

"Well, hai, but I mean, everyone else too."

"Hai mate, they know. They understand you cannot leave without mastering your powers. This Sesshomaru believes they will remain here and train as well. Do not concern yourself over it anymore. Rest."

Kagome smiled and closed her eyes. Tentatively she wrapped her arm around his waist and snuggled more against his warm body. Sesshomaru watched her as she drifted away to sleep and he tightened his arm around her. Her packmates were correct. He was playing a dangerous game, should she find out about what he kept from her, everything could be ruined. Sesshomaru sighed, he still could not hear her thoughts either. Her emotions he could sense with even a more clarity then he had before, but her mind was still hidden from him. Perhaps training would have to be put off another day as well. He supposed he would have to see what came with the dawn of the next day. Closing his eyes, he drifted off as well but made sure he kept his senses awake enough to sense for any danger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Consider this my Xmas gift to everyone!! Lol….  
I do apologize for this chapter being up so late, my family from out of state came to visit and we have had family health problems – just a lot going on!!!  
So please forgive me for this being so late. Hopefully it will not be too long and I will be working on chapter 8!!!!  
Enjoy!!!


	8. Chapter 8 Boot Camp

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters regarding Inuyasha but other characters are mine – MINE I SAY! MINE! *ahem* Yes, as I said, I am but a poor writer and I do not own Inuyasha yet, but I am working on buying the characters from Rumko Takahashi! Just kidding…  
On with the next chapter!

**Chapter 8 Boot Camp  
**  
_The breeze was cool against her skin as the warm sun beat down on her from above. She tilted her head back in pleasure and let the sounds of nature consume her thoughts, emotions, and senses. She felt so at peace and so free. It seemed as if nothing could disturb the tranquility that the Kami had placed before her. Her hand caressed the grass she sat upon and opening her eyes, looked down from the hilltop she rested on. Tiny villages scattered across her eyesight and she could imagine farmers readying their fields, woman watching their young ones and cleaning, the children running around and playing every game imaginable. Suddenly, something blocked the sun. Looking up, she saw a black cloud – wait, it was miasma, not a cloud. She stood in fear and shock as the cloud rained down fire and destruction upon the lands below her. She tried to move her body but it felt as if someone had tied her down. She watched in horror as people and youkai below her were burned alive, homes destroyed, animals slaughtered, everyone crying out for help, fear, and mercy. But there was none to give. Village after village, whether youkai, hanyo, or ningen, were destroyed much like the last until the lands below her were nothing but charred remains._

She heard yelling and looked off to the right and saw the Inutachi – Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kerira, Shippo, and Kohaku fighting the dark being. She watched helplessly and soundlessly as each of her comrades were murdered before her eyes until only Inuyasha and Kerira remained. She heard a loud roar or anger and looking to her left saw a huge white dog running towards the battle. He transformed into Sesshomaru and began to fight with his younger sibling. Finally, they had worked together.

_Inuyasha did not see the trap before him as Kikyo appeared beside the dark creature. He started to yell and run towards her, ignoring the call of Sesshomaru's warning. Too late, Inuyasha saw his folly and the trap laid before him but before the final blow could be delivered, Kerira flew from above and died in his place. Inuyasha's soul seemed to break after that and with a loud yell, fought with all he had with Sesshomaru._

_But it wasn't to be. The dark cloud grew more in power, she saw a small purple dot on the right side of the creature and she realized it was the Shikon no Tama – but it seemed to be pulsing, like a heartbeat. She tried to use her voice again, to warn them, to tell them how to destroy that evil but her voice did not work. She watched, paralyzed as Inuyasha took a fatal blow that he had been too tired to defend himself from. Sesshomaru's eyes, she could see, were bleeding red but he was fighting control. Or he was until he saw his half brother slain. Roaring in anguish and outrage, Sesshomaru destroyed Kikyo, who now was eternally dead. He continued to fight the black evil but to no avail. Sesshomaru too was consumed with exhaustion and a hit to his chest, where his heart laid, sent him to the afterlife._

_She watched as Sesshomaru fall to the ground, unmoving. Finally her voice and legs seem to work and with a scream ran to her fallen loved ones. The first one she reached was Sesshomaru. She cradled his head and begged him not to leave her. The evil being that destroyed her world laughed and she looked up to red eyes. _

'_It is your fault. You are too weak to defeat me, so your friends and mate paid the price. These lands are mine now. I rule all of Nippon. All will bow before me.'_

'_Never! I will destroy you for what you've done!'_

'_You? A mere priestess? You could not control your powers and your friends paid the price. Your to blame for their downfall, and for the lands coming into my hands.'_

'_No, no, no no,'_

'_Oh yes my miko. You are mine as well. I will enjoy playing with you and making you scream in anguish for all the grief you have caused me.'_

_She cried, in anger, sadness, grief, or helplessness, she wasn't sure. As the creature reached for her she closed her eyes and made one selfish wish…_

'_I wish that I could take this evil to hell myself, even if that meant I lived eternally in hell.'_

Sesshomaru's senses woke him up due to a disturbance. He kept his eyes closed and his breathing normal as if he still remained asleep but searched through his room and beyond, looking for the cause of disturbance his senses seemed to pick up. Realizing there was no danger nearby, he opened his eyes and looked around. Everything seemed to be in place, _than what woke him?_ He then felt his mate tense beside him. She started to cry in her sleep but his nose picked up the distress and anguish in her emotions and aura. He felt her pain, as if she had witnessed something tragic and her heart was breaking over it. He turned to face her fully and laid her on her back and began to make a soothing noise in his chest, much like a purr.

"Mate, wake up, you are dreaming."

But it seemed as if she was out of his reach, she cried harder in her sleep and her pain grew with each passing moment. Suddenly, her powers flared out as if in defense. Sesshomaru reached out with their bond and felt her powers trying to protect her from whatever was happening in her dream. Sesshomaru pulled her as close as he could to himself and began to rock her and purr. When she started to get worse, he began to order her to wake up.

"Miko, awaken! It is only a bad dream." He started to try to shake her a little but to no avail. Now he was beginning to panic, nothing seemed to waken her.

'_Wait, the bond. It should tie her to me and me to her as well. If I cannot wake her up by usual means, perhaps I should try the bond. My soul should call for hers and she should answer. It is worth a try.'_

Ignoring his whiny beast that kept demanding he do something to stop his mates pain, Sesshomaru concentrated on his inner self, much as he would if he was meditating. It did not take him long to find the strand that bound Kagome to him. What shocked him though was the bond itself. He knew from what others had told him and from books that the color of the strand that bound two together was reflected on the emotions and powers of the couple. But the color of the bond between him and his miko was multicolored. From where it connected to him, it was a deep blue, much like the colors of his house. As he followed the strand to his mates soul, he could see the deep blue starting to change. It became a purple like color then green, yet as he reached the end of their bond, the color changed yet again to a redish pink color. Shaking his amazement out of the way, Sesshomaru tugged on the bond that led to his other half and began using his soul and powers to call for her. Her soul answered quicker then he had thought, it seemed as if her subconscious was aware he was sharing her pain and tried to find him to relieve him of it.

This proved how strong their bond was already, even though it was only a day old. He continued to tug on the bond and call out to her. When her soul kept trying to answer he realized something was holding it back. He growled internally, something was preventing her from waking up. Gathering his power he followed the bond into his mates body. It was a difficult process, what he was about to do. Even using the Blood Bond, going into another person's being, especially following their soul, was dangerous. He could become trap like Kagome's soul had been, or he might not have the strength to return to his own body and forever be trapped in his mate's body while his remained comatose. The thing trapping his mates soul could harm her or his soul, which might not be able to be repaired. So many things could go wrong but his mate was in pain and he had to stop it. The bond was allowing him to feel a small part of her pain but to him it merely felt as if he was cut. The closer he got to where her soul was being held, the more pain he experienced.

Reaching a barrier was surprising though, even to him. He never encountered a barrier surrounding a soul _inside_ a body before. Sesshomaru flared out his powers but the barrier did not break. He laid his clawed hand on the barrier and realized with a shock that the barrier wasn't another beings making – it was Kagome's! Her powers were preventing her from answering his call, but why? He would find out later, for now, his attention was settled on waking her up and freeing her from this barrier. Using their bond once again and mixing it with his powers, he forced her powers to accept him through the barrier. Once inside, he saw her soul. He walked to her and realized just how powerful a miko his intended really was.

He could tell that a huge part of her soul had been taken from her and obviously had not been returned for some time. Yet, that was changing. Her original soul seemed to be the color pink, as were most mikos, yet, her newfound powers that were repairing her soul made the other part of her soul a green color. One would think two parts of a soul, so different in nature that their very color was different, would be fighting, yet hers seemed to compliment each other. He shook himself out of his musings and picking up her soul, walked out of the barrier. He laid her soul where it should be, near her heart and called for her to awaken from the dream she was having. As he felt her start to answer his call again, he pulled himself back into his own body.

As soon as his eyes opened he saw her watery, pained filled eyes looking up at him. He reached out and caressed her cheek, wiping away the evidence of her tears. Leaning down he licked her tears away and held her until he felt her begin to calm.

"Kagome, tell this Sesshomaru what is wrong."

Kagome drew in a ragged breath and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I don't know if I can Sess. It broke me to even see it in my dreams, I don't want to talk about it, it might come true if I do."

"But this Sesshomaru cannot assist you in fixing any problems if you do not tell your mate what is the problem to begin with."

Kagome shook her head and buried herself against Sesshomaru. "I can't. I can't let it happen. I won't! I'll die before it happens!"

Kagome began to cry again and Sesshomaru felt his beast whine again. He began to purr and rub circles on her back, hoping to calm her hiccupping and tears down again. As she began to calm down, his sensitive ears caught her muffled words.

"Sango, my sister…she died trying to protect Kohaku…Miroku lost any will to live once he saw her die and Kohaku, oh poor Kohaku! He didn't stand a chance against such evil! Then, then, only you, Inuyasha, and Kerira remained. Kerira died saving Inuyasha, but he grew too tired and died too. Then you…died. I watched your heart get stabbed and die in front of me. I was so powerless to stop all the death and destruction. I saw him destroy villages, ningen, hanyo, and youkai, it didn't matter to him. He destroyed these lands. He murdered my family, he killed everyone I loved. I won't let it happen though! I will die before I see my family suffer and die like that!"

Sesshomaru tilted her head up so her eyes met his and he let down his guard, or rather his mask so she could see he was telling the truth.

"Kagome, you are to be this Sesshomaru's mate. This Sesshomaru has bonded with you. You know of this Sesshomaru's intense dislike of hanyos and ningens. Yet you do not wonder why this Sesshomaru choose you, a ningen, to be his mate? Any pups we have might be hanyo, yet this Sesshomaru will accept them as his pups and rightful heirs. Do you not question or understand why that is?"

Kagome shook her head in mute silence, to be honest, she never did think of it that way.

"Because my mate, you are above any demoness and you are worth more then any full blooded demoness. You can offer this Sesshomaru more and give more then any being alive – youkai or not. It is my privilege to defend you as well as my right. Should someone attack you and my lands at the same time, my first priority would to see to your safety and health before I tend to my lands. Lands can be rebuilt, villages can be rebuilt, stock can be restocked, livestock can be replaced, buildings can be repaired or rebuilt. However, there is only one Kagome, my one and only true mate. This Sesshomaru will never allow harm to befall you unless it is after my death. Should this Sesshomaru die in battle, it will not be because he defended his lands, it will be because this Sesshomaru defended you, as my mate, as the mother of my pups and heir. Do you understand? Having you die before me, especially in battle, will show that not only did this Sesshomaru not protect you properly, but that this Sesshomaru was unworthy to be your mate."

"Sesshomaru, that's not true or fair! If I could give my life to protect anyone I loved or cared about, it would be my choice, and mine alone. Do you think I would be happy that you died for me? To protect me because I am too weak to protect myself? I'd hate myself forever! I will not let you die."

Sesshomaru smiled internally. It seemed as if he already fell under the category "cared for". Yet, this was Kagome, she cared for everyone, it was difficult, if even possible, to become hated by her. Perhaps this was why she was gifted with such rare abilities and powers.

"Regardless my mate, this Sesshomaru will die before allowing harm to befall you or our pups. We shall discuss that filthy hanyo, Naraku, another time. For now, how do you feel?"

Wiping the rest of her tears away, Kagome sighed. Sesshomaru decided the subject was closed so it was closed. But she was too drained from her dream to argue with him.

"I feel a bit drained but I'm okay. I'm really hungry though! Can we go eat breakfast now?"

Sesshomaru held in a smile. Kagome bounced back quick enough but he was not foolish enough to believe she would let the matter rest. Glancing outside his window, he was amazed to see that dawn hadn't even approached yet, though it would quickly be upon them. Standing with his mate in his arms, he walked to where her clothes were. Setting her down, he picked an outfit that he designed and had made for her training sessions.

"We shall dine, afterwards, if you have enough energy, we shall start your training."

"So the bond is in place? I won't hurt you?"

"Iie my mate. While you were dreaming, your powers reacted to the pain you were in and would have attempted to purify this Sesshomaru if the bond was not in place. This Sesshomaru was unable to awaken you or call your soul to this one. So, following our bond, this one went inside you and found your soul behind a barrier that was formed from your powers. This Sesshomaru was able to bring you back and the entire time, your powers did not harm this one. The bond is in place."

Kagome blew out a relieved breath. She was so afraid these new powers would one day overcome her will and destroy everything near her. Thinking that led her back to the dream she just had. It didn't feel like a normal dream. It seemed so real, the wind, grass, the miasma, everything felt so real! She could still feel the blood leaving Sesshomaru's cold body. So if it wasn't a dream…was it a vision?

Shoving those thoughts for later, Kagome smiled to Sesshomaru. "So, today we practice, ne?"

"Hai. First, eat." Sesshomaru moved and Kagome realized there was food in abundance by the futon. She tentatively picked up her chopsticks and began eating. Slowly munching on some fruit and fish, Kagome thought over what would happen today.

'_So today begins my training. I wonder what kind of teacher Sesshomaru will be? I would think he'd be immutable, strict a definite. But, he has been changing since Rin entered his life. Perhaps I am thinking too much on this. Either way I have to control these powers! I cannot become a liability to my family. My dream will not come true. I won't allow it!'_

Sesshomaru didn't show it outward but was pleased that Kagome was eating more now. He was doubly pleased that he could hear her thoughts when he opened the bond. It was similar to a doorway, you could open or close the door anytime you wished. He merely had to open it a little or all the way and he could hear her, and feel her emotions.

Looking back down, Sesshomaru nodded, pleased she had consumed enough and stood, motioning to her as well. "Come mate, this Sesshomaru is ready to begin your training."

Kagome stood and looked down at her clothing. "Ummm, Sesshomaru? Shouldn't I change clothes?"

"Iie. This one has sufficient clothing for you. It was made when you consented to complete the link or bond with this Sesshomaru."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Kagome followed Sesshomaru out of their room. As she walked behind him, she began to anticipate the upcoming challenge. Every time she managed to gain control over a fraction of her powers or learned something new, she felt adrenaline and accomplishment surge through her. She couldn't wait to see what she would learn now that Sesshomaru was teaching her.

**At The Dojo**

Kagome stood in awe as she looked around the dojo. She had assumed the dojo would be filled with weapons and the such. But it was not so in this case. Sesshomaru's dojo was clean, tidy, and barely furnished. The dojo was tall enough to have three floors yet only had one. She supposed Sesshomaru would need more room since he flew. The floor was only half hardwood flooring, the other half had some sort of feudal era mat. There was only one side of the wall that was wooden, and it contained a few katannas that seemed ordinary but Kagome could feel subtle youki in them.

The adjourning wall had 'looking glass' – mirrors really.

'_Well when practicing you should know what your doing wrong…So in a way it makes sense. Sesshomaru is definitely rich enough to afford it!'_

The wall that was across from where they stood was merely the rice paper doors that were common in this era. But the next wall was also wooden with very few weapons in it. Looking up, Kagome could see the wooden walls were only part of this floor, for further up, the walls were some sort of rice paper walls like the door, but allowed more light – or darkness – to enter the dojo. Shaking her head Kagome swallowed a laugh. Sesshomaru always managed to surprise her.

"So my mate, you laugh at this ones dojo?"

Smiling Kagome shook her head again. "No Sess. I laugh at myself. I come to expect things from you only to be shocked and that amuses me. That's all."

Nodding Sesshomaru pulled her into the dojo and walked across the room to the other rice paper door. Opening it Kagome gasped in wonder. She never would have thought an onsen would be behind the door.

"There is an outfit similar to the taijya wears that is for you. Put it on and come when you are ready." With that, he closed the door. A few minutes later a bemused Kagome came out. Sesshomaru had to force his beast back from their mate. The outfit literally outlined every asset she had. It was a deep, dark green instead of the black Sango had. Whereas Sango's was pink, Kagome's was red and white, the colors of Sesshomaru's house. There was a crescent and a symbol of a large inu that curled around where her heart was.

Clearing her throat, Kagome nervously asked, "What now?"

Sesshomaru let a small grin grace his lips. "Now my mate, it is time for what you term, 'boot camp'."

Kagome swallowed her nervous gulp. '_Dear Kami what have I gotten into?'_

A/N: I know it is much shorter then my others. And I am very very sorry about the late update. I have had major family health problems as well as work problems lol. But I had started on this way back in December shortly after I had posted Chapter 7 and so I finished what I could tonight. Now I am exhausted and work is going to be loooooong tomorrow…..but I felt really bad I hadn't updated. I also thought since my other chapters were so long, y'all would appreciate a shorter one. Let me know if those long chapters get to yah and I will make them shorter and just split them into two chapters I post instead of one….

I forget to watch the pages when writing….I just keep writing until I am too tired to keep doing it….

So let me know!  
Ja ne!  
~AnimeLady**  
**


End file.
